Love Story
by LizaMariaHelenaCullen
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the Forks town mayor Charlie Swan, after Bella's mother died of cancer everything changed. Will the new Butler with the Bronze hair and green eyes change things back for the better? BXE ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**Copyright of Characters and locational ideas belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love for Twilight**

**XDXD**

* * *

Prologue

Everything changed when I was 13 years old that was the time when my mother got Breast cancer, it was the time my father stopped being my dad and became "Charlie". My Mother and Father where the best parents a child could have asked for, together they where perfect but when separated neither could cope. I can only guess the pain my father went through when my Renee died. That was another thing that changed when my Mother died she became known as Renee to me and I was not allowed to speak of her to my Charlie again.

Renee suffered 1 year of chemo-therapy and by the time of my 14th Birthday she died. During the time of Renee's treatment, Charlie left his job as the Chief of Police to stay with her but when he was sure she wasn't going to make it he went into politics and soon became the mayor of the small town we lived in FORKS.

My name is Bella Swan.

I am now 16 years old coming 17.

My father is Charlie Swan Mayor of Forks, Washington.

I live with my Father in a big house, we have maids and butlers, and we are one of the richest families in Forks.

This is my story and it's a love story.

* * *

**Basically this is the start of the story the first chaper will be up soon but i appreciate any comments and reviews as it's nice to know my effort is being appericiated.**

****

**Copyright of Characters and locational ideas belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love for Twilight**

**XDXD**


	2. Welcome Home Bella

**Copyright of Characters and locational ideas belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love for Twilight**

**XDXD**

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

The heavens opened the moment the plane flew over Forks, I was home.

I was travelling first class today with my faithful friend Alice, we had known each other since pre-school and ever since then she had been my best friend. Alice Cullen where would I have been without her she was my rock when Renee was ill and she still is my rock even long after.

We had been flying back from Alaska after we went to visit a few of Alice's relatives, her family was like the family I had always wanted since I was 13. Usually Charlie would never let me leave town often to go to another state because he didn't trust me to do the right thing when he wasn't having one of my body guards watch me. The only reason I had body guards now was due to the fact of the recent murders in Forks at least Charlie cared that much.

The plane landed and soon enough me and Alice where the last ones getting of the plane and straight into my father's Range Rover Supercharged. It was my least favourite car my father owned but he always insisted I was picked up in it as he could fit at least 2 body guards in the car with me. I wasn't even allowed to drive it even though I had my licence this car was my dad's baby and I think if I crashed it (which I wouldn't have) my father would have killed me.

"Bella?" said Alice suddenly.

"Yeah Alice" I replied.

"Where home"

"Yeah hard to believe are two weeks vacation is officially over we still have 1 week left till school starts but I so wish we could have stayed longer. You do know you could have stayed Alice but you had to be so persistent about wanting to come back with me"

"Well you know Bella I couldn't let you come home without me besides I have a feeling your going to need me this week." She winked at me before turning away, the sides of her face has pushed out so I could tell she was grinning.

"Alice what do you mean? I don't think anything special is happening at my house for a while"

"Silly Bella Swan, it's going to be your birthday next Saturday 13th before school starts on the 15th remember and you know what that means it's going to be the Bella Ball as I like to call it. The whole town's teenager population is crushed onto the first floor of the Swan's mansion house.

"Oh this weekend is my birthday party? No that means presents and happy faces all for me and Alice before you get any ideas I'm not wearing high heels."

"BELLA, where's the fun in not dressing up the birthday girl besides we go through this every year and I always dress you in the end so save your self the grief and let Auntie Alice sort it", I knew Alice was right i always gave in so i saved myself the grief and bowed down to this battle.

"Fine but be nice" I replied.

"I sure will and besides if you fall no one will know it's you as it's a masked Bella ball this year. Oh look here's my house I'll see you tomorrow for lunch in Port Angels to go over your sizes and stuff but i doubt they changed from last year right? Bye Bella".

Alice kissed me on the cheek before leaving me in the car with my lovely body guards.

"Take us home guys" I said.

"Yes Miss Swan your father will be pleased to know you are safe" said James my head body guard and by far the creepest bodyguard of the lot.

"I bet he will I can see it now my baby is home he will say and then he will run straight to the car I'm in and kiss is like it's his flesh and blood."

"He's not that bad Miss Swan" said Victoria my other body guard i bet she still thinks the whole house doesn't know about her and James's little relationship.

"True but I just wanted to make myself feel a bit better about this whole thing" I said.

"Your home Miss Swan and look your father is waiting for you" said Laurent.

"Whoopee now I have to actually watch him tongue the cars door handle with my own eyes instead of hearing about it from the kitchen staff at breakfast tomorrow."

"Very funny Miss Swan but before we forget we have some new staff working for the house just don't be surprised if you see some faces you don't recognise."

The car stopped outside the houses front I quickly went to grab the door before my father could so I wouldn't have to talk to him. I was too late but I wasn't greeted by the eyes of my father instead I was staring into the eyes of pure emeralds.

"Miss Swan my name is Edward Cullen I am now working for your father and I thought it would be better if I introduced myself to you before another could do it for me." Edward was glowing with pure joy I had never seen a human being so happy.

I was lost in his eyes so when I did move I found I tripped over his feet and straight into his catching arms. His face was pressed inches away from mine if I lifted my head I would practically be touching his lips.

"Miss Swan I am sorry to have tripped you up please let me help with your luggage" Edward replied.

"Sure that would be really helpful but please call me Bella everyone else does or at least I want them too anyways Miss Swan is so formal."

"Fine then Bella it would be my pleasure"

Alice was right I was going to need her especially this week.

With introductions over Edward took my luagge in as I followed I looked back to see Charlie inspecting the cars sides for scratches and for once I didn't care Charlie hadn't even looked at me. I knew someone else had looked at me the way my father should have with caring eyes.

That night I went to sleep and dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Copyright of Characters and locational ideas belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love for Twilight**

**XDXD**

**Review Review Review**


	3. Scheaming

**Copyright for Characters is for Stephenie Meyer**

**Love Twilight**

**XDXD**

* * *

Chapter Two:

_"Girls they wanna have fun, oh just girls just wanna have that's all they really want, some fun…"_

I awoke to my mobile phone vibrating under my pillow; I know that ring tone anywhere it was the one Alice had programmed to ring whenever she called. She had also set up ones for all my other contacts like my father's, which was a police siren.

"Hello Alice, what can I do for you at 6 o'clock in the morning on this beautiful rainy typical Forks day," I grumbled.

"You could get your sorry bum out of bed and come down stairs to the dining room and eat breakfast with you best friend," she giggled down the phone before hanging up.

Great not only did I have to get up early now I had to go discuss party plans with my hyper active best friend. I did love Alice but sometimes she could be so hyper but I suppose that what made me like her so quickly. She was exactly like my mother so light and free. I got up out of my bed tripping on my long quilt that was hanging on the floor, luckily I didn't fall over but it did hurt my ankle. I limped across my room and opened the door to find the strangest sight…

Edward was standing out in the corridor pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair like he was stressed out. I don't think he had noticed me come out yet as he kept it up for a while longer until i coughed lightly. His head turned to me and he said "Uh hi Alice sent me to come and get you I wasn't sure if I should just go in or knock."

"It's ok Edward you just had to knock everyone else does," I replied.

" Good to know, do you mind if I walk you down I think Alice will kill me if I don't escort you to her," he did this crooked smile that dazzled me. Wait a second did I just say he dazzled me, no one has dazzled me and I better answer him before he thinks I'm crazy. I

"If you think it will get Alice of you back then ok," I smiled back.

"Sure so how long have you know Alice?" he asked.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he would ask about Alice I mean Alice is exceptionally pretty and I am just plain Jane and least my hopes weren't too high like they where with Jacob. I had dated Jacob for a couple of months but when we got too serious for his liking he blanked me and then we just stopped talking all together. We broke up after i tracked him down and made him talk. Even though we where friends before after the spilt we never spoke again.

"I've known her since we where practically babies every childhood memory has her in it."

"Same I remember when she was born I was 2 years old when my Aunt Esme brought in this tiny baby and ever since then when my Aunt and Uncle visited us in Chicago she never left my side."

"Wait your Aunt and Uncle are Carlisle and Esme Cullen? That means your Alice's cousin?"

"Yes I told you my name last night I thought you would have caught on since "Cullen" is not a very common name," he was giving me his crooked grin again it made me melt.

"I should have known I suppose I was half asleep" we had reached the dinning room and waiting for us is Alice herself sitting down at the dinning table.

"I see you Bella have met my darling cousin Edward and you Edward have met my amazing best friend Bella," smirked Alice. She stood up and sat on the table.

She was up to something and it didn't like it one bit.

"Why yes Alice you sent him up to get me remember," I smiled back.

"Did I? Well I'm glad my two favourite people could finally meet. Did you know Bella Charlie was really happy to have a Cullen working here, it's thanks to me being so lovely to him all the years."

Edward smirked, "I suppose it has nothing to do with me being a charming person".

"Nope it's all me now get back to work and stop staring at Bella" she giggles before sitting back down.

"Sure thing Alice when you stop bossing Bella about I will stop too, also Bella Mr Swan says he'll see you at dinner tonight. See you around Bella and bye Alice." Said Edward.

He walked out the room and shut the door leaving me with Alice who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I knew there was a reason I had that feeling this week, I'm going to get you and my cousin together. I can see it now," she had her plan face on I had reasons to be scared.

"But first let's plan the party," she said.

I sunk my head down and crashed down into the dinning room chair.

It was going to be a long day.

"Well i have already called up Pattinson Studios and they are sending over a rack of dresses first class which should arrive here tomorrow for you to look out. Robert says hi by the way and also he says he has some new jeans designs for me to look out because he says i have good style. You need to get dressed we have to see the caterers, the party planner about the decorations and also we have to go and fix the party ipod to this years new playlist...." Alice was going on and on.

By the time i got home i had about 20 bags of clothes due to Alice wanting an emergency shop. The party planner had sorted out the decorations and all the other details, the caterer need the desert to be approaved, and the party ipod was busy at Alice's house being synched with Alice's party idea music. Of course she would make me listen to all the music next week before the party but that could wait.

I changed out of my jeans and top into my sweats and went out into the garden to find the stables. When i was little my mother used to do horse riding and she made me promise to always continue riding after she died. I kept that promise and before she died Renee got Charlie to buy me a stable with 5 horses for my 14th birthday.

Inside the stables was my five horses and a very confused looking Edward..

* * *

**I wanted to thank ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood for giving me my first review.**

**Next Chapter Will be up soon and REVIEW PLEASE**

**XDXD**


	4. Denial

**Copyright to Stephenie Meyer for Characters and Locational ideas.**

**Love for Twilight**

**XDXD**

**I am really sorry this took so long to get out but i really wanted to get it right i am too much of a get it right kind of person.**

**This is a mix between Edward and Bella's point of views but it's mostly Edward's so you can see why i wanted to get it right, i had to have this perfect to me anyways.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Inside the stables was my five horses and a very confused looking Edward...?_

EPOV

When Alice invited me down to Forks for a year I was doing my best to get out of it.

Before I came to Forks I lived with my Mother and Father Edward Senior and Elizabeth, all together we are the Masen Family. We were pretty well of money wise but I wasn't the kind of person who wanted to be built up on his parents money. Chicago was nothing like Forks everything was the exact opposite and for that I loved it. I wanted to get away from my busy life and all its problems I suppose that was the only reason I actually decided to go to Forks for the next year.

When my Aunt and Uncle sorted out the arrangements I told them I wanted a job so I could pay for food and rent while I was living there, of course they said there was no need but I didn't want to put them out.

I ended up getting a job at the Swan's residence, home to Mayor Swan and his daughter Isabella who just happened to be Alice's friend, I have my suspicions that the whole thing was set up by Alice. I had bets that Bella would be exactly like Alice.

The job was where my problems began, but it was also where my life began.

The moment I saw Bella I knew she was nothing like I thought she would be, she was nothing like Alice who was always obsessed with shopping and boys. Bella was the opposite when she got out the car she was dressed like any other girl on the street you never would have guessed she was rich. Isabella Swan was the perfect girl for me from the hair on her head to the tips of her toes.

When I caught Bella from falling out the car I was consumed with her beautiful smell of strawberries no doubt her shampoo, she was intoxicating. Everything about her drew me in.

This morning Alice had asked me to go wake up Bella and being a working member of the house I had too, when I got to her door I panicked. Was I meant to walk in? Should I knock? Was I allowed to be in Bella's room?

It didn't matter that I had not gone and got her cause instead she came outside and saw me walking around in circles like a crazy boy. The fact was I don't think she finds me crazy we got talking after that which was a huge step from me smelling her neck the previous night. The conversation was too short for my liking I could have spoken to her for hours everything about her was not what I expected. Bella was the living definition of unexpected.

I was ashamed of my behaviour when Alice had spoken to me she had openly told me to stop staring at Bella. I had been staring at Bella ever since she had spoken to me and now it seemed natural to watch her. I had been rude to Alice when I told her to stop hassling me and worst of all I had openly admitted to both Bella and Alice I had been staring at Bella. I wonder is Bella even took into account I had been watching her. I sure as hope not.

When Alice and Bella went shopping I was left tidying up the house and taking drinks to Mr Swan's office when he asked. He barely noticed me enter and leave until it was about 2 o'clock when I was dropping of coffee.

_Flashback_

_"Edward Masen, I see you have taken to the new job rather well. In fact I was a little concerned hiring you as you are rather young but I see I do not have to worry. Although there is one thing I am concerned about. How old are you?_

_"I'm 17 Sir," I was worried what was wrong. Was I too young to work here._

_"That's very close to Bella and Alice's age. Alice is your family so I have no concerns there but with Bella she is very near the same age as you," replied Charlie._

_"I don't see what you are getting at Sir."_

_"Of course you do. Boys your age are only after one thing and Bella is fits the slot perfectly. This is a warning to you Masen, if you try to start up anything with my daughter there will be consequences. I want you to stay away from her, I saw how you too where last night when Bella arrived it looked like you wanted to eat her up."_

_End of Flashback_

I was actually shocked was I really that easy to read?

Was I really like every other boy?

I knew I wasn't and Bella wasn't any other girl. That's why I knew I had to stay away from her, I would ruin Bella. I ruined things with my parents back home and I ruined things with my last and only girlfriend Tanya. I promised my parents I would never let them down and in the end I let them down. When Tanya and I broke up I could tell my mother was unhappy, I made promises to Tanya as well I promised to Love her but the truth was I never loved her. It made sense we where together though, we grew up together, we where friends since birth and our parents always used to joke about us being married one day.

I never could love her like that no matter how hard I tried I could never say the words "I Love You" with true meaning and Tanya knew this. She tried to make me love her but you can't force love onto someone.

The moment I left Sir Swan's office I called Alice on the phone she was caught up with shopping for Bella who was changing into God knows what Alice put her in. I had told Alice to stop whatever game she was trying to do and as always she claimed that she was up to nothing. I knew the moment Alice had invited me down here she was up to something which brought me to this question. Why did I come here when I knew she was up to something?

I came out to stables to feed to horses and that where I was now. I didn't feel up to feeding the horses even though I knew I had to instead I started to pace across the walk way like I had outside Bella's door the very same morning.

I felt the presence of someone there and looked up to Bella. I wonder how crazy I looked hair in all directions walking around in circles.

"Bella, I didn't know you had come back from shopping how was it?" I was actually concerned for once. Usually when Alice went shopping back in Chicago she would find me and make me watch her do a catwalk. Although I should thank her since I had a rather good taste in clothes thanks to her.

"It was awful Alice had me try on dress after dress and we didn't even buy one. I don't get why she feels the need to buy me clothes I never wear what she buys me anyway. She is staying over tonight as we have a big day tomorrow she has called in Pattinson studios to bring dresses over. I don't get that either I'm not exactly famous yet designer jump at the opportunity for me to wear there dresses. I guess it's Alice and her ways of persuasion. "She giggled lightly before walking over to a horse and stroking it lightly. Her laugh was heaven just like her smile.

"Alice will be Alice, do you do horse riding?"

"Yes actually I do but it's mostly for Renee that I do riding."

"Who is Renee?"

"Renee is my mother she died a few years ago when I was 14 of cancer," there was tension in the air and I wanted to be rid of it.

"I'm sorry Bella...if I had."

Bella cut me off from talking.

"Its fine you didn't know and besides it's nice to talk about this with someone." That lovely smile returned.

"It's not ok I should not have asked," I frowned.

"If you feel so bad you could make it up to me by going horse riding with me before dinner?"

I guess I had not offended Bella as much as I thought I had.

"I shouldn't I have to prepare the dinner with the other staff."

"Pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Bella had walked over to me and was hugging me with all her might. The feel of her arms around me was the best feeling in the world; it was nothing like Tanya's hugs. Bella wanted me there and if Bella wanted me there I would go there.

"Since you asked so nicely I will join you but not for too long." I smiled back with my best smile hoping she would melt like the way her smile made me melt.

"Good now I want you to meet my main man, I have been in love with this boy since I was 14 years old." She pulled me along with a huge smile across her face. I had a feeling a boy was going to jump out of nowhere and hug her taking Bella away from me. I stopped smiling and followed her.

"Edward meet My Darcy, My Darcy meet Edward. I am so glad you two have met." I looked over to where Bella was standing next to her was…

A horse Mr Darcy was a horse thank God.

"Nice to meet you Mr Darcy." I gave a crooked grin to Bella.

"Let's go Edward you are with Mr Darcy and I am with Mrs Darcy."

"Why may I ask is your horses named after Jane Austen characters?" I thought it was cute.

"I like Jane Austen ok and don't you dare laugh at me or I will have them kick you and believe me it hurts"

I started to laugh and that's when I felt a huge kick of my butt.

"OWWWWWW, what was that for?" I was still laughing but the pain from the horses hoof was killing me.

"I warned you and you did not listen simple as, Thank you Mr Darcy for getting Edward," She leaned over and kissed the horse.

How would it feel to be kissed by Bella pure and utter magic I expect but I knew I was never going to find out. Bella was a no go zone and I would keep to my word with Sir Charlie and Myself. I would not start anything I could not finish and I knew Bella and me would never be finished.

Me and Bella went riding for a hour through the forks forest, when we got back to Bella's stables I was sad I knew so much more about Bella than I did and I never wanted to knowledge I got from Bella to stop.

I was intoxicated with Bella.

"Thanks you spending the time with me Edward, you're great." Bella leaned in to hug me. Her face was just lined below mine she looked up at me and I looked down.

If I was going to start something with Bella now was the moment.

I knew the answer.

I hugged Bella back.

I walked away to the kitchen and began to prepare the dinner and table with the other staff members.

BPOV

The moment I looked into his eyes I saw home.

He was everything to me.

I was slowly falling for Edward.

I swear he felt it too but I knew it was mistaken when he hugged me tightly like you would hug someone when you say goodbye and he left.

Nothing…

I had to go get ready for dinner so I left.

Leaving behind my one moment with Edward.


	5. Faking It and Breaking It

**Copyright of charcters and locational ideas to Stephenie Meyer**

**Love Twilight**

**XDXD**

* * *

Chapter Four:

BPOV

It has been over a week since I had seen Edward but it wasn't because I was always busy planning for my party although I would have rather than been the reason. Edward had called in sick the day after we hung out with the stables claming he had some sort of flu, but I thought differently. He had gone from fit as a fiddle to damn right sick overnight? I have heard some people get ill quickly but Edward doesn't seem like the type. I had my theories that it was something to do with me and how I seemed to be drawn to him, maybe he had seen this and was trying to give me space to forget about him. If this was the case I really wanted to tell him his plan wasn't working, absence makes the heart grow fonder and that is certainly the issue between me and Edward.

EPOV

I had spent over a week locked away in my room only venturing out to eat dinner with Carlisle and Esme. Alice had made it her duty to move in to Bella's until the Bella Ball was officially ready for action. Which was a good thing because if she had been here I know for a fact she would be dragging me out of bed and questioning me until I caved and told her about my obsession with Bella. That's right I was obsessed with Isabella Swan, I had never been obsessed with a girl before let alone had a girlfriend so I didn't actually know if I had my feeling mixed with some other emotion.

Carlisle and Esme condemned my behaviour, I had even condemned my behaviour but I knew this is what I needed. I had this crazy idea that if I drew myself away from Bella I wouldn't think about her I would forget how much I was drawn to her. Guess what my plan was a huge failure just like my other plans had been. When I was 10 I thought I could save a snowman by bringing him inside and keeping him warm, I put the snowman by the radiator and guess what he melted. He didn't just melt though he melted all over the floor and under the Christmas tree wetting up all the wrapping paper destroying every single gift under the tree. Thankfully they where not my presents but doesn't mean I didn't get a earful from my mother and then also i cried all the way through christmas because i felt so guilty.

I missed Bella's smell of freesias and strawberries, I missed her smile, I missed everything that was Bella. I could only hope that Bella didn't feel for me like I felt for her of course she didn't though. Bella was beauty and I was nothing but a beast in men's clothing.

Today I had finally brought up the courage to call the Swan's residence and tell Charlie that I was going to be back at work tomorrow. He didn't seem at all happy I was coming back but I guess I wasn't as good as reading people as a though or maybe I was.

BPOV

Alice had spent the whole night tossing and turning in my bed after falling asleep listening to radio pop music, my CD player would never be the same again. I had spent the night tossing and turning on a chair trying to get cosy while I read Wuthering Heights. Sleep had been something I was trying to avoid nowadays as all I dreamed of was never there when I woke up. My dreams made me miss Edward more than I did when I was awake and even when I woke up I would still see him. I was empty without a boy I barely knew and yet I felt I knew him more than others ever could. When he was happy he would give a crooked grin, when he was sad his eyes where soft, when he was hungry his eyes would go a dark green with a hint of black, and when he day dreamed his eyes would glaze over like he was protected and safe in his daydream.

I had told Edward things I had never told Charlie which made me sad, I could open up to a complete stranger but not my own father. Edward made me want to try and live again he was healing the hole in my heart my mother left behind when she left. Except when you heal someone your stitching the back together and that kind of help leaves it's mark, Edward was leaving his mark all across my heart.

My alarm now said it was 6'o'clock in the morning so I got up to ready if I didn't get ready now I never would be changed till about 10ish Alice takes hours in the bathroom getting ready. Not that she needs too she is naturally beautiful it should be me plastering on the make- up to look pretty but I was a klutz with a eyeliner pencil. I could poke my eye about 100 times and still not be finished and don't get me started on the blusher.

I padded across my floor hearing a slapping sound as my foot made contact with the floor, inside my closet I grabbed out a band top Renee got me when we went to a festival in Britain once. It had been my first and last festival. I grabbed from the top shelf a pair of worn in boot cut jeans and then a pair of black vans. I would always choose comfort over fashion any day.

The stairs had been polished obviously since last night as the moment I stepped on them I felt my feet slide; this was not going to be good.

Gripping a hold of the banister I made my way down the stairs even in the most practical shoes I still managed to almost cripple myself.

As I reached the final step a feeling of accomplishment began to fog over that was until I saw the front door open and Edward Cullen walk in. I tripped over my foot and fell backwards smashing my head onto the stairs; I felt everything go dizzy and sore. Then I felt someone wrap there arms around me and carry me off, I had no idea where I was going but I smelt the scent of velvet and gave up caring.

When I felt the softness of the sofa I knew I was in the living room, I opened my eyes and looked around no one was there. The house was silent until I heard the thuds of someone running, seconds later Edward burst into the room carrying a huge bag full of ice.

When his hands reached out to my head I stopped breathing than was until a huge chill crept across my body, the ice bag was now at the back of my head.

"Bella are you ok? You seem to hit the stairs really badly," his voice was filled with concern.

"Edward this stuff happens to me all the time this is probably the least dangerous situation I have got myself into," I smiled back weakly wincing a little as I ice turned my head numb.

"Bella how can you say that you practically dented the stairs with you head."

"I think you are being just a bit dramatic about this but I'm ok and so will be the stairs. I need to get breakfast so yeah?"

I got up way too fast so my body began to tilt and I fell side ways, Edward pulled me up and sat me back down.

"Not going to happen you might have a concussion so sit back down while I get you something to eat and then we need to talk. What do you want to eat?"

Panic screened over me what could we possibly talk about?

"I guess that's ok as long as you bring me waffles," I put on my best smile and watched as he walked away.

Edward was back since when? and what did he want to talk to me about. My heart was doing twists and turns as I waited. 10 minutes later I was still debating if I should take a hike and hide in my closet. Knowing if Alice found me she would drag me out so I gave up and waited which was a good thing because he came back.

"Ok you eat and listen whilst I will talk, Deal?" He propped up his eyebrow as if he was telling a child what to do, I guess I was a child because I suddenly nodded.

"Ok then, Bella what I basically wanted to say was... I don't think we should be friends."

I choked on my waffle as I digested what he was saying.

"What?" I could tell I had the facial expression of someone who's just got slapped for the first time and that's exactly what it felt like.

"Just listen ok not eat. As I said I don't think we can be friends but not because I don't like you ok. It's best for you that we are not friends I am bad for you even if you don't know it yet, I will break you to you lowest level and stamp on you without even realising I'm doing it."

I interrupted him quickly, " Like right now for instance? Edward it's thanks to knowing you I am the way I am, although I have barely spoken to you I feel as if I could tell you everything and it would always be ok." I smiled at him.

"Bella I…"

"Bella my lovely it's time to go we have to get you dress," said Alice as she came swinging into the lounge.

"What? When did you get up?" I asked.

"I got up after you left and we are running late, now hurry up Robert will not wait forever he has many other clients to deal with you know."

Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door leaving Edward alone, I just realised he never finished what he was going to say.

* * *

**What was Edward going to say???**

**You will have to wait and read **

**Please review cause i would like to know im writing ok and that people are happy with the way im taking the story.**

**Ps: I'm sorry i take forever updating and that i never write pages of the story but i am currently busy with GCSE's. Lots of coursework and such it's not fun and at all!**

**I also like to take things slow so they come out good in my eyes anywaysXDXD**

**REEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Dresses and Realization

**Copyright of Characters and locational ideas to Stephenie Meyer but some my own.**

**Love Twilight!**

**I'm trying to update more so you lot don't have a long wait so here it the latest chapter, also thank British weather (snow) for me getting it done. i had only two days of school this week.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

BPOV

Shopping with Alice could be seen as good thing for some since she has such amazing taste in clothes but for others like me who hated shopping she could be your number one enemy. It sometimes amazed even me that she was my best friend but I suppose opposites are seem to draw people together, take my parents for a example. Renee had been a scatterbrain she would forget the tinniest things while my father was so organised and together that's probably why he went into politics. When Renee was told she had cancer it was like she grew up in that whole year, Charlie became the child of their relationship forgetting anything that didn't revolve around Renee and who could blame him. He was losing the love of his life slowly; everyday he would watch her wither away. I watched too but unlike Charlie I lost both my parents that day. When my mother died she took my father's soul with her.

"What are you thinking about besides my cousin? Whatever it is has certainly got your brain working overtime. It's the party isn't it you have finally come to your senses and have decided to chuck yourself into these last 3 days of party planning?" Alice's eyes lit up at the last idea the most so I decided to stray her mind onto that topic, as I wasn't up for discussing Edward yet…or about my parents.

"As always you are spot on Alice, I am going to go full into party planning with you starting with picking out my perfect dress." I put on my best fake smile in hopes my acting skills had improved.

No such luck.

"Bella I can read you like a open book and besides since when have you ever wanted to party plan?"

Drats. Need a back up plan... Edward...Conversation...there we go.

"Never, if you must know I was thinking about mine and Edward's conversation before you dragged me out the room like a hostage."

"I am sorry but Robert Pattinson is a world class designer and he waits for no one. If I had any hopes of getting a dress of him today is the day. Speaking of which we have arrived, we shall talk about my cousin later. Come on Bella."

I slumped out the car and over towards the studio with Alice following behind me making sure I didn't make a break for the car like last times incident. It wasn't pretty i ended up having bandages around my face for a week.

When I opened the door a small ring echoed across the room and out to the back alerting Robert we had arrived. He came out grinning at Alice and then looking me up and down.

"Is this the girl?" he asked.

"Yes, Bella, Robert, Robert, Bella," replied Alice.

"Excellent, Come I have a rack of dresses in the back."

Robert grabbed my hand and pulled me along with Alice once again following behind. I was being dragged and carried a lot today.

"Alice your dress is ready for you with all the added features including you matching mask, Bella go strip in the changing room and put this baby on."

Robert handed me a small dress that would cut off above my knee, it was a halter neck white dress covered in golden dots. I did as I was told and came out only to be shoved back in the changing room by Alice who then told me to put on another dress. I was guessing she didn't like that one. The new dress was over the top; it could only be a wedding dress. It had small details in the top and on the skirt, it was styled to wrap and layer across certain parts of the body to make the wearer look smaller. I walked out the changing room to find Alice and Robert in tiny whispers they stopped when the noticed me.

"Back in the changing room Bella, I want to see extravagant Robert big and bold. GO GO GO my vision must be complete, give her the one with the…"

I went back into the changing room with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach what in god's name was Alice going to make me wear.

Alice handed me a plain white dress with short straps for the top, the skirt was made from puffy netting like a tutu but instead of sticking out it flowed down to my feet. The back of the dress was exactly like a tutu all the netting was bunched and made to push out. I loved it even before I tried it on; it was simple and elegant. Once I changed into the dress I noticed Alice had put by the curtain a pair on white satin shoes with silver jewels on the very ends, placed lightly on top was a butterfly mask in a matching white. I pulled on the shoes not bothering to complain about my klutz like behaviour in high heels and placed the mask on my face, I turned to the mirror and saw a new girl. This girl was beautiful she was graceful she looked so together everything I wasn't and yet this girl was me.

I walked out of the changing rooms and came face to face with Alice who had also changed into her dress; hers was lilac with a matching butterfly mask.

"Alice you look beautiful, and thank you for the dress."

I pulled of my mask as tears filled my eyes, Alice came over to me she used her smallest finger to wipe away every teardrop.

"Thank Robert I asked him to design this dress especially for you, I wanted to see it before you tried it on that's why we let you try on the other dress and also why you caught us whispering. I'm guessing you like?"

I smiled down at Alice, " I love it."

"Robert we'll take both of the dresses you have truly out done yourself this time I owe you for eternity."

Robert came over and hugged us both, " Eternity is a very long time but i'll hold you too it."

Alice and Robert packed away both dresses into dry cleaning bags and soon we where on our way back to my house. Alice had a hard look on her face and was moving her lips like she wanted to say something but seemed to draw it back in quickly before it got out. Eventually she spoke.

"Bella, I think you should know why Edward was not at work the past week or so." Alice had a frown on her face as she started to explain, "Edward was hiding of work he wasn't sick, he wasn't unwell in any way. Don't judge Edward he had a good reason for being off but it's not my place to tell you, I know all of this from my parents by the way so don't think Edward is keeping things from you."

What?

"Alice stop why should I care about anything you have just said I don't like Edward, heck were not even friends. Edward stayed of work because he hates me not because he cares…"

"Bella you have no idea how wrong you are, my cousin has never been good at getting the right message across. Also don't give me all that crap about you not liking him and him hating you, I know for a fact Bella that you like Edward and maybe one day you could even love him. You both may want to give up before you have even tried but I'm not going to let you, come on I am sorting this out."

"When are you going to learn to let things go?"

"Never, besides look how everything works out when you pester things so much."

With that Alice kicked into hyper speed and in about 2 minutes later we where parked outside my house. Alice is amazingly scary when on a mission.

"Go inside and change into your dress I want to get a photo of you in it for this years birthday album. Even the mask and shoes now hurry up."

Alice dashed ahead inside the house probably to get the camera leaving me behind for the first time today. I got our dresses out the car boot and went inside to my room; the house was very busy compared to how it had been before we left. All the staff where awake and trotting about the rooms tidying up shelves and moving objects around the house. My party was 3 days away and they where already preparing for it, I guess was Alice had told them to start early. I walked up the stairs being careful not to trip on the steps again and made my way into my bedroom. I was careful to peak around the corridors in hopes of seeing Edward but no such luck he was far away from me. I hung up the two dry cleaning bags in my closet and started to undress. Once the dress was on I put the mask and shoes back on, I heard footsteps outside in my room. Thinking it was Alice I stepped out the double-doored closet and came face to face with no other than Edward.

"Edward what are you doing here? I thought you where Alice," I smiled at him before taking of my mask.

Edward's eyes remained glued to the floor, "Alice sent for me to come here to speak to her. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She should be here in a second she went to go get a digital camera to take some photos of us in our dresses for my party album. I get one from her every year ever since I was 4 they have been Alice's gift for me for my birthday."

"Good I'll wait outside," Edward turned around and walked out the door leaving it open slightly.

Sadness washed over my face like a suffocating blanket he couldn't stand to even be in the same room as me. I heard the sound of clicking heels and I knew Alice was on her way. I put my mask back on and sat down on my bed being careful not the ruin any of the dress. Alice marched in with Edward trailing behind her, "Bella front and centre."

I stood up and walked directly in front of Edward and Alice, she quickly fixed the dress a bit and stepped back to start the camera into a clicking frenzy.

"Done, go change whilst I talk with my cousin."

I did as I was told I changed quickly and tidied away my dress, mask and shoes. I was about to walk out the closet when I heard mumbling along with a raised voice. It wouldn't hurt to eaves drop only for a moment. I pressed my ear against the closed door and listened.

EPOV

Bella walked into the closet to get changed leaving me with the devil that is Alice.

"Alice what is it you wanted me for?" I knew exactly what she wanted me for but I wanted to see if she would beat around a topic before getting to the real matter at hand. Bella.

"You know why Edward it's about Bella what's this about you hating her and not wanting to be her friend?" Alice had on her best I'm going to kill you if you mess up face.

"It's exactly what you heard Bella is better of without me as was Tanya."

"Tanya didn't deserve you Edward and you know Bella is nothing like Tanya."

"I know that but I still I can't do that with Bella."

"Why? Why is it you condemn yourself so badly for Tanya's mistake. Tanya cheated on you because she was greedy."

"No, Tanya cheated on me because I was a lousy boyfriend. I will not have Bella hate me the way Tanya did. I couldn't live through it again."

"So you do like Bella? I knew it that's why you're putting all your guards up. Also you can't live in fear that every girl you date is going to cheat on you."

"Alice I have never felt like this before, how i used to feel about Tanya isn't even close to this. How could Bella want me though you saw her in that dress, she is so beautiful."

"Edward that's so..."

Alice face shot close to the door as we heard it creak ever so slightly.

"I have to go Alice I'll talk to you and dinner or after but we will talk."

With that I walked out I could only hope Bella heard none of what I had just said. I thought back to what Alice had said maybe Bella was the one.

I had never felt this way for anyone before, Tanya had been my girlfriend who had cheated on me because i would not sleep with her. I wanted to wait till marrige while Tanya had already been with 3 guys. I suppose when you look at it like that our relationship was a failure to start we where both on different levels. Tanya wanted different things from me and i wanted different things from her.

Maybe Bella could be everything that i wanted. I was tired of running from my feelings i would make Bella mine.

BPOV

Drats I heard nothing.

All I got was Edward saying we will talk later Alice, something like that anyways.

Edward...

APOV

"Bella get your butt out here now."

I so hoped Bella heard that when she was changing. For now though I'll pretend I didn't hear Bella trying to eaves drop let her think she got away with it.

* * *

**The dresses are saved on my website so if you want to see them then go on my profile and look for my webs link.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I like your opinions and such so yes please review. For those that have reviewed thank you.**

**Update Soon (Hopefully) Have a good week.**


	7. A Heck Load Of Plotting

**Copyright of Stephenie Meyer for Characters and Locational Ideas**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

EPOV

I had been pacing around the Swan's kitchen ever since I had got my hour break from work, I needed a plan, not just any plan, I needed a plan that was Bella proof and really that doesn't give me many options. The plan also had to also be conducted under Charlie's nose I didn't want him to find out I was pursuing his daughter after I gave him my word I wouldn't, I don't usually go back on my word but Bella was something I wasn't ready to give up. I doubt I would ever be ready to give her up.

I heard the tinniest click in the back of my mind and that's when I knew what I was going to do.

Charlie's POV

I could tell the moment I set eyes on Edward Cullen he was going to be trouble and yet I hired him as a favour to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle had been Renee's doctor he was the one who found out she had Cancer, but he wasn't the one to save her. Even so I would never blame him, I would always be grateful to the Cullen's after all the help they gave to Bella when I was never there. I still was never really here for Bella and that's why I liked Alice she was there for Bella when Renee wasn't and when I should be but still couldn't be.

I tried to be there now but I couldn't Bella looks so much like Renee it kills me to look at her. When I saw Bella and Edward look at each other I saw love, they seemed unaware they where looking at one another in any way at all. I planned for it to stay that way and I would do that by any means possible even if it meant calling in reinforcements.

I picked up my phone and made a call to my good friend although it wasn't him I needed I needed his soon.

"Mr Newton it's me Charlie Swan, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour. Well not you it's more your soon I want to ask the favour of. Is Mike was doing anything tonight?"

He sighed, "No, he just got back from football practise and usually he stays in."

"Well was thinking of setting Bella up on a date with Mike, they have known each other for a while and Mike is a very decent boy."

"Well you know Mike he's crazy about Bella already so I doubt he'll miss this chance for a date, let me ask him just in case."

I heard voices muffling and then a loud shout further away from the phone.

"Mike says he would gladly take Isabella out, what time do you want him over?"

I smiled knowing everything was going just the way I wanted it, I checked the butler's timetable to make sure Edward was working tonight.

Edward Cullen: 6pm to 9pm

"6:30 good?"

I wanted to be sure Edward was well into his shift.

"Perfect, Mike will see you and Bella then. Bye"

"Bye"

I knew Mike's father would willingly except the offer and make his son go as the Newton's where having money issues, I bet they where hoping if they got on my good side I would lend them money. No such luck, it's a dog eat dog world and I'm the one eating up all the wimpiest dogs.

Perfect just before Bella leaves I will request for a glass of water and have him bring it to me as I say goodbye to Bella, that way Edward Cullen will see Bella as being unavailable and keep his dirty hands of her.

Now all I had to do was tell Bella she had a date with Mike Newton tonight and to get ready, this was going to be the hardest part of my plan so far.

BPOV

After I had come out the closet Alice had told me her and Edward were well aware of my failed attempts at eaves dropping, I just said I had no idea what they where talking about and dropped the conversation. I was glad when Alice didn't pick up the topic again instead she had us look through old birthday albums she had made me whilst eating cookie dough Ben and Jerry's. We had then moved on to Alice teaching me how to walk in my new high heels and where now watching our most recent favourite romantic comedies. I was slightly surprised the ice cream hadn't run out yet.

I should really be watching the movie but my thoughts where drawn to visions of me and Edward walking side by side in fields, dancing together at my birthday even though I can't dance and also what it would be like if Edward and I ever kissed. Not that we where going too since he no longer wanted to be my friend. I was just getting more into my kissing daydream when Alice interrupted me, "Isabella Maria Swan are you even watching this amazing film that I know for a fact is one of our favourites?"

I went with the honest answer, "Nope." Adding a slighting popping sound to the letter O.

"I wonder why? It's probably because you're thinking about my dashing cousin and what it would be like to kiss his lips?"

I blushed slightly trying to ignore Alice's gawping sounds as she realised her guess was right.

"I was right? I was only messing with you. Bella and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COME'S BELLA WITH A BABY…"

The sudden stop in Alice's singing made me look up to see Charlie watching in the doorway. Charlie never visits me without a reason so I knew I should expect the worst.

His eyes looked down to the floor as he spoke to me, "Isabella tonight Mike Newton is taking you out for dinner as a date. It would really benefit me at work if you dated a Newton. His family are in a lot of trouble and I want to show that the Swan's are supporting them all the way, so try and cheer up Mike a little."

The smile I had once had fell from my face as I realised what Charlie had done, I knew I had no say and arguing would just cause a massive fight. Even if we did fight I know I would still be going out for dinner.

"Fine, when should I be ready?"

The dullness in my voice was obvious I didn't like Mike; he was Fork's High School's football captain. He was like the classic jock guy in the movies he thinks he's all that and because of his title and that he can have any girl he wants. I was his latest chase for the past year since I refused to date him. I could only hope that once this date was over he would not go spreading rumours that him and I where dating. I already had Lauren and Jessica on my backs about him since Jessica so badly wanted to get her claws into him.

I personally don't see what guys see in me? I'm just plain Jane, boring and dull Isabella Maria Swan. Although according to Alice I was one right babe, as she liked to put it.

"Be down in the lobby at 6:30 where Mike will be waiting."

The smile on Charlie's face was as big and bold as ever, "Ok."

With that Charlie walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Bella you can't go on a date with Mike, he is gross and a perv. If you do go by your birthday party the whole school will think you two are dating," the face Alice pulled was exactly like the time I had told Alice Renee had cancer it was utter shock and horror.

"I know I will just tell Mike at the end of the date this was a one off and I did it for Charlie. I'm sure he will understand. Now work your pixie magic and make me look pretty. I want to flaunt at Mike what will never be his and also rub into Charlie what I'm going to look like at my party in room full sexually frustrated boys."

I smiled and made my way over to my dressing table where a big mirror was now placed with lots of cosmetics. Alice always had my room moved about near my birthday but not for my convenience more for hers. She had everything set to where she wanted it which meant my desk was now a dressing table jam packed with make-up and a mirror that flashed lights.

"Sure it's Charlie and Mike your rubbing it into more like Edward's I bet you're secretly hoping Edward sees what he so badly thinks he doesn't want and then he magically changes his mind. He then decided to jump you."

"You have it so right Alice apart from the jumping part, Joking."

I giggled as Alice started to pluck, pull and puff up, my hair I could swear I heard here grumble, "I'm exactly right about the jumping part."

In record time Alice had me ready to go by, 6:25 the pixie was amazing.

Alice decided she didn't want to go see the lovely Mike and stayed upstairs in my room watching the remains of the movie. I made my way slowly down the stairs being careful not the trip and smash my head again. When I got to the bottom Mike was already waiting with Charlie standing beside him, Charlie had a twisted grin planted on his face what the heck was that about?

I made my way over to Mike smiling such a fake smile I swear my jaw was going to drop off.

"Hi Mike"

"Hi Bella you ready to go?"

"Almost let me just get my coat."

I made my way over to the coat closet pulling out my black coat Alice brought for my supposed date nights I will have in years to come. Just as I shut the door to the coat closet I heard another door opening and out came… Edward.

His eyes fogged over as he locked eyes with me. His eyes only looked away when he spoke to Charlie and when he was giving me the once over.

"Mr Swan, I brought… I brought… your drink," he was stuttering slightly.

"Thank you Edward, just wait for a moment while I send Bella and Mike off on there DATE," Edwards's eyes nearly pulsed out the side of his head when he heard the word. His eyes no longer where bright they held a new emotion that I recognised so well pure anger and hatred but it was being aimed at Mike not me, which was surprising. When Edward looked back at me all of the anger was gone I saw sadness and pain, it hurt me to leave Edward looking like that.

I turned away not standing the sight of Edward and pain, I lead Mike out my house quickly not looking back to wave to Charlie. Mike walked over to his side of the car and got in leaving me in the cold. I wish my date was with Edward he would then open the doors for me and we would drive of into the sunset. I guess to Mike chivalry was dead.

Charlie's POV

Perfect my plan worked. Now Edward Cullen will know to stay away from my daughter.

Although I couldn't help but notice how sad Bella looked as she left with Mike. Had I done the right thing?

Of course I had I'm Charlie Swan I always know what's right it's my job as Mayor of Forks.

BPOV

_3 hours later…_

Mike had just dropped me off after the worst date of my life, I haven't been on many dates but that one was the worst and I have been on some pretty bad ones. Mike had ruined my dress after knocking my food into my lap spilling it all down my front I was meant to be the clumsy one. He not only did that he also couldn't stop talking about football. I prefer talking about music, books and even the weather to football.

The house was silent, everyone was asleep or Charlie was out when Charlie was out I let everyone rest. I didn't like having maids, butlers or security guards. Although I should be glad otherwise I never would have met Edward. I crawled upstairs and into my room to change out of my clothes. I looked down at the clock that was beside my bed, 9:30pm. I changed into my sweats since Alice was sleeping on the floor she wouldn't be awake to complain about my outfit. My feet made slapping sounds as I crossed over my room from my closet to my bed. I was just about to pull my blanket over me when I heard a slight knock on the door. I bet it was Charlie here to ask how brilliant my date went. Crossing over my room again quietly as possible I made my way to the door, the door creaked as it opened slightly. I peaked out the crack and gasped.

Edward was outside my door with the most worried expression I had ever seen.

"Bella, I know it's late but can we talk outside?"

He eyes confused me it was like he wanted me to say no but he also wanted me to say yes, "Sure? Just let me get my shoes on."

I opened the door fully before turning around and heading to my closet to get my uggs. I returned back to the door where Edward was waiting in the same spot exactly where he stood before. I let Edward lead me out down the stairs, through the kitchen, out the back door and into the garden.

He had us walk for a while leading me out into the forests further away from my garden, I should be scared. My heart was beating fast, but as the trees branches started to reach out I could smell the scent of moss and velvet. It calmed me slightly; I followed Edward as we started to go up hill. It was becoming hard for me to follow but Edward always checked to make sure I was ok. He never spoke or touched me I felt hurt but it made me realise how I missed his gentle touch. I saw a break in the trees up ahead there was a slight light coming through the parting them even though it was dark.

We got closer to the light and when we reached the break in the trees I found I was standing in a meadow.

"I have lived here longer than you have and never before have I found this meadow when I go riding."

I looked up at Edward waiting for a reply, more like hoping.

"You just have to know where to look; I come here often when I need to think."

Edward looked down on me the moon made his eyes shine so bright compared to how he usually eye colour.

"Is this why we can never find you when you're on your break?"

"Yes"

Edward walked further into the middle of the meadow, I followed him listening as I heard the slightest sound of twigs snapping. Edward turned around and looked directly at me I stopped dead in my tracks his gaze dazzled me.

"Bella, there are things I have to tell you and I know if I don't say them now I never will."

He took two giant strides over to me and reached for my face. He ran his hand down my cheek causing me to blush. He looked down on me as I slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**So what do you think about that? What's Edward got to say that he had to drag Bella out into a meadow for???**

**If you have never reviewed before please review!!**

**Thank you for all those people who have put my story on there favourite list and if you have me on alert it's nice to know people like my ideas and such.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Will Update soon**


	8. Say What You Need To Say

**Copyright to Stephenie Meyer for Characters and Locational Ideas**

**I have been busy for a while so it has taken me a while to update but i have done it.**

**Review what you think please**

**Ps: Thanks for all the positive reviews**

**Love you **

**Lisa**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

EPOV

"_I'm listening."_

Her voice made all doubts in my mind about confessing vanish I knew I had done the right thing in bringing her here and the words I wanted to say where on the tip of my tongue. Waiting to be said yet I still could not say what needed to be said. If I didn't say something soon I feared she would leave. Come on Edward now's your chance.

"Say what you need to say Edward," the whisper on the wind was one I had never heard before it wasn't Bella's voice but it was so close to being her voice. I certainly hadn't said anything and neither had Bella. It could just be me going crazy with myself.

BPOV

"Say what you need to say Bella," I heard my mum's voice brush past my ears in the wind. Was she really here? Mom?

EPOV

I looked back to where Bella was standing; I could never look at her and think straight my thoughts would go crazy. She looks stunning in the moonlight the way her skin glowed a pale white her eyes shine like crystals, her hair flew about in the wind. I could smell her strawberry shampoo as the wind picked up her hair again brushing it across her face. She didn't bother to move her hair out of her face it was blocking the wonderful view. I reached out with my right hand and moved her hair out of her face, her body jolted again in shock. Had i really just touched her. Yes i believe i did.

My lips moved of their own accord I had lost all control of the words that came out my mouth, "There are so many things I have said and done to you and if I could take them back I would. I should never have ignored you, I should never have told you I didn't want to be your friend and I should never have blocked you out my life when it's clear you belong in mine. That is if you'll be my friend?"

I looked down at Bella and saw her lips move slightly but she stopped herself, "I don't understand why you hated me so much Edward."

I loved the way my name came of her lips like the most delicate tune in the world, "I never hated you "

"Then why did you skive of work for a week after i came back home?."

I was shocked how did she know i skived of work?

"I never skived of work Bella i was ill with the flu."

"Don't lie to me ever, Alice told me everything and you never seemed like the type of boy who would miss work for any cold" her checks blushed red with embrasment from the confrentation. Her blush was my new favourite thing about her so far. I bet tomorrow I would love the way she blinked her eyes she fascinated me completely.

"Your blush is lovely."

Great Edward completely off topic as always but hey what can you do. Anyways… "No it's not now tell me. Where you ill or not?"

"Not," my voice cracked slightly.

"I knew it but why?"

"I'll be honest with you it was because I couldn't face you. I had a strange feeling that i have only felt once but it was never like this. I was scared, I was a coward to face my feelings."

"Feelings?" Her face looked as confused as ever. Was she really this dense.

"Yes Bella feelings. My feelings for you."

Silence.....

it

was

killing

me

"What feelings are these?"

She blushed again with the sudden forwardness she was giving me.

"Urhh i don't know. I'm as confused as you are but what i do know is i feel **_very _**protective of you. So does your father it seems."

"Ha, Charlie doesn't care for me. He cares for his cars more than he does for his flesh and blood."

Her eyes gave away the hurt she felt for her father, "If only you knew."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing can we stay on the topic at hand please."

I was slightly frustrated, here i was trying to tell her i cared then she would go of on her own tangends.

"Right, so what if i had these feelings also?"

Bella looked away from me not feeling so confident.

"I would say really?" my voice had suddenly become very shaky with worry.

"Really," she replied. That was it we didn't love each other not yet anyways but we admitted to our feelings and that was good enough for me. For now anyways.

BPOV

He cared.

Someone cared.

EPOV

"I should take you back to the real world," i was later than 11 i was sure i had dragged her up here and then i had to bring her back. I didn't want to go.

"That's it then."

Her face look absolutely depressed. Great. I had upset her.

"Urhh"

"Edward Cullen you are something."

"That's what my mother said," i replied. I was hoping she wasn't really that upset.

"In this case it's a good thing."

"No what's a good thing is me asking you to be my date to the Bella Ball. Will you?"

"Don't call it the Bella Ball but i will go to my party with you."

"Good now i'd better get you back."

With that the night drew to a close i walked Bella back home and to her room but not without my many questions. I wanted to know Bella like no one else knew her.

Thank you Alice for bringing me here.

I was here for a reason and i knew i was here for Bella.

BPOV

Things where suddenly a lot brighter than they had ever been, i was changing and it was all for Edward. I looked over at my alarm.

_2.00am_

It was late.

Alice was sprawled out across the floor still in the huddle of pillows we had gathered to watch a movie. Tomorrow would be a long day and i was sure Alice would make it long.

I walked over to my bed trying to be quiet, i removed my shoes and climbed into bed.

I was looking foward to my birthday and it was all thanks to him.

i dreamed that night once again of Edward.

* * *

**Don't hate me but its too soon for them to say the "L" word. That's what i think I want a big thing for that.**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**IF YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE TRY AND REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**PS: Sorry that this chapter is not long.**


	9. Details, Dates and Dilemmas

**Copyright for Characters and locational ideas goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**_Ok people this is the next Chapter sorry for the long wait but i have been busy getting ready for Exams. I also had a college interview and guess what i got in, so i will be of to college next year if i get my grades._**

**Longest Chapter I have ever wrote!!!!!**

**Yes they will get longer!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Details and Dilemmas

BPOV

I was well aware of Alice's presence in my room, I was also well aware how if I got up now she would drag me over to my walk in wardrobe and not let me out till she was content with her fashion choice of the day. There was no doubt in me that she knew I was awake but was choosing to let me rest due to tomorrow nights late evening plans. I had only today left and tomorrow would be the Bella ball. Previous years I had never looked forward to my birthday but there was something good about this year's party that made it so much better than the others. I had Edward Cullen coming as my date; people had asked to be my date to previous parties but no one I really liked. In fact when I look back I never really had a crush on anyone when growing up, and if I did I don't think fictional characters count. If they did then my boy would have to be Romeo before Edward I sort of had a thing for him. All this thinking was making me hungry but I still wasn't ready to wake up and face the music that was Alice.

I groaned pretending to be sleeping still and rolled over onto my side, I made sure I was rolling in the direction of my bedside table. On my table would be my alarm clock. I wonder how long I had slept for. I peaked open my left eye slightly and looked at my clocks screen, 13.00.

It was 1'oclock in the afternoon no wonder I was hungry not only had I missed breakfast I had also missed lunch. Which meant I had missed my lunchtime prep from Charlie, whenever Charlie had guests coming to the house for an event he would tell me how to behave correctly and how to dress. He must have already seen my dress otherwise Alice would have dragged me out to shop again for a dress, which had the Charlie seal of approval.

I was growing bored with the silence so I grumbled slightly, sat up and stretched. I couldn't stretch for long because the moment I had moved Alice literally leaped across my bed and straight onto my lap.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, you're awake finally I was growing bored sitting here by myself."

Alice dragged my name on so long and high pitched I swear I heard the corners of my windows crack, I could be imagining things.

"Hi Alice." I mumbled back trying to keep up my half asleep charade.

"You're a terrible actress Bella, I knew you were awake but being the kind, loving not annoying best friend that I am I let you relax for a while. Except that was then this is now and now means Bella move it we have a busy afternoon ahead of us. You have to approve all the decorations, try on you dress again, try some of the food the catering staff are serving and you have..."

"Alice if you love me as much as you claim to do you will get me some eggs, I am so hungry I could eat I horse."

"Well we have Mr Darcy in the stables if you really are that hungry and if your still not full theirs Mrs Darcy."

I breathed out a long sign before replying, "You know what I mean."

"I know Bella but it's not everyday a girl can joke about eating a horse so I though I would squeeze in a quick joke before your breakfast. Although are you sure you don't want a horse leg or something? The cooks are well prepared in making exotic foods."

"You're a first rate comedian Pixie, but before you start cracking up more jokes. FEED ME!!"

I growled the last words trying to scare Alice into leaving my room.

"Ok, there's no need to shout."

In saying that Alice got of my lap danced out the room and gracefully shutting the door behind her. I always had been envious of Alice she was beautiful like her parents. I called her Pixie from the way her hair was cut, she cut it extra short so it spiked out on the edges. I was really short compared to most girls but Alice took the cake in being the shortest girl ever to attend Forks High School.

I removed my blankets, which were tangled, around my legs from rolling over and got up. Like most days I went straight to my closet grabbing a pair of sweats from the right hand side. Then the though crossed my mind, _what would Edward think?_

_Did Edward like how I dressed?_

_Did he like how I looked in general?_

_He had to right otherwise he would never have said that he liked me. _

_To like someone you had to be attracted to them appearance wise and personality wise._

_I have no idea what I'm doing I've never dated a guy before, let alone kissed a guy before?_

_Did Edward want his girls to be experienced?_

_Oh my god, for once I needed the Pixie's help._

I raided around my closet this time looking at all the Alice approved clothes everything was so different to what I usually wore. Did I really need to change? I dug down deep into my closet more this time finding some Alice approved Jeans I also found a white blouse and a long tanned sweater. All this was Alice approved of course so it had to look ok.

I changed into my fresh new outfit feeling more awake now; I left my closet and made my way over to my dressing table. Underneath all of Alice's hairsprays and make up I found my hairbrush and a couple of hair bands. I tied my hair back into a ponytail since after attempting to brush it my hair was not allowing me to tame it today. I creaked my door open slightly and peaked out. I was nervous about seeing Edward today, I had always been nervous about seeing him but since we had both confessed to having some form of feelings for one another would things change? They were bound to change right they had to change, hopefully this change was for the better.

The coast was clear I quickly crept along the corridor and down the stairs being more careful not to slip and smash my head on the step again. That had really hurt me the last time and I sure didn't want to experience that pain again. Who knew stairs could be so painful.

I breathed out a sign of relief and breathed in whilst I drew in the air I smelt the distinct smell of eggs. Yummy.

I followed the smell into the kitchen and found the lovely Alice sitting on the side talking to the head chef while they made my breakfast. I would never understand Charlie, why did we need a chef? I could cook pretty well, Renee had taught me a few things and the rest I had picked up in school during Home Economics lessons. Alice caught site of me in the doorway and waved at me before turning back to her conversation. I just realised something I didn't recognise the guy cooking, I walked over to them and sat down next to Alice on the side.

"Bella, this is Emmett he is the new Head Chef who replaced Bertha. He arrived when Edward did, I'm sure you haven't met because you would have introduced me to any new friends right?"

Alice pulled a puppy face at me; it was obvious she wanted me to play along with a little game.

"Of course Alice we never keep secrets, hey remember that time a Doritos got stuck in you bra?"

I winked at her hoping she would continue this little game.

"How could I forget Bella you being such a good friend put your hand down my top and got it right out."

"You bet I did because I love you Alice."

"Aw Bella I love you too."

In saying all this we kept our eyes on each other peaking over at Emmett to look at his face, his face looked priceless. He looked like he had never heard such crazy things be spoken out loud before; he should come to our school. Girls talk and do far worse than that. In fact it wasn't even me and Alice who had done the Doritos thing. It was all Jessica and Lauren. They were very close friends you see.

To freak Emmett out even more Alice jumped right on to me and pulled me of the counter. For someone who was small she sure as hell had a lot of strength. We landed onto the floor with a loud bang. Alice then stood up and jumped back down onto me screaming my name out loud. She was moaning my name as well; I just lay there underneath Alice on the floor trying not to burst out in fits of giggles. Emmett on the other hand had literally gone bright red with embarrassment; I guess he thought he was intruding on our moment. Emmett must be a very quiet person, until he said.

"Edward quick get in here you're cousin and Bella are making out on the kitchen floor. You're gonna miss girl on girl action."

His voice was really loud it echoed slightly around the house.

Edward came rushing in with a face filled with horror; I nearly wanted to die of laughter. He really thought I would make out with my best friend who was his cousin. He took one look one look at Alice and me before he burst out laughing. I blushed slightly the thought dawned on me how weird did this look from were Edward was standing. How ridiculous had I been behaving.

"Hi Edward" giggled Alice. I couldn't help but giggle with Alice since she suddenly grabbed my sides and started to tickle me. I felt my face getting even hotter how red was my face now I bet I was the colour of a ripe tomato. I felt something vibrate beside my leg and then I could breathe again. While I caught back my breath I looked around the room, the thing that had vibrated was Alice's phone. Alice was busy babbling on to someone about more party plans, how much had Charlie given Alice to spend. My guess is more than all of my parties put together since he had special political guests coming.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder I looked up and gazed into two emerald green eyes.

"You're eggs are going to get cold you'd better eat."

His voice was more gentle and less guarded I was right when I though things would change. It seems Edward was going to be more open with me which was good thing since the boy was so good at being cryptic.

I took his outstretched arm and let him pull me. I sat back down but this time in a seat not on the counter. Emmett passed my eggs over to me on a plate. I began to eat, I realised how hungry I was when I looked down and saw all my eggs gone.

"Hungry?"

Emmett smiled at me before taking my plate again and filling it with another 2 fried eggs. Edward walked over to the fridge and got out a small carton of orange juice. I gulped that down quickly after I had finished my eggs. Alice was still on the phone but she was more frustrated, her left eyebrow arced which meant one thing Alice was not happy. She was also tapping her foot which showed she was getting impatient. I knew Alice too well but I guess being her best friend for almost all my life meant I knew everything there was to know about Alice. She was the same for me, we could probably write a whole fact file on one another and it would be about 20 pages of information maybe even more.

Edward was watching me watch Alice; I turned my attention to him and started to study all his features. His hair was really long now that I thought about it, but it wasn't so long he would look like a girl. Knowing Edward he could work the whole long haired thing anyway. It was sort of a messy bird's ness but it worked. I started to study more of Edward taking in every detail. It was then I realised how toned his body was. His arms were made of muscle and his shirt clung to him in all the right places. Edward was the best-looking guy I had ever seen so what did he want with someone so plain and boring?

I looked back up into his eyes and saw Edward had been doing to same thing. He was studying me while I studied him. Did he like what he saw?

The sound of Alice's voice stopped and I heard a click as she shut her phone.

I returned my attention to Alice hoping it was nothing too big she was worried about, "Bella there is a problem going on outside with setting up the party decorations. Would you mind if I left you here all day while I worked outside to get this done? I could have Emmett taste the food instead and I'm sure we can do you're fitting later on before the party. I wouldn't ask but this is really important, so?"

Just what I need, a whole day to relax.

"It's fine and if it's really important to you then you go do it. I can read a book or something. Just call me on your cell when you want me. You probably won't find me since I'll be curled up reading a book somewhere."

"I love you Bella."

"Not again," squealed Emmett. "Save all the love and kissing for when I'm not here I can never tell if you too are faking it or not."

Alice kissed me on the check and left me alone with Emmett and Edward. I got up and left the two boys to there own games. When I got to the top of the stairs I noticed that there were footsteps tapping behind me. I looked around and there was Edward. What was he following me for?

"I don't suppose you're free by any chance," said Edward.

"By some lucky chance I am but my guess is you are not since you work here?"

"You are correct in thinking so Miss Swan but since your father is out for the day collecting people from airport. I was hoping you would relieve me of butler duty and go out with me for the afternoon."

"I would love too but I don't want to get you in trouble. What if Charlie came back while were gone? You could get fired because of me."

"I have my information Miss Swan for the horses mouth himself and it said he will not be back till 11pm tonight. It seems many politicians like to drink and discuss politics when they get together. Who would have thought there was me thinking they went skinny dipping or something like that."

"What is it with the Cullen family and horses, first Alice this morning and now you?"

"I'm sorry would you rather I said turtle?"

"No Edward, horse is fine but don't you think you wasting time discussing this with me? It's already half two so I suggest you take me out now before the evil horse comes back."

I smiled at Edward who then gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"My thoughts exactly Bella, let's go."

With that Edward grabbed me by my hand, pulled me down the stairs, straight out the front door and to his car.

For a young boy he had a pretty good car. "What kind of car is it?"

"It? Bella this is my Volvo, it's my baby. So I hope you don't mind if I bring my kid along for our little outing?"

I grinned at him and replied, "I never had you down as a father already."

"Oh I'm not but I thought I might as well think of my car like family since I practically care for it like it's a living thing."

"Thing Edward, it's a Volvo and it has feelings."

I walked over to his car door and hugged and the side I was sitting on.

"Very funny Bella, get in the car we've got some things to do."

I got into the car, trusting Edward with my free day to give me some real fun.

"So, I have some questions."

I grinned slightly before replying. "Oh the dreaded questions, I guess it's only right since I asked you so many last night."

"True, so first question. What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, easy answer."

"Your wait they get worse. What's you age?"

"Shouldn't you know all this?"

"Answer the question Bella."

"I'm 16 but soon to be 17."

"Hum"

"Is that a good hum or a bad hum?"

I waited for his answer patiently. I guess I was worried slightly because there was a 2-year age gap between us. I knew this since Edward had told me a story of how Alice and he met when he was two. Would he think I was a baby being only 16 just turning 17?

"I though I was the one asking the questions. Next is favourite colour?"

He avoided my question I bet he thought he was sly about it, id let him think he got away with it and get him later when he least expected it.

Without thinking I said. "Green today."

"Today?"

I shuffled slightly in my seat hoping he hadn't caught on. "It changes day to day but for a while now it's been green."

"Why green?"

It's the colour of you eyes was all I wanted to say but that would be giving things away so I replied. "I guess it's down to the fact everything green here."

Good answer Bella everything is green. The questions continued.

"What type of music do you listen too?"

"I guess it's a mix between Classical and Indie music. I suppose I like almost everything."

He continued asking me questions through out the journey, some were really random while others were just what's my favourite everything. We had been driving for god knows how long and that's when I broke Edward's questionnaire game.

"Were are we?"

"La Push."

"Oh, how long have we been driving?"

"About 30 minutes. Why did it feel like forever?"

"Just a bit your questions dragged the time along."

"Good." He smiled at me triumphantly.

"Why is that good?" Edward was so cryptic in his answers as well as questions you could never guess what his intentions were for asking.

"I like spending time with you. So the more time the better."

The car suddenly stopped.

"We have arrived at our destination please exit the vehicle for your door hand side. Thank you for flying Cullen internationals."

"Cullen international, I like it."

I unbuckled myself from my seat and went to open the door. Instead of opening my door myself I found Edward had already got out and done it.

"Why thank you kind Sir."

"You're welcome Madame now if you please follow me."

"Of course."

Edward ended up leading me to a bookstore were he told me to look around and pick out something. I did as he asked. I wondered around the shop looking at all the shelves not finding anything until I came across the classic section. I browsed through the shelves looking for my favourite book of all time Wuthering Heights. I needed a new copy since the one I had belonged to Renee; I had brought it for her as a present when I was younger. Except Renee never did get to read it since I hogged it again and again after reading it the first time when I got it for her.

I picked up the book and flicked through the pages. I felt like I was being watched and turned around to see Edward looking at me whilst leaning on a book shelf.

"Found something?"

"Yeah let me just go pay." I turned away from him and started to make my way over to the cashier.

"No can do Bella, it's wrong for someone to buy there own Birthday present."

I looked back and asked, "What do you mean?"

He walked up to me and took my book from my hands, "My gift to you."

"What?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow right?"

"Yes but you don't need to buy me anything."

"Alice was right when she said you didn't like people spending money on you."

"Kind of, I don't want you to waste your money on something silly."

"Bella I gift to you from me is nothing silly and besides I know your going to like this gift since you picked it out. I didn't want to buy you something you were never going to use."

"Is there no way I can persuade you?"

He grinned at me and simple stated, "No so it's best you give up now."

"Fine."

He took me hand and kissed my palm lightly. My hand tingled with electricity ever so slightly from his kiss. I felt my skin heat up around my cheeks and knew I was blushing. He dropped my hand before brushing his fingers across my face were my blush was, "I love that I can make you do this."

I looked down with embarrassment still blushing but I felt my face begin to cool. Edward took my hand again and led me to the counter, he paid for the book and we left the store.

I felt so many things when I was with him, we spent the rest of the day talking and walking on the beach. We ate dinner at a small restaurant near the beach and when we were done we walked and talked again. I was sad to leave but like all good days they had to end. It was getting late when we decided to drive back.

The ride home was filled with the lightness of easy conversation, talking to Edward was as easy as breathing.

When we arrived back outside my house I saw one of the curtains twitch. That could only mean two things one: Charlie or two: Alice. I was betting on Alice since I saw no car that belonged to Charlie in the driveway.

"Alice." I whispered hoping he would not hear me. I gript the sides the chairs holding in my final breath with Edward.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do."

"What about you? You're going to leave me to fend for myself against Alice?"

"In most cases I wouldn't but when it comes to my cousin I shall leave you to fend for yourself. Sorry and besides I'm meant to be working. Alice will get me later when you're asleep."

"Good at least you not totally of the hook."

"Never said I was."

I went to reach for the door when I felt Edward's presence move slightly. I turned back to say goodbye when I looked over and saw him leaning over to my side of the car. I leaned back in slightly to see if he still wanted to say something. He kept leaning in further as did I; our faces were 2 cm away from touching when Edward pulled away. Had he been going to kiss me?

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"Night Edward," I replied. I turned away and got out the car. Edward got out too but I was already making my way to the front door. We could not been seen walking in together otherwise Charlie might suspect. It felt strange to be back home, I felt confined again.

The moment I got inside I heard, "Belllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a loud scream echoed through the halls it sounded like my name so I followed the sound of were it came from. I walked up the stairs and into my room and there was Alice. She was tapping her foot quickly, how long had she been waiting?

"Where have you been? Wait better question where have you been with my cousin?"

Here we go. Just when you think your done answering questions more of them come your way.

Denial that always works.

"What are you on about Alice I have been in the Library all day, I told you that I would be hard to find..."

"Save it Swan, I saw you and Edward so don't play dumb. You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Drop it please.

"Sure you don't Bella. Confess to me all the details and if you don't then I shall give you a makeover. I will say this though Thank You."

"Alice you always give me a makeover and Thank you for what exactly?"

"Bringing Edward back, he was never himself after this situation back home and ever since he came here and met you well he's changed. Hey I do not always give you a makeover."

"Have you ever though it was just the amazing ness of Forks that brought him back and not me. Yeah you do to the makeover thing anyways."

"Nope and you know I'm always right. Just like how I know you both like each other and you also just confirmed my conclusion."

"Why are you Cullen's so mysterious and tricky?"

She grinned a big Cheshire cat smile. "It's a gift and Edward's mysterious is he? Tell me more Bella. Details I must know all the details"

"No. Alice...Leave me alone."

"For now but you wait you will confess Swan. Cause you're my best friend I shall wait for you to confess your secrets and if not Mysterious Edward will help me."

"That's just peachy."

Alice went into full on beauty treatment in preparation for tomorrow; she said that I needed to look extra special for our guests coming. I wasn't really sure who she was on about maybe it was Edward and maybe it was Charlie's guest either way though I was still happy. It couldn't be Edward because i had yet to tell Alice Edward was my date.

Charlie came home at 11pm just like he said he would but he had his friends with him and amongst those friends I saw a very old friend of mine. Jacob Black.

Before Renee died Jacob had been my best boy friend while Alice was my best girl friend, we all used to hang out but whenever we played dirt pies Alice would never join us. She used to go off and spend some time reading a fashion magazine. After Renee died Billy and Charlie went on a quest to be the ultimate political icons of Forks and La Push, Charlie became Mayor of Forks and Billy was his deputy head but mostly he looked after the reservation La Push.

That's were me and Edward were today, Renee used to take me there all the time but when she died Charlie refused to go there. He only went to see Billy and Jacob, I never went I missed Renee to much and it brought back memories.

So I guess this means that Billy and Jacob Black were here for my party tomorrow. Charlie had also brought other people but I did not recognise any of them.

After me and Alice had greeted the newly arrived guests we went back to my room but this time we were joined by Jacob. It was just like old times except we were older and things had changed, we all had changed.

Alice filled Jacob in on my dating situation which she supposedly knew all about, when she told Jacob I couldn't help but she the smallest bit of sadness in his eyes. It went away just as quickly as it had been seen. Alice also decided to dance around the room singing the Mysterious Cullen song. Basically a remix of Peter Andre's mysterious girl but instead Alice wore clothes and modelled a long black scarf which she waved about the room like a mad women.

Jacob had to leave though to go back to his guest room, while me and Alice just had to go to bed.

That was when the thought dawned on me. 0 days till my party. Tomorrow was party day.

I had so much to do and say. One of them was telling Alice I was falling for her cousin and the next was he was my date.

EPOV

I watched around the corner of the hallway the guests Charlie had invited to the party where arriving. Amongst all of the people I saw Bella and Alice they were talking a boy, somehow they both knew him. I continued watching them and soon after Alice, Bella and the boy went upstairs no doubt to Bella's room.

Who was he?

How did Bella know him?

And better yet did Bella like him more than me?

Maybe she even loved him...

I guess I'll have to ask Alice about him as I don't want it to look like I am jealous. In fact I could be worried about nothing at all.

Although what if there was something to be worried about, one thing for sure I was going to be fired.

Charlie would see me with Bella tomorrow but for some reason I didn't care. Today had been one of the best days of my life and it was all thanks to Bella.

I left work at 1am and went straight to bed when I got in and this was the first night i dreamed of Bella and Me.

We were happy, she was my wife, we had children, was I in love with Bella?

* * *

**If you have never reviewed before then please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**it's nice to know people like my story so tell me what you think please. **

**There is going to be a huge twist in the story soon so please stay tuned.**

**From**

**LisaMariaHelenaCullen  
**


	10. The Bella Ball

**Copyright to Stephenie Meyer for Characters and Locational Ideas**

**The Bella Ball!!!**

* * *

BPOV

Nothing could destroy the mood I was in, my mind was in the clouds while Alice she was simply being Alice. When I got up this morning I knew it was going to be a day of action especially since I was woken up with Alice blowing a whistle in my ear. It was like my personal party prep boot camp. Now normally I would be grumpy and miserable but I had found this whole morning and afternoon really enjoyable. The house had been hectic since last night's guests had arrived and from what Alice had told me Charlie and his friends were enjoying a good chat in the library. I of course had yet to even leave my room, I had breakfast in bed, lunch at my dressing table and dinner was being served later at my party. Edward had been the one to drop of both meals so he spent five minutes each time chatting with me and Alice. Turns out I didn't have to worry about telling Alice about Edward being my date because when he left from giving me my lunch he said, "Can't wait for tonight Bella. I'll see you at 7."

When Alice heard this is just smiled at me and said, "I knew it."

I had no idea what she was on about as neither me nor Edward had said anything to her. I guess Alice was better at reading people than I thought she was. Edward had also left me my book from yesterday after I forget to pick it up in the car. So while Alice had been doing my hair and make-up I was lost in Wuthering Heights. Jacob had also come to see me too bringing along a friend of his who was a son of one of Charlie's guests. His father was some kind of Major in the army who was big on the whole family tradition thing, the Whitlock family. Jasper was his only son and since he had no siblings the father was determined to get Jasper to be a Major in the army also. I couldn't imagine Jasper as being in the army though his mood he gave off was too peaceful for war.

I know for a fact Alice likes him since the entire time he was sitting with us Alice was blushing and every funny thing he said. She was also constantly checking in the mirror to make sure her hair was ok. The mighty Alice Cullen blushed (shock) when the boys left I spent a good half an hour teasing Alice. I would have continued if she hadn't threatened to chop my hair off and make me bald.

Charlie hadn't come to see me and since Alice was holding me hostage in my room for party prep time I still hadn't told Charlie about me and Edward. I had spoken to Alice about it and she had assured me to the finest detail that everything was going to be fine. She also said how if Edward cared about his job why would he be asking me to go on a date to a place where his boss was. In other words everything was cool.

It was now 5pm and I was sitting on a chair across my room watching Alice put on her make-up and do her hair far quicker than it took to do mine.

It seemed odd to me she could be so quick in preparing herself but when it came to me it was a whole days work, "Why don't you be that quick when getting me ready?"

"Simple Bella, I have planned out my hair and make-up weeks in advance whilst with yours I like to challenge myself on the day. Your whole look I've done is from me winging it." Alice turned back to me grinning whilst she finished the last details to her lip-gloss.

"Alright, Bella I shall get changed in a two seconds and then I will be back to get you into your dress. Don't move."

"Ok" I replied slightly terrified by the seriousness in Alice's face.

Just like she said two minutes later she was back and fully dressed in her long silky purple gown. Alice had it shortened at bit since the last time, it was better for her height. She held my white gown in her right hand.

"If you smudge any make-up, ruin you hair or ruin this dress I will kill you. " The seriousness Alice had before was back and I literally wanted to run out the room.

"Ok..." I squeaked.

I put the dress on making sure my hair was untouched, my make-up kept well away from the dress and the dress was not even touching the floor. Alice zipped the back up; all I needed was my mask and shoes. We put our shoes on right before we left the room so I didn't fall over and rip my dress. The remaining hour we had left was spend taking photos (Alice's idea not mine), and hanging out the window to see who was arriving. Alice had invited everyone from the entire town including some of my friends from La Push. So in other words I probably knew only a quarter of the people coming to my party. Which is good considering I knew less than that at last year's party.

*Knock Knock*

"Alice is someone at the door?" I asked. Who was knocking now everyone was busy downstairs greeting my guests.

Alice quickly ran to the door not tripping like I would and opened the door only slightly. I don't know who was there since Alice quickly ushered me into my walk in wardrobe hiding me from whoever was there and then she took out another dry cleaning bag with some kind of tuxedo in it. She handed it over to who was behind the door and then shut it. I was let out after that and when I asked Alice who it was she simply replied, "A man in need of a tux."

We still had half and hour to waste before I could go down, Alice had told everyone to start arriving at half six for the party to start of seven sharp. People would always arrive earlier than that though in hopes of getting a good table. Alice had decided the party would be outside in my main back garden, which wasn't practical since this is Forks. The rainiest place in all of America, but Alice had assured me everything was rain proof including the tents. She had rented out a private generator to power all the lights and heating she had inside the massive tents. Over all I was looking forward to seeing how Alice had outdone last year's party, with this amazing new one. The extra money Charlie had given for this party might have helped but Alice knew how to spent money quick and easy so she probably used this new money for the unnecessary extras.

I checked the clock again I still had 15 minutes left to wait, Alice was on the phone now. No doubt to one of the caterers making sure my birthday cake had arrived. Alice had given me brief details on the food through out the day; my cake was made my some company in New York who did 12 layered cake tower things. I didn't care just as long as it didn't fall on someone through out my party. Thinking of people at my party I wonder what Edward did today so far I've only seen him for 10 minutes in one whole day or well I had what the next 5 hours with him. Although my party did sometimes last till 2am in the morning so maybe I had longer.

What was Edward going to wear?

What would he think of me tonight?

I had prepared myself to have fun tonight but I wasn't prepared for the fact everyone was going to see me with Edward. What if they thought we didn't fit? Maybe just maybe a girl like me should end up with Mike Newton? Or maybe no girl should end up with Mike Newton? I liked the second one better. Every girl was safe with that one.

Alice was on the phone still but she was also hanging out the window again taking photos of the guests arriving, to someone down there it looked like lightning was coming. Alice did have a really bright flash on her camera. Boy that girl can multi task. Once she was done taking photos she put the camera inside her new silk purple clutch and turned to me. Time for the traditional Alice party speech.

"Five minutes Bella. This is what I've been planning for all these months and now it's time. I shall be sad to see it end but glad for you to enjoy the outcome. Now get those heels and mask on and show those guys out there what my cousin gets but they don't touch."

"Hey.. Don't start." I replied back.

"I know Bella I'm joking now let's get going."

"You're that hyper to see Jasper you can't wait to get out my room."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Swan." Alice turned swiftly and left my room.

I shoved on my heels, put my mask on and followed after her. The heels weren't high enough for me to trip over in on a flat surface but on my marble stairs anything's possible. I reached the top of the stairs and peaked around the corner the entire corridor was filled with guests. Alice was already downstairs trying to clear the way so I could go through on the red carpet. People could barely see her height wise but when she screamed at you everyone around the area would run a mile. Soon the corridor was clear and I could see the red carpet fully.

*Tap Tap*

Someone was tapping my shoulder only slightly, who was up here? I turned around to be greeted by Edward. My face must have been a picture since Edward smiled slightly trying to hold back laughter.

"Alice sent me up to walk down with you, she was worried you would trip and rip the dress. You look beautiful by the way" His voice was still velvety like before but it was softer somehow.

"Thanks and I'll have to thank Alice for that." I replied meekly. I was too busy looking at Edward in a tuxedo he was dazzling. The black was so amazing against in pale skin, I looked up at his face which was one that belonged on a model. I still couldn't get how someone like him could like someone like me? His hair looked like he had tried to comb it down into something neater but failed. I don't know what came over me but I had to fix it. I reached up with both hands and ran my fingers through his hair messing up his handy work.

"Hey you messed it up." His hands ran to were mine had been quickly trying to fix up my hair fix.

I reached back up and grabbed his hands, "I like it messy."

He tangled out fingers together grasping my hands tightly, he brought my left hand up to his face were he kissed my palm slightly. I blushed from the sudden change of atmosphere in the corridor. I felt my body moving but I wasn't moving it. I only actually realised I was walking when I heard loud cheering as Edward and me walked along the red carpet. People were taking photos and I was blushing like crazy. I saw Alice smiling at us when he walked past and then I saw Charlie looking at Edward. I was worried Charlie was going to go grab his shot gun now and shoot Edward out the house. I quickly pulled Edward past him not wanting Edward to see the face Charlie was giving him, we continued on walking until we made it into the tent outside were many more guests were. I looked around the tents it was amazing.

The tents were made from this plastic like rain coat material you could see the stars shinning above the tents. Lights were weaving along the sides lighting up everything. A hug dance floor took up most of the main tent space and all the way around the tent it would break of into smaller tents. The tables were all around the edges in the smaller tents, each table was decorated in white and silver. I even think Alice had an ice sculpture somewhere of my name. My dress matched the decorations perfectly whilst everyone else was dressed in colours. Alice had given each guest a colour they had to come in, if they didn't have the colour she wanted them in she told me she would kick them out. I thought that was a bit harsh but I didn't risk my hair saying so.

My hand was still lased with Edwards, it felt so right. It was then I knew I belonged with Edward. I don't know how I could end up with him but I knew in the fabric of my entire being Edward and me belonged.

"So I was wondering if I could ask you to dance."

"You could but I would say no since I can't dance."

Edward looked insulted slightly, "There is no such thing when it comes to dancing. We all just dance differently, and it also helps with whoever's leading."

"Who would be leading?" I asked. I already knew I was going to dance with him but there is no shame in getting a boy to work for it.

"I would be leading."

In saying this Edward dragged me onto the main dance, were he lifted me up onto his feet and then he began the dancing. He would spin us around once in a while, his eyes never leaving my face. I returned his gaze every now and again but somehow it became so intense I was worried I would get lost in the moment. The people around us were watching with interest I suppose this was the first time I was even being seen with a guy on my birthday. Some of them were dancing extra close to us so they could hear if we spoke the slightest word.

"This is nice don't you think?" Edward was looking down and me waiting for an answer.

"It is. Do you want to get something to drink?" I looked over to the food table were just about all the kids from my school were. I regret saying that.

"Sure."

Edward took me hand and made his way through the crowd pulling me lightly with him when I got stuck. Everyone from school stopped talking when Edward and I arrived. I recognised Jessica in the corner with Lauren they were practically drooling over Edward. I was surprised they didn't open there mouths and start gawping like fish. Edward went over to the drinks table and started to pour two drinks of punch. Mike and Edward made there way over to me and started talking about something, I wasn't paying attention. Jessica and Lauren went over to Edward and started talking to him, Edward being the polite guy he was started talking to them. Lauren kept hitting Edward on the arm while Jessica was twirling the ends of her hair. Mike and Eric got the message I wasn't interested and left, Edward pulled himself away from the two girls and came over to me with the punch.

"B e careful you don't want to spill anything on you dress." Edward carefully handed me my glass and started to drink his.

"What were Jessica and Lauren talking to you about?" Edward choked slightly on his drink.

"The direct approach, I like it. It doesn't matter though."

"It does to me." I started to sip my drink but I could tell I was pouting slightly.

"Why?"Edward's face was amused from my sudden sulk fest.

"Forget it." I gulped down the rest of my drink and put my glass down on the edge of the table.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I detected the amusement in his voice now too.

"I'm not." I burst out rather loud.

"Don't be you have nothing to worry about, and if you must now they were asking if I worked out. I simply said working for the Swan's was enough of a work out."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't really, come on don't let it ruin tonight. Get something to eat I'm going to drag you on the dance floor again and you need to protein to keep up."

"I wouldn't call cakes and mini sausages protein." I giggled.

"It's not there's dinner later but for now this will have to do."

I took a handful of mini sausages and ate them.

"Done."

"Good let's Dance."

"Why do you like dancing so much?"

"Cause I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Who's that?"

"You silly and don't even try and deny it. If I didn't find you beautiful and worth getting fired for would I be here?" Edward looked serious for the first time of the night.

"I guess not." I replied.

"You guessed right now let me show of how beautiful you are to rest of the room."

"Awwww Edward that it so cute." said someone.

We turned around to face Alice and Jasper Whitlock.

"Thanks Alice, who's your friend?" Protective cousin mode was on. Edward was giving Jasper the eye down checking for anything strange I guess.

"Edward, Jasper. Jasper, Edward. Bella knows Jasper already don't you Bella?" replied Alice.

The two boys shook hands I could swear Edward grip extra tight to see how tough Jasper really was.

I smiled and waved at Jasper once Edward let go, Jasper shook his hand slightly wincing with his eyes.

"We were just going to dance Alice would you like to join us?" I asked to release the obvious tension.

"Actually why don't you and Alice dance while I get to know Jasper a bit better?" grinned Edward.

"Sure thing."

Alice dragged me of to the dance floor were she started twirling and spinning to the music I dance along with her trying not to kill anyone.

"I hope Jasper doesn't get scared away by Edward."

"Why would Jasper be scared by Edward?" I asked.

"Edward's like a brother to me Bella so he just went into what shall I call it? Classic brother mode right now Jasper is being given the 20 questions by your darling Edward. If he passes then that's good I can date him, if he fails then I can still date him but Edward will be watching us like hawk."

"Edward's really like that?"

"Yep, to me and probably to you when you become his girlfriend."

"You mean if right?"

"Nope it's only a matter of time before Edward asks you to be his girlfriend."

We stopped talking and continued dancing to Alice's playlist. After five dances we got bored and went back to the boys, Edward and Jasper were laughing like best friends.

"He's fine." Said Edward when Alice and I reached them.

Edward then got back up and took me back to the dance floor to dance some more. I was really having fun until Jacob came over.

"Could I interrupt this dance?" asked Jacob.

"Sure," replied Edward.

I was handed over to Jacob who wasn't much of a dancer himself too so I kept crushing his feet and he kept crushing mine.

"You look pretty I almost didn't recognise you."

"Really?" I blushed only slightly.

"The first part yeah the second part I knew it was you really."

"OK."

"So that's the guy huh?" Jacob leaned his head to Edward's direction.

"Yeah that's Edward."

"I don't like him."

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough to know a bad guy when I see him. He'll break your heart Bella."

"He's not like that." I replied. I was really shocked with Jacob he was never like this to me before.

"Sure he isn't. I won't stick around to say I told you so." Jacob let me go and walked away.

Edward came back over, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied. I leaned my head onto Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. We continued dancing until dinner.

We ate the dinner at about 9.00, toasts were made by Alice's parents and Charlie to me. Charlie talked about how proud he was.

"_Bella is such a strong good girl. She never messes up in school, I'm so proud...." _BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Then Esme and Carlisle's gave me a speech. I cried through most of it, Thank God Alice gave me water proof make-up. They told me how proud they were of me like Charlie but somehow it seemed like they actually meant it. They also told me how I was like a daughter to them; I think that's why I cried so much. I would love to be apart of the Cullen Family.

By 12 most of my guests had left long ago but the ones who stuck around were drunk. Charlie and his guests had left after the speeches were done probably gone out to a pub or something. Jasper and Alice were sitting inside talking about everything, they reminded me of Edward and I when we first met. Alice had never really had interest in boys before so I was happy to see her find someone.

Edward and I were walking along the grass I had taken my shoes off and left them inside the party tent. I had on Edward's tuxedo jacket since the temperature was colder out here than it was in the tents. Alice i had told me not to mess up the dress at the party well the party was over so if i got mud on the ends she could turn it into a tutu skirt for all I cared.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Edward was watching my every movement. It was like he was studying my soul.

"It was the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks to you of course." I looked back and smiled at him.

"Glad I could help." Edward started to match his walking pace with mine so we were now side by side.

My hair was still pulled up in this funny hairstyle Alice had put it in, "You got any pockets?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I need to put these hair clips somewhere."

"Right."

I started to pull out all the slides Alice had put into my hair, Edward held his hand out and waited as i passed each one to him. My hair was wavy and loose just the way I like it. I turned around to give Edward the last hair clip; I placed it into his hand. Edward grabbed my hand which was touching his palm and pulled me into him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes" I replied. I blushed slightly with how close my body was to Edwards. This was something a girl like me wasn't used to.

"Have I shown you how beautiful you are?"

"Show me? How can you show me?"

What was Edward on about?

"Like this" he replied.

Edward's right hand lifted my chin up to look at and him. He looked down and me, he then moved his face close to mine. My brain was trying to register what was going on and then suddenly, I felt Edwards lips touch mine. My first ever kiss. I had no idea what I was doing but Edward showed me. His lips moulded around mine, and his right hand grazed the side of my cheek. My hands went to his hair pulling him into the kiss, his left arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. He would kiss me and I would kiss back. We were lost in a moment, our moment. Then he pulled away, I wanted to kiss him more. I looked over to Edward and saw him breathing heavy and then realised I was breathing heavy. He pulled away because we needed air. Once we got our breath back he spoke.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Nope," I blushed making my cheeks going redder than they probably were from the lack of oxygen.

"Sure seems like it."

"Have you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh" I should have known he would have kissed someone before me I mean he's a God and I'm just a human.

"Although you put her to shame with that kiss."

Edward gave me a

crooked smile, the moon shone down highlighting his pale skin in the night.

"Really?"

"Really."

Edward pulled me into another kiss and another. I could kiss Edward forever and be eternally happy.

I woke up the next morning lying on top of Edward; the smell of wood and moss all around us. We were lying underneath a tree in my back garden. I looked around and in the distance I saw my house. How far had we walked last night?

I though back to last night; we had been kissing under the stars. Then we decided to watch the stars from under a tree as it started to rain lightly and we may have fallen asleep out here.

OH NO CHARLIE'S GOING TO KILL US.

CHARLIE'S GOING TO KILL EDWARD!

AND THEN HE'LL KILL ME!!!!

* * *

**That's the big day sorted out and now were shall Edward and Bella end up???**

**Review and i may write faster!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	11. Build It Up And Then Take It Away

**Copyright of Characters and Locational Ideas to Stephenie Meyer**

**_Ok well I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in almost a months but I have been busy. My birthday was last sunday so I'm now 16 whoop whoop!_**

**_Well this chapter is a bit short but it's the build up to what's coming next and trust me it's going to get busy in Bella's world._**

**_I also have two new stories in the works so I'm planning and writing a bit now._**

**_xlisax_**

* * *

Chapter 10:

BPOV

What would Charlie think about last night? Would he be mad probably? My mind wondered else were when Edward slowly began to wake up from his peaceful dreaming. His body started to move startling me slightly. I think Edward forgot were he was since he started searching for an imaginary blanket with his hands. He grabbed the base of my dress and started to pull it up to cover his body.

I leaned into his neck and whispered into his ear. "Urh Edward I don't think you want to do that."

Edward moved so quickly he caused me to roll onto my side in the opposite direction of him. "Bella what are you doing in my room?"

Edward rubbed his eyes slightly removing any traces of sleep dust, "I'm not in my room your in my garden and your pulling my dress up to a rather short length I might add."

Edward's eyes looked down at my legs he gazed over my legs for a moment too long before looking back at me and dropping my dress from his hands, "Last night was real? I thought I was dreaming, it was really good dream."

"It was a good dream wasn't it." I smiled back at him and ran my finger through his hair. It was even messier now than usual, I think I like Edward's bed hair more than his bad attempts at taming it in the morning.

"It was." Edward leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips but I pulled away.

"What?" Edward looked at me like someone had stolen his ice-cream.

"Morning breath, Go away."

I clasped my hand over my mouth, "I don't care now come here." He pulled my hand away from my face and pushed our lips together. Forgetting the point I made earlier I gave myself to the kiss. My hand grasped into his hair pulling lightly on the roots, Edward arms wrapped around my waste pulling me into him so that every curve of his and mine was pressed against one another. The kiss grew more urgent as Edwards's lips began pushing harder on mine. I was so lost in the passion of the moment that I didn't want to pull away; it was only when Edward pulled away from me I stopped. He was breathing heavy gasping for air; I found myself doing the exact same thing.

Once Edward had slowed down his breathing he began to draw patterns of swirls across my skin, it started from my face and then moved down my shoulders to my spine. His fingers traced across the bone lightly I felt a light warm pressure on my back. I turned my head to the side and looked back at Edward he was kissing lightly up my shoulder. He continued up my throat and then along my chin, he reached my lips and planted a light kiss on them, he signed lightly.

"I've gone about this the wrong way but Bella would you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped slightly taking the shock in did Edward just ask me to be his girlfriend? I think he did. Then the thought I had pushed to the back of my mind when Edward woke up came back. Charlie.

The one good thing that could happen if I said yes was right here in front of me I would have Edward he would be mine and I would be his. I couldn't say no for the sake of Charlie, this would be my decision only.

I looked down at the floor I could feel a deep blush coming on, "Yes."

I awaited Edward's reaction. Nothing. I turned around to look at him; I didn't get a good enough look since Edward jumped on top of me. I was pinned lightly to the ground; Edward didn't use his full weight on me probably because he didn't want to squash me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled over to the side so I was lying on top of him.

"Thank You." He whispered. Edward kissed the top of my head and held onto me. This moment was ours and there was nothing Charlie could do about it.

We lay there on the ground for God knows how long, just holding onto one another. I felt like the cat that got the cream, heck I felt like the cat that got the cream and a big fat fish for dinner. Everything I ever wanted was lying beneath me. Too bad this moment couldn't last. My stomach began to growl and then so did Edward's. I had no idea what the time was but all I knew was the sky was a light grey.

"Come on lets get something to eat." Edward started to shift lightly encouraging me to move. I moved myself from my new pillow and stood up. Edward hoisted himself up and took me hand in his; I clasped his hand tightly and smiled.

"Sorry about your dress by the way." I forgot I was still wearing my evening dress; I looked down and saw the entire thing was caked in dirt. I didn't care though it was just a dress, besides I'm sure Alice would care enough for the both of us.

"It's fine by me but you should be afraid when Alice gets a hold of you."

"Oh I didn't think of that."

We trekked across my garden passed the trees and back to the tent. It was still set up from last night I guess everyone was sleeping soundly. We entered though the side door the staff used to get in, this would go straight into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't empty and we came face to face with Emmett. Edward shoved me behind him, but I knew Emmett would see me I was wearing a ball gown that stuck out big at the sides.

"Hey Eddie, what you got behind you back?" I could tell by the way Emmett spoke he was smiling his face off.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," replied Edward.

"I'm sure I could make up my own mind. Hi Bella."

"Hi Emmett," I replied without thinking.

Edward tapped me on the hip and scowled jokingly at me.

"You're really great Bella. Go get changed while I deal with Emmett here." Edward ushered me off and shut the kitchen door. Boys...

I made it up the stairs without hurting myself and entered my room. I probably wouldn't have noticed Alice sitting in my bed if it hadn't been for her high pitched screech of my name. It was loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough no one else would.

"Hi Alice." I replied. I made my way over to my desk and grabbed one of Alice's make-up wipes. It took me 3 wipes to remove the make-up Alice had put on me, I'm surprised it hadn't smudged from last night.

"Isabella Marie Swan were have you been and what have you done to that dress?"

Alice got up from the bed and ran over to me she crawled down onto her knees and started to morn the death of the white dress. It was now a brownish grey colour.

"Gave it an upgrade." I giggled lightly to myself but the dress shook with my movements giving away to Alice I was laughing.

"This is not funny Bella, this dress if worth so much mo-"

"So what Alice money can't buy happiness?"

"Oh my god Edward's gotten to you hasn't he. Why else would you be talking like this? Only Edward talks like that." Alice thrust her arms up and me pointing and waving at me. Once she was done she wrapped her arms around me again. "What had he done to you?"

Alice griped on my legs tighter and I swear I heard the skirt rip slightly, man she can hug tight for a pixie.

"Alice I have to get changed so can you let go?"

Alice gripped tighter. "Not until you answer the question."

"Edward and I are together happy?"

"Very, you may go. Oh and just so you know it's not over till the pixie fly's, we will continue this conversation later."

Alice loosened her grip, stood up and grabbed the back of my dress zipper. She pulled it down loosening me from the dress. I forgot this dress even had a zipper. After that she crawled back onto the bed. She sat with he tip toes just glazing the floor and her back dead straight. She looked like a little of porcelain doll. I looked away from her since her quick stares were freaking me out; instead I went and got changed.

When I came back out Alice had gone back to bed it was obvious she was still awake but I think she was giving me privacy about the relationship thing. She knew I would get enough from Charlie once the political party guest's left.

I had changed into jeans, a small grey hoodie with a strap top underneath. I didn't put any shoes on but I did wash my feet in the bathroom since I had been walking on the ground outside. I quickly did my hair into a loose pony tail and charged out the bathroom door, through my room and into the hallway. I came face to face with Jacob who was now walking towards my bedroom door.

Jacob's eyes looked at me quickly but they couldn't hold there gaze and fell down to gaze at the floor. I was going to say something but he beat me to it.

"I'msorryaboutlastnightBellaIguessIwasabitrudeandIwaswonderingifyouwouldgoonadatewithmetodayaround La Push?"

Jacob spoke so fast I could barely hear what he said; I got the words "you, me, date and La Push". He sounded like Tarzan when he first met Jane. I couldn't date him though I was Edward's girlfriend now, heck I couldn't date him at all he was practically my brother. It was like incest.

"Jake I'm sorry but I can't. It's just-"

"I said I was sorry." Hi eyes were pleading me to say yes.

"It's not the fact I don't forgive you and I do care about you it's just because I have a boyfriend. Edward asked me and said yes. It's not fare to go on a date with you and be Edward's girlfriend too. I don't see you that way either Jacob your like a brother, you know that."

Jacob looked at me like some had punched him straight in the face. "You're joking right of all the people, Cullen. Mike Newton I can stand but Cullen as your boyfriend."

"I thought you said you were okay with him?"

He practically snorted at me, "I was ok with one date but for you to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Hell no. What do you think Charlie will think Bella?"

"Charlie like's the Cullen's, he loves Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Edward is related to them so why would he not like him?"

What a loud of lie Bella, Charlie will kill Edward if he got the chance after last night.

"It's not about blood Bella, how little you know I'll see you around." Jacob turned swiftly and sharp leaving me gawping at what he had just said.

There is no way Jacob would kill me buzz, heck I knew Charlie wouldn't like me dating Edward but why was I so hurt that Jacob didn't like Edward? I guess it could be that Jacob was a good friend we knew each other since we were babies. He like Alice had been there for me when Renee died; I loved Jacob like a brother to date him would destroy that. I had never even seen him like that.

To some Jacob could be seen as the perfect guy he had everything a girl like me should go for, good body, charming, kind and he was smart but he wasn't for me. There was always something greater than what you already had. I had Jacob care for me but Edward was my something greater and I was more than happy to take it. Jacob would just have to live with it.

I went downstairs to join Edward and Emmett for breakfast. I pushed open the door slightly listening to what they were talking about.

"The new maid is boom Eddie, don't you think?"

"Rosalie?"She's alright and it's Edward," Edward sighed lightly.

"Oh I forgot you're too whipped on Bella to even notice the opposite sex right, Eddie?"

"Edward and no I do notice the opposite sex. It's just they are not as appealing to me as Bella is."

I sighed lightly and pushed open the rest of the door to be greeted by Edward's warm arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving more likely," I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good."

Edward took my hand in his lightly and pulled me along after him. I was being pulled through the back door and outside again to the party tent. Edward took me inside the tent. Inside the tent was the tables and chairs from last night but instead of the tables being clean and pilled up with the chairs, one was left out with two chairs. On the remaining table was a spread of fruit, pancakes and a selection of a fry-up breakfast.

"How long was I getting changed for? This could not have taken 10 minutes."

"You were gone longer than 10 minutes more like 30. I can do a lot in 30 minutes you know."

I smiled at him, "I noticed."

I walked over to the table tracing the sides lightly with my fingers. Edward followed behind me and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down at the table and enjoyed a delicious breakfast with Edward. There was silence through out breakfast we were both trying to avoid conversation as it would bring up the factor of Charlie.

Charlie was the make or breaking point in our relationship.

"Bella can we talk about Charlie?" asked Edward.

I looked up at Edward his face was strained and awkward; "We have to don't we."

I put down my knife and fork, Edward did also.

"I'm going to lose my job."

"I know, are you sad about that?"

He sighed, "Not really but it means I won't see you as often as I would like."

"Don't you need the money?"

"Nope, my parents are pretty well off so money has never been an issue to me."

"That's good right?"

"Yes it's a good thing. There is also a big factor to consider."

"Charlie."

"Charlie." I sighed deeply and looked at him.

"He won't like me and you together."

"I don't care."

"I don't want to destroy your relationship with your father Bella."

"What relationship? If anything he has a better relationship with his cars than he does me."

"Still I don't want you to have to choose between me and him. If anything I would make you choose your father."

"Edward? I would choose you." I whispered the last part realising how stupid I sound. Only a few hours of being boyfriend and girlfriend yet I was confessing too much.

"Don't say that."

Edward got up from the chair and crouched down next to me, "Family is thicker than anything always remember that."

"Alice is practically my sister so that make you sort of my family."

He laughed lightly, "Sure it does that would mean what I'm about to do is breaking all the rules of family."

Edward leaned me down to him pulling me to his lips; we held our own at that moment.

"EDWARD CULLEN TAKE YOUR GRIMY HANDS AND LIPS OF MY DAUGHTER, RIGHT NOW."

At that moment we quickly separated and stood up to come face to face with Charlie.

Oh Crap!

He marched straight over to our table and slammed his hands down making all the plates crash to the floor. I had never seen Charlie so mad; his eyes looked like they were going to burst out from his sockets.

Charlie walked around the table to Edward "Get off my property now."

"Charlie I can explain-"

He cut me off, "No Isabella, you are to go to your room. Now!"

"No" I replied.

"You will go to your room right now, don't forget who I am. I am your father and you will listen."

Edward turned me towards him and spoke firmly, "Bella do as he says I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you." I replied weakly.

"I will be fine go before you get into worse trouble."

"Fine."

I turned around and walked off back to the house. I kept looking back to see if Charlie would start talking, he waited till I was inside. I went up to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Bella what's going on I heard Charlie shouting," asked Alice.

I looked at my bedroom wall and burst into tears.

"Alice...I...don't...know..what...to..do." I ran my hands through my hair tugging slightly on the edges.

"Shushh, Edward will be fine and so will you."

"No we won't Alice, I love him and Charlie will take him away from me."

Alice lifted me chin up and stared at me, "Not if I can help it."

I leaned into Alice and cried.

EPOV

I knew this would happen just not in the course of a few hours.

I had made Bella mine and now I was going to lose her, I took one final look at Bella as she walked into the house.

I loved her.

I looked back at Charlie, I was ready to face the music.

* * *

**Update will be soon but for now you shall have to wait!**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**x lisa x**


	12. Problems That Come Our Way

****

I'm back and I'm not sure it's a good thing or not.

**Anyways have a read Review ad let me know what you think**

**Disclamier: I own Nothing (except plastic VAMPIRE FANGS)**

* * *

EPOV

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Charlie.

"I never meant for Bella to be involved with me that was never my intention."

I knew already arguing with him would get me no were so I just went with the flow of things.

"No your intention was to abuse the trust I had already for the Cullen family and take advantage of my daughter."

His voice was starting to raise up again give him two more minutes maybe less and I could be shot with a rifle. Charlie had enough around the house on display, if they were loaded I wasn't so sure. I wasn't willing to take those chances.

"I didn't develop feelings for Bella on purpose-"

He cut me off sharply, "Feelings what could you know about feelings? You're what seventeen? You have no idea of feelings."

"I know feelings Sir just not all of them, even you don't know all of them."

"Don't back chat me Cullen, you've already lost your job you don't want to lose your mouth as well."

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I think you're blowing this entire situation out of proportion. I have done no harm to Bella."

Something in Charlie's brain snapped I don't know what it was but his face turned a bright red and he just exploded at me with rage.

"Blowing out of proportion! I'll show you out of proportion, you Edward Cullen will never speak to my daughter again. You are to leave here immediately and if I find you on my property again well then God better be with you if I do."

"That's-"

"Go Now!

"Please-"

"Go."

I was going to get nowhere with Charlie today so I did what he told me to do. I left but I knew I had to see Bella if it was for the last time.

BPOV

I watched from the upstairs window as Edward reversed out my driveway and drove home to the Cullens. How I wish I could go with him.

"Bella come here quick," whispered Alice.

I turned back around and went into my bedroom to see what Alice wanted.

"What Alice?" I asked.

"Read."

She pushed her phone into my hands; I pushed it back into hers.

"I don't want to read some love message from Jasper to you."

"Please Bella; it's not Jasper its Edward he sent me a text message for you to read."

I leaped for the phone as fast as I could without hurting myself.

_**Bella,**_

_**I have to see you. Please say we can meet.**_

_**Edward**_

"Quick text him back, say YES!" I screeched.

"Don't you think you should talk to Charlie first see what he thinks then sort things out with Edward?"

"I guess your right but can you tell him I will text him later when things have died down here?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Alice."

I left Alice in my room to go find Charlie, I found him in his office hair sticking out wildly like he had tried to pull it from its roots out.

"Charl-Dad can we talk?"

He looked up at me and pointed to the seat next to me. I sat down as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I fired Edward he is no longer welcome in this house and also you are forbidden to see him."

"What?" I screamed.

"It's not up for discussion Bella you went behind my back and dated an employee of mine. I looked like a fool last night having my daughter turn up with the butler. I was the joke with all my guests."

"You don't even care at the fact he makes me happy all you care about is image and you know what I won't lie to you Charlie. I have never felt so happy like I did last night, when Renee died I was so lonely. Edward is helping me deal with things and-"

"Do not talk about her."

"Why not? We have to sometime why not today?"

"No Isabella."

"Yes Charlie."

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, "You will not destroy the one good thing I have had in years."

Tears fell from my eyes and landed on Charlie's desk creating small water blotched on the paper work. Charlie stood up also and slammed his hand down next to mine, I shuddered slightly.

"This entire conversation is not up for discussion."

"Too late we are already discussing it."

"Isabella Marie Swan you will shut up right now and get out."

We had argued but never like this. He never told me to shut up before, that stung so I did exactly what he told me to do I got up and left. I said one final thing to him, "I hate you."

I ran up the stairs charged into my room and slammed the door.

"Were going now so get me a suitcase from the closet."

"Bella?" asked Alice who was confused at my outburst.

"I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?"

"He told me I can never see Edward again."

"That's not right, Charlie would never."

"You don't know him like I do Alice. Grab everything you can."

I started racing around my room chucking everything onto my bed.

"Bella you can't. Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere will your parents let me stay?"

"Of course but Bella you can't."

I stopped sharply, "What?"

"You aren't thinking this through; Charlie could just drag you back home not long after you leave. You're not 18 heck you only just turned 17 and not that I don't love my cousin. You just started dating and you would be willing to live with him. Edward is living at my house how is that going to look? If you do something like this Bella it could destroy whatever it is you and my cousin have for each other."

Her words weighed hard down on my shoulders. She was right as always I couldn't just go that's a huge pressure to look after someone I couldn't do that to Edward. My legs gave way and I fell into a heap on the floor, I don't know how long I stayed there but I was sure it was a long time.

My thoughts were consumed with Edward how could this happen, just when things go right it all goes wrong it wasn't fair. Just like my mother's death it wasn't fair; we were alright when she was here. Now I'm not so sure.

I felt arms wrap around me and for the second time that day Alice held onto me, keeping me strong.

"You should talk to Edward," whispered Alice.

"Ok, text him that we can meet just say the place and I'm there."

"Sure"

Alice got up quietly the house had died down it was almost silent but you could hear the maids cleaning outside. They were cleaning up last night's party the memories from it all flashed back; we had kissed under the stars and woke to each other. Bliss total bliss.

"Here."

Alice put the phone into my hands I read the message.

_**Bella,**_

_**Good to hear from you.**_

_**Meet me in the meadow.**_

_**Edward**_

"You should go I'll talk to Charlie and you can make a break for it ok?"

"Ok."

I looked up and smiled I was going to see Edward again and for now it was something to look forward too. Alice did exactly as she said she would I snuck out into my garden and headed for the trees. The walk to the meadow was silent and cold I didn't bring a coat with me so the cold air nipped at my arms.

I looked around for the break in the trees which would lead me to my meadow. I found it and headed for that direction. Edward was already there waiting, when he saw me a smile crept across his once sad looking face.

"Bella." He whispered.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist holding on for all my life. I felt his arms wrap around me holding me to him. I was like we were the only people in the world too bad it couldn't last forever.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	13. I've Got It, I've Got It!

**I'm back and ready to roll!!**

**Sorry i took so long and sorry this isn't long but I wanted to do a quick update.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing (Except Edward Cullen's Hair)**

* * *

Chapter:

BPOV

Edward unlocked himself from our hug then leaning down he kissed me on my forehead. His lips were warm and soft against my ice-cold skin. He then looked me directly in the eyes and said, "Love, we have to talk."

I pulled him swiftly back into my arms. "I don't want to talk lets just stay here forever and live in the wild."

He chuckled softly causing his body to shake lightly against mine. I held onto him tighter. "I wouldn't call Forks the wild."

"It might as well be if Charlie finds out I'm gone he'll go insane."

"Alice can handle Charlie so don't worry."

I released Edward from my arms again and instead wrapped them around myself. The wind was really cold tonight and it didn't help it was raining lightly around us. I started to rub my arms trying to cause some kind of friction to heat my body up. Edward started to take his coat off he then offered it to me with an out stretched arm.

"Don't it's your coat I shouldn't take it from you."

"It's fine if I didn't think you needed it I would have kept it on."

I took the coat from Edward's hand and placed it over my shoulders. The sleeves were too long but it didn't matter I loved it because it smelled like Edward. If we didn't need to talk right now I think I would run off with the coat and never come back. Ah Edward, I sniffed into the collar…yum.

"Bella?"

Oh no did he see me just perv over his smell, probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Yeah?"

"You OK?"

He looked at me dearly, "I'm fine more than fine I'm perfect."

"That's good, well like I said we need to talk about things. Well everything really."

"Everything?" Oh god this was going to be murder.

"Yes everything."

I sighed lightly and dropped to the ground. It was mushy and damp from the rain great my jeans were going to get wet. Edward crouched down next to where I was sitting. He looked at me and started of on his ramblings about blaming himself for our problems, like always he liked to think everything was his fault.

"First things first I'm truly sorry for what happened with Charlie it was my fault he broke out like that. I take full blame for this whole situation."

"He's my father if anything it's my fault."

I leaned back and rested my head on the ground, "Isabella you will say no such thing. I told your father when I first started I would stay away from you and I broke my word he has every right to hate me."

"To dislike you not hate. He has no valid reason in my eyes to hate you only dislike you. In fact he should be thanking you, you've brought me back to life."

Edward dropped back so he was sitting on the ground next to me.

"Thanks. So what are we going to do?"

I rolled onto my left side and looked up at him, "I have no clue but I know I don't want you to leave."

"I can't leave you I know that already but Charlie won't let me see you."

"I don't care what Charlie wants. This is about what we want."

Slightly confused he said," What we want?"

"Yes what we want."

I looked up at his face and saw a slight glow about him. I think the idea of we is appealing to him as it is to me. We are one. His lips went into the crooked grin that had made my heart stop beating like the time at my birthday.

He lowered his head slightly to my level and whispered in my ear," Well what do we want?"

"That's up to us."

Edward dropped back further so he was lying down next to me, "Us."

I murmured so low so he wouldn't hear, "Yeah us."

We lay there for a few minutes next to each other embracing one another's company. I wish I could just tell him I loved him.

I wanted him to know but I was so close to losing him. Like I lost my mother. I couldn't tell him how I feel.

"I've got it!" shouted Edward.

He scrambled up to his feet not falling over like I would have done.

"Got what?" I was confused he had what?

"We'll see each other in secret let Charlie think that I've dumped you like he wanted. That way we can be together like we both want right?"

"Right." I smiled joyfully at him.

Edward was obviously as happy as I was since he reached around my waist pulled me into his arms and kissed the life out of me. I smiled against his lips and he continued kissing my face. Once he had finished he spun me around lightly in a circle and put me down. I felt really dizzy but Edward kept his arms around me so I didn't fall thankfully.

"How will I see you though if Charlie has me being watched?"

"I'll find a way I'll do anything for you."

My heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness. I could have him still.

It dawned on me how long had I been out here Alice could not hold him off forever no matter how hard he tried.

"What's the time? I have to get back."

"I don't know?"

I panicked I had to get back now.

"I have to get back now."

I kissed him lightly on the lips turned and ran out the clearing. When I was scrambling through the forest I swear I heard _I love you_ being whispered on the wind. I wish.

EPOV

Why couldn't I tell her? I watched her trying to get through the forest as quickly as possible to get home to Charlie.

"I love you," I whispered.

Too bad she may never know.

BPOV

When I got home I snuck in through the side door, raced past Emmett who was chatting up Rosalie and past the living room door. When I walked past the sound of Alice's voice could be heard along with Charlie's. I creaked open the door slowly and peaked around the corner to say hello.

"Hey you guys."

"Hi Bella" murmured Alice. She had a expression of her face that showed she was totally about ready to blow up with anger. What was going on between them too? Whatever they had been talking about they certainly were not going to say it in front of me.

"Hello Bella, Alice told me you were sleeping so I thought I would talk to her about the few changes that are going to happen in this household." Said Charlie.

"Oh what are those then?"

"Well there are a few in fact I think I'll let Alice tell you since she is your best friend. She'll do a better job explaining them to you."

In saying this Charlie got up and walked out the room through the door I came in.

"Alice what's he talking about?"

"The new house rules for you Bella. You already know one of them, which is Edward Cullen, is forbidden to go anywhere near you or this house. Charlie had also decided to have you home schooled so no more school with me or anyone else. Not only that I am being sent home as soon as I'm done telling you this. Charlie has the butler's emptying your room of my things now."

"What he can't? Not just out of the blue anyways."

"He's already told me why I have to go. He doesn't want you having anything to do with Edward and he thinks I will help you see him."

I was shocked he was blocking me away from the outside world as quickly as he could.

Alice got up and made her way to the living room door, "I have to call Esme to come get me."

She went upstairs and got her mobile. I watched as my best friend told her mom everything. I'm sure Edward must have filled Esme in a on everything by now so this was probably old news to her. While Alice spoke on the phone I went to look for Charlie. It didn't take me long to find him he was inside his office fiddling with office papers. I was about to say something when Charlie spoke.

"The rules I set are not negotiable."

Way to let me say something. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I'm your father that itself is reason enough."

"No it isn't."

"Fine do you want reasons for everything, first things I don't want you mixing with people like Edward who will take advantage you will learn better in the home. Edward is a bad influence and Alice is also."

I stood there gob smacked I was never going to win.

Outside you could hear the wheels of Esme's car crunching along the stone driveway. I didn't bother answering Charlie instead I turned around and left him. I went to say goodbye to my best friend.

"I will help you Bella," whispered Alice into my ear as she hugged me.

"Thanks," I replied.

When all of Alice's bags were packed into the trunk of Esme's car they left. I was all alone in the world again.

Thanks a bunch Charlie.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY**

**AND UPDATES SHOULD BE MORE FREQUENT AS I HAV TONES OF FREE TIME NOW**

**WHOOP**


	14. Pixie take's action

**Updates will be more regular so make sure to stay tuned. Also this is dedicated to starry-eyed092 who gave a review that practically inspired this Chapter. So i hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

EPOV

The front door banged open and in stormed Alice with a cowering Esme behind her. I couldn't make out exactly what Alice was saying but it sounded a little like "No one messes with the Pixie and gets away with it."

I was slightly shocked to see Alice home she had been staying at Bella's for a while now. My only guess is something went wrong since Esme was bringing in Alice's bags. I lifted myself from the sofa and went outside to help Esme who was struggling with shutting the car boot and holding a giant suitcase.

Esme couldn't hold onto the suitcase for long and it slipped from her hands. I ran quickly to Esme's side and caught the bag with both arms.

"Thanks Edward," signed Esme. Her skin was a slight pink obviously due to the struggle of lifting so many bags.

"Your Welcome so what's Alice doing back? I thought she was staying with Bella for at least another week at least that's what Alice told me anyways."

Esme leaned up against the car side and took a deep breath, "So did she but according to what Alice was moaning about in the car. He told her to pack up and leave only a few hours after you left."

I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, "This is my entire fault."

"Edward you do not control Charlie Swan's actions so I don't see how it's your fault unless there is something you are not telling me?"

"I'm sure you know already since Alice is your daughter I assume she had clued you in on me and Bella."

She laughed slightly and shook her head, "You are right in assuming so. I still don't see a problem if Bella's happy then he should be happy too."

"You and Alice are both hopeless romantics aren't you?"

"Yes but were not hopeless. You and Bella are like Romeo and Juliet, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Kermit and Miss Piggy...oh and v-."

"I get it so what your saying is we are meant to be together despite all odds?"

"Yes now if you excuse me I have to go and make Alice chocolate cake."

"Why?"

"She's depressed right now and needs chocolate."

"I was depressed before and I didn't get chocolate." I was messing with her and by her response she knew it too.

"Well you're just not that special."

"That's not true my mommy says I'm special."

"Well that's your mommy's opinion. You should call her by the way when was the last time you spoke?"

I followed Esme inside with Alice's final suitcase in hand, "When I left."

"Edward?" Esme put on her pity face the one that made me feel extremely guilty so that I usually did what she wanted.

"I will."

"Pinkie promise?"

I put down Alice's suitcase lifted my hand up and linked my smallest finger with Esme's, "Pinkie Promise."

I smiled at her before turning around and heading up the Alice's room with a few of her bags that crowded the hall way. I knocked on Alice's door lightly and waited for her to say something. Instead of a come in I was grabbed so quickly I didn't see it coming. She pulled me into her room and slammed the door. I felt my body being dragged across her room I had dropped the bags at the door already. I felt Alice somehow push my body down onto a chair.

Her room was pitch back so I couldn't see a thing but I could hear the quiet footsteps of Alice walking around her room.

"Alic-."

She cut me of by pointing a bright light in my face, "Answer the questions with a yes or no answer. Do you want to be with Bella?"

I blinked my eyes again and again as I tried to get used to the bright light, "Yes."

"Good, do you love Bella?"

Should I tell her this? What the heck if it gets me Bella what have I got to lose. "Yes."

"Good. Are you gay?"

"ALICE!" I hissed back.

"Just checking... Ur that you were paying attention anyways if you want Bella to be yours then you need my capable assistance. Do you want my help or not?"

"If it get's me Bella then yes."

"Excellent."

Alice turned the light in my eyes off and wondered off to another part of the room. The main light turned on and Alice was some how sitting in front of me. How did she do that when she had to be at the main door to turn the light on?

"Lets get to work."

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

** I do read the reviews and reply to questions so feel free to ask any.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**Also in the next few chapters Edward will reveal more about why he was sent to Forks so stay tuned for answers.**

**XlisaX**


	15. Why are you in Forks?

**Longest Chapter I have ever written and I love it!! Worked really hard in writing it so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

BPOV

It's been a week since I last saw Edward but we have spoken. Well not spoken exactly we have emailed. Edward has gone back to Chicago this week to see his parents after Esme told him he needed a break that and he also needed to see his parents. I always forget that Forks isn't Edward's home he's just visiting here.

Emails were my only means of communication as Charlie had taken my phone and any calls made for me went through the house phone which had Charlie listening on the other phone in his office. In other words I was on lock down. I only had my computer still because I insisted I needed to use books and the internet to revise for exams. Charlie had scheduled my leaving exams ahead of everyone else's even my class mates had a whole school year before they did there's. I don't know why Charlie has me doing my exams now but I think he's up to something. So he never suspected anything I always deleted Edward's emails after I read them and I also cleared my computers internet history. I was sure when I was sleeping Charlie would sneak in and check my computer for anything. Better safe than sorry.

I felt like a prisoner in my own home, if my mother saw us now I think she would be disappointed. We had let her down in the promise we made her we told her we would always be a family. This thing I had with Charlie was nothing like a family it was more like a dog (me) and its owner (Charlie) and right now I was in the dog house. Another thing that was bugging me was I missed Edward's presence around the house, I no longer saw him walking around, at dinner or anywhere. I missed his voice the way it made my spine tingle when he whispered things into my ear. Most of all I missed his lips it seems like decades since I last kissed him.

I could only hope Alice's plan was going to work, Alice was planning something she couldn't tell me what since Charlie was eaves dropping but Edward left hints in my emails about seeing me soon, that we could spent time together sooner than I thought. These small things filled my heart with joy.

_***Bing* You've got mail!**_

A giant icon spread across my computer screen blocking me from revision, I've got mail. I clicked fast on the icon and my email account opened up. It was from Alice. I was kind of hoping for Edward but if it's Alice something must have happened. I opened it.

_**You are going to love me forever; as you read this my dad and I are coming to take you over to my house. Carlisle had it out with Charlie on the phone last night about how he had upset me about not being able to hang out with you and banning you from school. Well it helped, you still are being home schooled (unfortunately) but you are officially allowed to see me whenever. So that leads me to the second part of my news, good things come in pairs you know. **_

_**You are allowed to sleep over on the condition Edward is not here when you arrive, Carlisle gave his word to Charlie Edward was away with his parents. Which is true as Edward told you already he went home for the week to see his mother due to Esme's request. What Carlisle did not give his word is that Edward would not be allowed here after you have arrived.**_

_**LOOP HOLE!!!**_

_**Edward is coming back as we speak so when you arrive he will arrive after, thus Carlisle does not break his word. You can worship me later. See you soon.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**Alice**_

_**X**_

I swear the guy who marries her is never going to get away with anything, if she was on Charlie's side I doubt I could get anyway with anything. Good thing she was on my side. What I didn't understand was why Charlie had not told me, click.

He hadn't told me because he wanted to see if I already knew. He wanted to catch me out and make sure I wasn't talking to Edward and Alice without his permission. He was good but not good enough. I cleared my computer of the email and history. Now I would wait for Alice to arrive and come upstairs. I just had to act surprised when she did; acting wasn't my strong point so this could be difficult. Then again Charlie can't tell if I'm lying to him or not.

***CRUNCH, SQUEAL, KNOCK.***

Alice has arrived; I heard the pathway crunch lightly as Carlisle followed behind her slowly. Crossing my room to my window I looked down and saw Charlie welcoming Alice and Carlisle in. He was being nice and grovelling to Carlisle there was one person my father dared not cross and that was Carlisle Cullen. Charlie maybe the mayor of Forks but Carlisle was well respected too maybe even more respected that Charlie. He could mess with everyone else but him. Alice's heels clicked along the floor as she rushed up the stairs to my room. I stood up and waited for Alice to burst through the doors and collide with me. When she flew through the door she slammed into me and we landed on my bed with a thud.

"Bella," she cried.

Alice's arms remained wrapped around my body, I wrapped mine around her and waited for her to speak, "You got the email." She whispered.

"Yes," I replied into her neck.

"Good now I'll pack your overnight bag since you are allowed to stay with me tonight."

"Ok I'll get some shoes on," I grabbed my trainers and put them on. Alice was rushing around my room grabbing things and shoving them into a suitcase. An overnight bag for Alice was a mini suitcase full of clothes.

When she was done she pulled the suitcase over to me and put the handle into my arm. I turned off my computer and followed her out with suitcase in hand. Charlie looked shocked at the size of my bag he thought I was running away, I quickly cleared his brain of doubt, "Alice packed my bag."

Carlisle laughed, "It's only one night Alice."

"A lot can happen in one night," she replied. Oh god I could imagine all the things Charlie was thinking. Alice realised what she said, "I have a big girlie night planned for us. You never know she might spill something on her top and need to change, were baking Chocolate Cake."

Charlie calmed slightly, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Charlie," I replied. He looked sad when I called him Charlie. I felt like I was stabbing him with a sword, good cause he's done the same to me but multiple times.

I got into Carlisle's car with Alice in the back; Carlisle put my suitcase in the boot and got into the front. When he drove us away I looked back and saw Charlie standing there watching us go. We passed through the gate and began the journey to the Cullen's House. It seemed like forever since I'd been to the Cullen's house I was happy to be getting out my cage.

"Thank you so much," I leaned forward and put my head between my legs.

"Your welcome Bella," replied Carlisle and Alice.

"Your like a daughter to me so when I hear your being hurt I go into father mode that and Alice has the whole family in on her plan."

"What plan exactly," I asked.

Alice tapped her nose lightly, "Nosey. You just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Charlie's going to have fun tonight and so are you."

"What do you mean?"

What was she going to do this time? A guy who dumped her in front of the whole school suffered big time. Patrick asked Alice to be his girlfriend one day and then he dumped her the next day in front of everyone. He called her crazy, insane all the things you could say to offend a person. As revenge Alice somehow created a photo of him in a man thong suit. It looked so real not like those Photoshop ones where the heads are stuck to the bodies it actually looked like him. Anyways it ended up on the school website and then it was somehow got published world wide. Then the photo became a poster and since then we think Patrick changed his name to Matt and relocated to Australia. He now supports a giant Mohican in hope no one will recognise him. So I couldn't imagine what Alice was going to do to Charlie. Hopefully nothing he didn't deserve.

"Let's just say Emmett and Rosalie are involved."

"You talk to Rosalie? She scares me big time."

"You have much to learn about people Bella but Rosalie is a nice person. I've already promised her a spot as a bridesmaid next to you my maid oh honour at mine and Jasper's wedding.

**SQEAKKKK......**

The car swirled a bit when Alice's mentioned a wedding.

"Wedding?" cried Carlisle.

"It's nothing final heck he hasn't asked me but I can tell. I see our future now we are going to have three children, a giant house and lots of money for me to shop."

"How old are you Alice?" I asked.

"16 why?" she replied.

"I feel like a just heard a 6 year old dream life."

"It's not a dream, I'm going to marry and Jasper, have his babies and be filthy rich."

**SQEAKKKKKK............**

The car swirled again.

I grabbed onto the car seat to steady myself, "Enough talking about the future otherwise we won't make it to your house."

"I agree," stuttered Carlisle.

"Fine," Alice leaned back onto her seat and began to sulk on her side of the car. "We'll talk later.

I wanted to laugh never had Carlisle messed up when driving all it took was the mentioning of his little girl getting married and he'd go crazy. It made me wonder though how much I missed in a weeks worth of lock down. Had Alice seen more of Jasper since my party, I guess so since she was off planning there life already. This has got to be serious never has Alice ever talked of marriage till now. When she spoke about boys it usually didn't go far to a second date. I would have to talk to her about that.

There was one thing this week in lock down had taught me I knew so little about Edward's life, I could tell you everything about him just as he could about me but never had be told me about his family. Let alone why he had come to Forks. Tonight I knew I had to ask him. Why his parent had sent him here?

The car remained silent as Carlisle drove the remaining way to his home, there was so much to discuss between Alice and I but now wasn't the time. Carlisle made the turning into his long driveway, I watched he drove the trees divided making his house visible through the branches. We drove through the arc of trees and arrived at there house. It seemed to glow bright being right in the middle of green woods and painted white.

Esme was waiting on the doorstep for us to arrive when she saw me she smiled before coming down the steps to meet us. Her arms wrapped around me tight the moment I got out the car, "Bella it's so good to see you."

"Thanks Esme." I hugged her back before letting go to get my bag from Carlisle. I looked around hoping Edward had arrived already but no such luck I was would be waiting for a while. Carlisle would keep his word true to the end.

"Let's get inside out of this rain," called Esme.

I had been so lost in my thought that I had yet to notice it was raining down on us. I followed them inside and then followed Alice upstairs to the spare bedroom where she put my bag. Whenever I stayed here I was in this room my bathroom things were left inside like always, I had my own toothbrush here that's how often I stayed.

"Get changed into something you don't mind getting messy in then meet me in the kitchen, like I told Charlie we are baking, at least for part of the night."

Alice left me in my room to get changed, inside my suitcase I would be sure to find everything I would need for tonight. I was right there were a pair of baby blue sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. I put them on and went downstairs. Alice was waiting for me in the kitchen in a matching outfit the only difference was her sweatpants were hot pink.

"We are going to be making chocolate cake which we will then eat once finished in front of the TV whilst watching John Tucker Must Die," screamed Alice.

"You are serious about this girlie night aren't you?" I replied.

"Yep now I want to see hair tied back, clean hands and an apron on in 20 seconds quick."

I did all this these as fast as I could, it didn't help Alice was screaming in my ear to hurry up I felt like I was in boot camp. We started out making the cake which was in one of those boxes. We weren't good at making cakes from scratch and when we had tried the thing we made wasn't even close. It somehow got stuck on the sealing and ended up landing on Carlisle head. Ever since then we stuck to the child cake mix boxes with instructions.

We followed everything to the final detail by now I was looking at the clock for every five minutes to see if Edward would be arriving anytime soon, I didn't actually know what time he would be here for but I was going crazy guessing. Alice and me started to tidy up the kitchen when I knocked the bag of flour over. It flew down and hit Alice's feet. They went a paler white than they already were. I burst out laughing only to fall back onto the floor and make the flour go everywhere.

"Now who's laughing," Alice was pointing her finger at me whilst brushing herself down with the other hand.

"Me," I cried. I grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the floor with me she went down with a thud in the process of more flour flying into the air and covering us in a thing layer of white power.

"Oh my god you look so...ha...funny." called a voice.

We both looked up from the floor and saw Edward clutching the door frame for support so he didn't fall over in fits of giggles.

"Hey when did you get here, I didn't hear you drive in?" asked Alice.

"The powder must have clogged your ears," laughed Edward.

"Ha you're so funny a comedian."

"I crack myself up," Edward leaned forward and continued to laugh.

I stood up and started to brush myself down; I reached to the counter and grabbed some flour. "How about this for cracking yourself up."

I blew the flour straight into Edward's face when he looked up at me, me and Alice then burst out laughing at the expression on Edward's face. Carlisle and Esme came into the kitchen right then to check on us, they too burst out laughing with us when they saw Edward's face. He looked like a clown; the flour covered his face with clumps latching onto his hair.

"Even the flour loves your hair Edward," Alice started to dance around the kitchen flicking the flour about. Esme and Carlisle stood there watching the scene play out.

Edward's head had slumped back down but now it began to rise up so he was looking down at me. I saw the crooked smile I loved first but it quickly changed into a sly smirk. I was dead.

"Bella...come here," asked Edward.

"I'm fine here thanks," I started to move across the kitchen so I could escape out the kitchen door.

"You'll be better over here."  
"I'm not sure I will be in fact I think I'm better outside," I quickly pulled the door open and scrambled out. I ran out into the garden looking back Edward had followed behind me; he was much faster than me and also better in grace. How was I going to keep this up? I ran out further into the garden, barefoot I might add. Edward followed after me quickly catching up I tripped on my own feet and felt myself stumble down. I waited for the impact of the ground it never came. I opened my eyes and found Edward's warm arms held me in a close embrace.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

He put me down on the ground but still not letting me go, I felt his warm arms travel up my back and reach my face. I knew what was next, I leaned up so I was on my tip toes Edward leaned down and used his arms to pull me in. I felt a tingle down my spine as his lips made contact with mine. This kiss was different to the ones we had before it had a longing behind it, it held more passion. We continued kissing it grew faster; my hands went up and found themselves in his hair. My body knew what to do when it came to Edward; he could make my body do things it's never done before. I pulled lightly on the roots of his hair causing him to moan in my mouth.

Did I just do that?

I could have gone on forever but Edward pulled us apart so we could breathe. Who needs oxygen when you have Edward?

"Hello," he repeated.

"Hi," I replied panting like a dog.

I looked down at his clothes they were covered in white powder just like mine and his face was smudged with white powder which was probably on my face now instead. My hands had white freckles on them from when I grabbed his hair; which was now a slight grey now. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

It was one of those moments you'd never forget.

We stood outside in the cold for a while just gazing into each others eyes, it seemed like forever since we'd last just done that. Our moment was lost when Alice called, "Cake's ready."

I wanted to spent time with Edward but I also wanted to see how the cake had turned out. This sleepover would be fun I got to spend it with two of my favourite people in the world, Alice and Edward. I laced my fingers with Edward's and pulled him to the kitchen door, Alice had cleaned herself up as well as the kitchen. Dame that pixie can move fast.

Alice smiled at us it was her way of giving her approval officially, she wanted me and Edward together and for that I was grateful.

"Let's go watch a movie ok?" asked Alice.

"Sure as long as we can get changed first," replied Edward.

I blushed realising what we both must look like. I looked up at Edward and laughed on the inside to myself.

"Fine I'll set up the lounge for our movie night."

Alice walked out the kitchen and headed for the living room. Edward tugged lightly on my hand so I knew to follow him; he guided me upstairs and to my bedroom door.

"I'll wait for you once I'm done," he kissed me on the forehead and left me standing there in a daze.

Before he shut his bedroom door I swear I saw him do his crooked smile, it was nice to know I made him happy.

I showered quickly to remove the powder from my hair and everywhere else it had got before changing into another tracksuit and top Alice had packed for tonight. This one was a darker blue and the top was black. I tied my damp hair into a pony tail before heading out my door to Edward. He was already waiting for me leaned up against a wall he looked like a model from Alice's vogue magazines she had sprawled on my floor before she left. How did I get so lucky?

His head looked up the moment my door creaked open, he grinned at me sending a blot of electricity down my body. All that from one single look. I noticed his hair was damp like mine too he must have taken a shower. He'd tried to comb it into a neat style but it still seemed to go off in all directions. I put my fingers into his hair and ruffled it about before moving them down to his shoulders. I used his shoulders for support and pulled myself up so I could plant a single kiss on his lips. I let go of him and began to walk downstairs leaving Edward behind. He stood there for a few minutes just waiting in a daze before following after me quickly.

I made it into the lounge with Edward following behind me; Alice had moved the sofa's about so everyone could see the TV from the floor. Blankets were sprawled everywhere and pillows were popper around the sides. One thing that was out of place to me was Alice wasn't alone helping her organize everything was a blonde boy.

I recognised him at once it was Jasper; Alice had obviously invited him over too.

"Bella you know Jasper as do you also Edward," Alice grinned in the corner.

"Hey mate," Edward and Jasper shook hands before going of to talk in the other room.

I jumped across the room quickly trying to not knock anything over including myself, "Is there something you should be telling me Alice."

She tried to shake me off but I had her pinned to the floor, "Meet my future husband." She whispered.

I fell of her and starting rolling around in a fit of giggles, Edward and Jasper peaked around the door, "Everything ok in here?"

"Yes," cried Alice. "Bella just found something really funny."

She kicked me lightly in the side trying to get me to stop laughing. I continued laughing until Edward and Jasper left the room again. I rolled over and landed back on Alice.

"Spill everything I have missed too much since being on lock down," I gave Alice an evil glare.

"Is that what you call Charlie's new rules?"

"Yes now stop avoiding the question."

I began tickling her until she cried for me to stop.

"I will tell you everything."

"I knew you would." I got up off her and sat in a cross legged position.

"Well since your party Jasper had been staying at your house around the middle of the week all the guests left but Jasper asked if he could stay around for a bit. Ever since then he's been staying in a hotel somewhere around Forks. We've been hanging out almost every day except in the mornings and late at night. Night time's I'm plotting with Edward over the phone and in the morning I'm shopping. He's like nothing I've ever seen Bella. He's magic, like you and Edward."

I blushed, "When did you decide you and him were going to get married?"

"First time I saw him he made me weak in the knees no boy has ever done that before that's how I know he's the one."

"You have been busy," I teased. "Got all the details picked out for the wedding right?"

"Yeah." She cried," What to see the book?"

What the hell there's a book?

She started to stand up; I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down, "No."

She looked hurt, "Maybe later?"

She did her puppy eyes on me, "I was going to say that since the boys are next doors."

"Yeah." She replied.

What had I got myself into?

Edward and Jasper came back into the room; we must have looked like right idiots one sitting cross legged and the other bright orange from being tickled so much. She even had her make-up smudging from the tears of laughter. I told her to go clean up before moving over to the sofa. I sat down on it whilst grabbing a blanket from the floor. Edward watched from the corner of his eye before he came over and sat down next to me.

"Mind if I join you?" he nudged me lightly with his shoulder.

"Not at all," I pulled the blanket so he wrapped around his body.

He seemed slightly unhappy about something once I was done, "This won't do."

He lifted the blanket off us and got up. Reaching out for my hand I placed it in his. He pulled me up. He then sat back down on the sofa this time he put his arm along the back. He patted the seat next to him. I sat back down still confused about what he was doing. It was then I realised he wanted to snuggle with me. He wrapped one arm around me and used the other to pull the blanket across him. I snuggled myself into his side so I could lean on him.

"Better?"

"Much."

Alice came back downstairs; she went onto the other sofa and sat with Jasper. They snuggled together too so much for Alice's floor pillow den thing. We all sat together watching TV sometime through the film I fell asleep. When I woke up I had no idea what the time was I was too busy sniffing Edward's neck; it seemed he was in a deep sleep. Having my head resting on his shoulder gave me the perfect time to figure out what he smelled off. It was a mix between mint, vanilla and velvet.

He leaned his head down so it was resting on my head, "You smell like freesias and strawberries. It's very mouth watering."

I untangled myself from him, "I though you were asleep."

"To the untrained eye I was asleep."

His voice was cracked; I looked around the room Alice and Jasper were no longer cuddling together on the sofa.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"They wanted alone some alone time."

"So it's just you and me?" I asked.

I felt very nervous knowing that we were alone.

"Yep, we can do anything you like?"

"Actually this is perfect there was something I wanted to ask you. Is that ok?"

"Fine by me."

"Why are you here?"

He tensed up, "Cause your here."

"That's not what I meant, why are you in Forks?"

He unwrapped himself from me so we were no longer touching. He then got up and started pacing around the room.

"I was sent here by my parent."

"Ok."

He need to tell me in his own time I wasn't going to rush him. When he stopped pacing he sat down on the chair opposite from were I was.

"Before I came to Forks I was different...... before I met you I was extremely different."

"People change."

"Let me finish before you ask questions ok?"

"Ok."

I pulled my legs up so I could wrap my arms around them. I hugged them closer and prepare myself for his story.

"When I went to visit my parent I was scared, I've changed a lot over the course of my visit to Forks I was hoping it was for the better and by there reaction it was for the better. They even told me how much I had changed they were so proud of me and it's thanks to you Bella."

A felt a tears run down my face how could I have made him any better than he already was? To me his was perfect why did his parents think otherwise? What had Edward done?

"Before I came to Forks I hung out with...... I suppose I could call them the wrong crowd. They were my friends they were like my family they didn't expect me to be perfect like I thought my parents did. My parents wanted the best for me and I see that now but back then I thought they wanted me to be perfect. What they really wanted was for me to be happy."

He sighed deeply, "Well in this crowd was Tanya, she was my first girlfriend and the only girl besides you I have ever kissed. I never loved her I suppose that's why when she asked me to sleep with her I never could. I could never do something like that without love present. Anyways one night the guys got a hold of a couple bottles of alcohol, we all got drunk and decided to play a game. Dare."

"Tanya got dared to burn down this old abandoned house, even when I was drunk I knew she shouldn't do it. I tried to stop her but she refused. They guys kept calling her a wimp, chicken until Tanya finally agreed officially to do it. Being a chicken to them was something she thought she could never live down. So she snuck onto into the house and poured petrol on everything. She got the petrol from one of the guy's car they had some left in the back in a spare tank."

I wanted to say so much to Edward but I knew I couldn't say anything. I had promised.

"She didn't know but I followed her inside hoping I could stop her. Before she struck the match I tried so hard to convince Tanya not to do that we could just walk out and leave. She didn't want to she told me she had to prove to them she wasn't just some girl that she could be amazing. I told her what's amazing about starting a fire? Nothing. Before I could stop her she struck the match and dropped it to the floor, I fire spread across the entire house. The one thing Tanya didn't count on was how she was going to get out. She started to panic, whilst panicking the fire caught onto her coat. Her coat arm was on fire and she was burning. I tried so hard to help her and I did I got the fire on her coat out. She was crying so much I tried to calm her down. I don't remember how but some how I managed to break a window open and chuck Tanya out. I threw myself out after her. I called out for help but no one was around. I found out later the guys had left already once they saw how bad the fire was. I passed out on the house's front law next to Tanya."

He got up and ran his fingers through his hair; he continued breathing in deeply trying to calm himself down, "I woke up in hospital the next day with my parents beside my bed. My mum and dad looked like hell I felt so guilty but one thing ran through my mind what about Tanya? It was then I was told Tanya was in hospital too but she wasn't in a good condition. Turns out when her coat caught fire it burned though onto her skin, Tanya's arm had third degree burns all up it. She would need serious treatment on her arm and they doctor told me her arm would never look the same again. I went to go visit her when I was in hospital but she refused to see me. Told me it was my fault, I kept trying even after I got out of hospital until one day I got there and she was gone. She had called our supposed friends to come pick her up. Of all the people she could have went with she went with them. They left us there to die and she had gone back to them. Her parents blamed me too said it was my idea to burn the house down that I was the one to blame, she lied to them and told them I tricked her into doing it. You know what I think there right it's my fault. My parents sent me here for a year so things in Chicago could calm down in school people blamed me I got into fights defending myself. They believe Tanya over me, her parents had spread the story she'd told them which was all a lie. They said I forced her to do it that I'd told her I'd dump her if she didn't."

Edward started crying, tears streamed across his face I got up and walked over to him. I used my shirt to wipe his tears away. Never had I seen Edward so sad he was broken inside because of Tanya.

"It's not your fault Edward; it's not your fault."

I kept repeating it to him until he relaxed in my arms. His cheeks were still damp from crying when he was ready I knew I was going to have a lot to say. I was glad he'd finally told me it proved to me he could trust me enough.

I looked down onto Edward's wrist to see if he had a watch, 7PM.

We still had the night left.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!REVIEW REVIEW**

**Feedback is good and I wanna hear about what you think of Edward and the whole Tanya thing. Don't worry there is still more to come.**


	16. I wish this could last forever

**I'm back and ready to rumble.**

**Personally I don' t think this is my best chapter but it's going somewhere so yh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

BPOV

I held on to Edward kissing his head over and over again and running my fingers through his hair it seemed to relax him. He had been crying in my arms never had I seen a man cry before, when Renee died Charlie never cried, at least not in front of me he never did. I cried so much so that in the future I wouldn't need to cry anymore. I had given Renee all the tears I could possibly give at the time sometimes when I think about her I cry. Which is why I now believe you can never cry too many tears.

"Bella," murmured Edward.

"Yes?" I brushed his hair still trying to sooth him.

"Do you see me differently now that you know about my past?" He started to push himself up so he could get out my arms.

I wouldn't let him leave instead I lifted his chin so he could look me in the eye when I spoke the truth to him, "It's hard not to see you differently."

He shook his head about and my fingers lost there hold on him, "I knew you would hate me for what I've done, how could you not hate me. You probably don't care about me anymore and I can see why. I'm a helpless case I'm no go-."

"Please don't finish that sentence if you value my sanity."

"It's true though I am no good for you I'll book a flight back to Chicago and leave you be."

"Edward let me finish what I have to say, please." I begged with my eyes hoping he would cave in.

"Ok."

"Like I said before it's hard not to see you differently but it's a good different. This proves to me you are a good person, Edward what happened was not you fault. Tanya is responsible for herself and she chose to go a different path. No one likes it when the people we care about go a separate ways to the path but we are taking we just have to live with it. My dad went the opposite path to me and I would do anything to help him get to were he should be but it's not my place to choose his path. Tanya is going to wake up one day and realise she made a mistake, it was her mistake not yours. You did all you could and that's enough there is nothing more you can do."

Edward was leaning away from me with his head bowed down, "Don't you see what I see, I was Tanya's boyfriend it was my job to protect her and I failed. She was hurt so badly, so bad I can never forgive myself.

"You can only protect someone if they let you."

He reached his hand out for my hand, I laced our hands together a perfect fit. We were made for each other. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Let me protect you."

Those four words broke down any walls I had up to protect myself, Edward was now my protection. I lifted my head so I could kiss him lightly on the lips. I pressed mine to his before pulling away, "Ok but only if you stop blaming yourself for someone else's mistake. Too many people take on unnecessary blame."

"Like you take on the blame for your relationship failure with your dad, I see it in your eyes when you look at him, you promised your mom you family would remain the same when she was gone. It didn't and Bella like me it's not our fault. Charlie chose to shut himself down and I think you need to realise this like I need to realise what happened with Tanya was not my fault."

He was right like always and I really hated that about him, that's a lie I could never hate anything about Edward

"I'll help you if you help me?"

He smiled at me, "Deal."

He pulled me into a tight hug before releasing me so I could stand up. He stood up with me and led me upstairs.

"There was something I wanted to show you, would you like to see my room?"

I blushed, "Sure."

I had never been in his room before I was scared to see it for the first time. His room was only a few doors down from mine on the top floor. He led me to the door before ushering me to push it open and go in. When I had pushed open the door I was engulfed in the sweet smell that was Edward. I knew I was going to like whatever was in here. Right in the middle of the room was a big double bed covered in black silk duvet and pillow cases. Everything seemed to be placed so it surrounded the bed. He had draws that held his clothes, they were all shut tight. He was obviously very tidy; he had a desk made from glass with a computer and a bunch of photos on it. I walked over to the desk and ran my fingers along it. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "That's my parents."

He removed one hand from my waist and pointed towards the first frame which held the most amazing couple I have ever seen, Edward looked so much like them the resemblance was just wow.

"You look so much like them, so beautiful."

"Thanks and they'll be pleased you think so."

He picked up another frame which was blank it still had the cheesy photo they place inside when you buy it, "This is yours."

"Mine?"

"I've always wanted a photo of you but I didn't want one unless I had a frame to protect it in."

I blushed again Edward ran his hand across my cheek were my blush was, "Could I have a photo of you too? You know if that's ok? Unless it's not then I'm fine."

"Shush," Edward placed a finger on my lips, "its fine. We can take one now and print it off in Carlisle's office; Alice brought him a photo printer for family photos. If you ask me Alice got it more for her amusement she uses it the most."

"That sounds like something Alice would do."

The final frame held a photo of Alice, Carlisle and Esme in it. I picked it up and traced the pattern sides with my fingers; it was a metal black frame. Roses were carved on the outside so it looked like the people were standing in a rose garden.

Edward left my side and went over to his draws he started to I think look for a camera. I continued to look around his room; he had a book on his bedside table next to a lamp. I silently went over and picked it up I was just about to open it when Edward stopped me.

"Don't look it's a secret."

He took it from my hands and put it back down on the table, "You can look when I'm done with it."

I was slightly embarrassed what was Edward hiding from me I thought we had sorted out all of our secrets, "Secret?"

"Nothing bad in fact I can tell you half of what it's about. It's a song that I wrote but it's not done yet and I don't want you to see anything or hear it yet."

"You wrote it?"

"Well composed, I play the piano in my free time. My mum made me practise when I was younger at first I hated it but when my mother played Debussy to me I knew I had to do something like he did. I wanted to write music."

"You like Debussy?" I asked.

"Liking his music is a basic way of putting it but not the word I would use, I love his music."

"Me too I love Claire De Lune."

"Same, great minds listen to the same music."

I blushed, why could I not stop blushing?

"I have the camera."

He held it up with his hand.

"Ok but I hope I don't crack the lens."

"Why would you crack the lens?" Edward looked confused.

"You know in films when a girl who is not that attractive stands in front of a camera for a picture and breaks the lens for being unattractive?"

"I still don't get why you would break the lens you are not unattractive, I find you beautiful and so do many other boys too."

"Ok."

Edward raised the camera up and started to snap pictures of me.

"See no broken lens," he teased.

We had a good time I got loads of him pulling faces and we even took some together. When we looked through the camera files on the computer out of all the pictures I fell in love with one. It was of the two of us, me I was blushing whilst having a giant grin on my face and Edward he was looking at me like I was the only girl on earth.

"This is the one," I tapped the screen with my finger.

"I think so too."

He printed of two copies before giving one to me and taking one for himself. We went back into the room were Edward immediately framed his newly printed photo. I glowed inside knowing he had a photo of the two of us planted right next to a photo of his parents and Carlisle, Alice and Esme. I even had to admit we looked as happy as his parents did and that's when I knew this was the real deal.

This was love right here, I loved Edward and I knew I had to tell him tonight. Who knew when I would see him again. I came out of my trance state and looked around for Edward he was lying down on his bed watching me. I blushed Edward was on a bed, in his room, with me and we were all alone. I hadn't even done anything with a guy before I knew Edward.

"Come and sit with me I don't bite, much."

He patted the bed lightly I came over to him and sat down on the side far away from him. I tried to focus on something else like how soft his silk sheets were this was not helping eh.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Come sit with me."

"I am."

"No you are sitting but not with me. You are a good meter away from me."

I blushed before getting up and crawling across the bed to sit down next to him. He pulled me into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I'm on a bed with a guy. Something I have never done before.

"Bella?" he's voice had a warning tone to it.

"I'm on a bed."

"I know."

"With you."

"Yes."

"Alone."

"Precisely."

"Isn't this weird?"

"No."

"Oh then it's just me."

He lifted my chin up to him so I would not escape his watchful gaze, "Bella I would never make you do something you were not ready for."

Thank god.

"You can't even bring up the topic without blushing let alone saying the word sex so I know you not ready."

I blushed.

"See I said it and you're blushing."

"Am not."

"Sex."

Blushing..."Am not."

"Sex."

I continued to get redder and redder as he repeated the word sex.

"See I am right."

"Fine but I can say the word. Sex see."

"I'll give you that."

He laid back and rested his head on the pillows. I shuffled over so I could watch him. I refused to lay my body on the bed instead I sat there watching him with his eyes shut lying on the bed.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I feel lonely, lie down with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

He sat up and watched me curiously.

"I've never done that before," I replied.

"All the more reason for you to do it besides I already told you I won't hurt you."

He pulled me tight into his arms and laid us back, "There's nothing too it really. See your doing it."

"Mur."

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I sighed deeply before snuggling up into his side and falling into a deep sleep.

I awoke like I did on my birthday in Edward's arms but this time we were on his bed. I pushed myself up so I was sitting; Edward was lying down next to me his shirt had risen up slightly so I could see a small part of his body. I knew Edward had a good body from the way his clothes looked but without his clothes covering him it was well...... a whole other story. I wanted to touch him to see if he was real, I knew deep down he was but it seemed so unrealistic that he would have chosen me.

I touched him lightly with my hand hoping he would sleep but it caused him to reach down and scratch his stomach. Please don't wake up. He grunted before his arms reached out and touched the space I was lying in. He continued to reach out and feel the space I think he was reaching for me; he quickly sat up and opened his eyes. His face was about an inch from mine.

"Bella," his croaked. His voice came out scratchy and rough.

"Edward," I whispered back.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, I pulled back quickly.

"Don't I have morning breath."

I planted my hand across my mouth block it from him.

"I want a morning kiss," he whined.

"After I brushed my teeth," I pulled myself up onto my knees and went to get off the bed.

"It won't be a morning kiss," he continued.

"Yes it will."

I finally got of the bed before running out of Edward's room into the corridor and into my bedroom. I brushed my teeth quickly, when I looked back up at the mirror my hair was a hay stack. I quickly found my hair brush and tried to tame it into something half way decent looking. No such luck so i tied it into a pony tail with one of the spare hairbands I kept wrapped around my hair brush's end. Once I finished I rushed back into Edward's room and flopped down onto the bed beside him. He welcomed me with open arms before giving me my morning kiss. We lay there with one another enjoying each other's company who knows when we would ever be able to do this again; I would have to talk to Alice about arranging something else.

"Bella time for breakfast," called Alice. Think of the pixie and she will find thee.

"I have to go downstairs Edward," I groaned.

"No you don't Alice will just go away eventually," he replied.

He pulled me close into him, "Bella get you butt down here."

"Is this the same person we are talking about it's Alice she won't give up till I'm downstairs eating whatever she is making."

"I know but I'm hoping she will be nice and leave us be."

I kissed him on the forehead, "No such luck now get up sleephead." I rolled off the bed and fell straight onto the floor. I was actually aiming to land on my feet but my face works too.

"You ok?" laughed Edward.

"I'm fine." I quickly pulled myself up and into my feet. I left Edward lying in bed and made my way down to Alice. She was cooking blueberry waffle my favourite by far of the things she could cook.

"Chow down on those Charlie's coming to get you in a hour," said Alice. Her voice sounded flat.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was but he just called dad to say so I think he's hoping to catch us out or something,"

Great. I wolfed down my waffles before heading back upstairs not so happily as before.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

He was sitting at his computer typing away at something, "I have to go."

"So soon?" his expression was no longer happy.

"Charlie is coming to get me now."

There was a painful silence between us.

"You'd better get ready to leave."

I reached out for him he quickly walked over to me and held me in his arms. I heard the sound of car wheels driving up to the front of the house and I knew I was going back to lock down. I held on tighter to Edward before kissing him on the lips.

I wish we could stay like this forever but life wasn't fair.

No it wasn't.

* * *

**Review Review Review**

**thanks for your emails by the way and your reviews are much appreciated.**


	17. Lockdown

**Disclamier: I own NOTHING!!!**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I have been busy getting exam results and setting myself up for college. So it's been busy busy, hopefully I will get back into a pattern of writing each week, (MAYBE).**

**Anyways enjoy and such, new thing I'm doing I add a song lyric at the top to show what inspired the chapter.**

* * *

"Can't even call on the telepone,

dont even know if your at home,

but to control just how we feel,

is between you and I not for one to steal,

Suddenly I'm all alone pushed away from nothing wrong,

don't you have the guts to say how you feel about me?

... _Out of the Blue: by Aly and Aj_

Chapter Sixteen:

BPOV

I sat patiently in the backseat of the car waiting for my twenty questions for Bella to start but they didn't come. In fact Charlie said nothing to me, I looked into the mirrors to see his facial expression, to see any signs that would tell me what he was feeling or thinking. His eyes were glued to the road but I could see they were only half focused. His thoughts were elsewhere I could only imagine what that man was thinking.

Whatever it was he snapped out of it suddenly and became aware I was watching him with a curious gaze.

"So did you have fun Isabella?" He drummed his fingers lightly on the wheel.

"I did," I turned my gaze to my outside surroundings everything was a green blur.

"That's good. So what did you and Alice do exactly?"

"Girl stuff."

I wasn't telling him anything.

"Girl stuff that sounds fun," he replied sarcastically.

With a sharp tone to my voice I replied, "It was."

"A lot happened while you were away."

"I was gone for a day."

"Still a lot happened for instance I have to order a new desk."

Ok what was he going on about?

"Why?"

"Well my old one was stolen."

"Stolen?"

"Well not stolen it was relocated."

"To where?"

"The roof."

I held in my laugh, "The roof? How did you get it on the roof?"

"I don't know but someone does and I'm going to find out who did this."

There was a tension in the air; I knew exactly who the culprit was Alice. She told me she had planned something this must be part of her revenge.

"Did anything else happen while I was away?"

"Now that you mention it, yes something else did a lot of something's did actually. Let me see first there was my desk, second was my chair and third was car."

"What happened to them?"

"Well my chair was covered in love heart sticky notes-"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm not finished; my chair was up a tree in the back garden, right at the very top."

"You're serious?"

"Very."

I love you Alice.

"So what happened to you car?"

He had a look of pure hatred on his face; I could tell he was this close to blowing a fuse. "Well lets me see, what didn't happen to my car? First off the engine is gone in it's place was a box of donuts, second is it's painted hot pink and last but not least it's got leopard print seats."

"What car are we talking about?"

"The Range Rover Supercharged," Charlie signed deeply.

Jack pot Alice got his baby. I was laughing on the inside so loud I was afraid it would soon be visible on the outside.

"Not the Range Rover Supercharged," I gasped deeply putting on a look of despair.

"I know you loved that car too Bella."

"It was like family to me Charlie."

Mental note must thank Alice when I get home.

"Bella, are you sure Edward was in Chicago this weekend?"

Wait a second.

"I'm positive, he wasn't at the house when I was there and that's what I was told by Carlisle. Carlisle never lies."

"True as long as you're sure."

"Why are you asking?" I raised my eyebrow with curiosity.

"I just thought Edward might be behind this, after all I did stop you from seeing him and all, maybe he held a grudge."

"He isn't capable of something like this."

"Ok then I guess it could be one of the staff."

The car went silent for the last few minutes of the drive, we pulled in to our driveway. The crunching pebbles bellow the car snapped sharply like tooth picks breaking. It made my spine crawl. I knew I had to warn Alice and Edward what Charlie was thinking in case he decided to look further into things. A quick email was all I had to do.

"When are my exams?" I asked as I got out the car. We had stopped right outside the front door.

"Two weeks so you need to hit the books."

"Right."

I got my bag out the back of the car and headed inside and up to my room.

It looked the same as I had left it but there was a strong aftershave in the air that I recognised as Charlie's. He had obviously been in my room looking through my computer for emails or anything that linked me and Edward together. Thankfully there would be none.

I turned on my computer, went straight to my email account and wrote a quick message.

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**Perfect revenge you got his baby. How did you do that? Anyways be careful Charlie has suspected Edward as the culprit behind the whole thing, I steered him away but he might go snooping around trying to catch Edward out. When are we going to be able to hang out again? This time we seriously need to talk. Stay safe both of you.**_

_**Love Bella**_

With nothing else to do I went back to studying for my exams, which was all I really did these days. I don't know why Charlie pushed my exams forward my guess is he thought I was ready; truth is I had no idea. Thinking at least this shut the topic of for a while.

"Isabella, come here a minute." Charlie's voice echoed around the house it just showed how empty it was around here.

"Coming," I called back.

I left my room, went down the stairs slipping slightly on the floor. I called out again since I had no idea were Charlie was.

"In the living room."

I walked in and came face to face with Billy Black. Charlie and Billy were in a deep discussion, they stopped when they heard me come in.

"Billy is over to watch the game, he brought Jacob with him too."

I smiled lightly, "Nice for you to come over."

"Glad to be here, Jacob hasn't stopped pestering me about coming here for a long time now. Since our last visit in fact."

I recalled his last visit well he had told me how much he didn't like Edward in so little words.

"That's nice." I blushed lightly.

"Indeed it is," grinned Charlie. It was like he was glad Jacob had taken a liking to me, he was glowing from it. I knew Charlie liked Jacob more than Edward; it made me sad he thought that way. He didn't know Edward like I did and he probably never would.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked. I hadn't seen him when I came in.

"In the stables with the horses, replied Charlie. "You should show him how to ride; Jacob showed an interest so I told him he could try here if it was alright with you."

"It's fine I'd be more than glad to teach him. I'll go over now."

I excused myself from the room and made my way upstairs to put on my riding boots.

When I got outside Jacob was stroking Mr Darcy it reminded me of the night for the first time I really spoke to Edward. The night we connected, I smiled to myself before heading on over to Jacob's side.

"Hi Jacob," I called poking him on the shoulder as I passed over to Mrs Darcy.

"Hi Bella long time huh?" he replied.

"Yeah long, so what's this about you learning to ride?"

"Well do you want the truth?"

"That would be nice for a change,"

"I know how to ride but Billy and Charlie sent me out here to distract you while they talk about something we both are not supposed to hear."

"Was that meant to be a secret?"

"Kind of."

"You're awful at secrets." I laughed, which caused me to blush again.

"I can't lie to you which is why I told you about how I felt about Edward."

"Thanks it means a lot that you don't lie to me. Since you know how to ride we might as well go anyways come on."

I saddled up Mrs Darcy while Jacob did the same for Mr Darcy; he was quicker than me and was out of the stables before I had finished saddling up.

When I was ready I rode out after him, I caught up with him quickly and decided to slow down into a walk. We walked slowly beside each other for a while just enjoying the silence and mood of things. One thing about Jacob I had always loved was he made things better than they were. This whole situation with Edward wore me and Edward out; we spent more time fighting to have a relationship than actually having one. I tried to imagine my life without Edward in it but I couldn't do it Edward was my life without him I was nothing. I took a deep breath before continuing on with my thoughts.

Did Edward feel like that? How long would it be before he got bored of having to fight to see me, what guy wants to be in a relationship with someone they had barely seen?

Last night had been a test of our relationship, we both opened up to one another which gave me hope we would last. We depended on one another; we knew each other like no one else knew us. How could we not last?

I smiled to myself, I looked over and noticed Jacob had been watching me all this time.

"Something's got you happy," He smiled back at me.

"Yes it has," I felt a sort of radiance glowing about me.

"You have a nice smile Bella, you're very beautiful," he replied. He still smiled at me.

Did he just call me beautiful, "Wait Jacob you can't say things like that."

"Why not?" he looked at me curiously but still happy. He was obviously confused.

"I don't like it," I whispered.

It was half a lie I liked it but only when Edward said it. It felt wrong for Jacob to say these things to me.

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel right."

"This has something to do with Edward doesn't it?"

"N-n-o-no," my lips stuttered in shock he caught me by surprise.

"You're easy to read Bella."

"No I'm not and you're wrong."

"No, you're wrong."

"No I'm right Bella," Jacob stopped Mr Darcy which caused Mrs Darcy to stop. He turned back and looked me, "I know you Bella."

His look was full of fire I felt like he was burning my soul, "He doesn't own you."

"I never thought he did."

"You may have never thought it but he owns you. Deep down in your very soul he has marked you as his. No one will ever be good enough for you."

"It that what this is about? Jacob you are only a friend to me."

"That maybe the case now but if you had fallen in love with me instead you wouldn't have this problem, being with me would be as easy as breathing. I saw the way you looked at him at your birthday, you love him. You had pure adoration in your eyes, it was all for him. Charlie saw it too. If you were with me Charlie wouldn't disapprove you would be free to do as you please, have friends. Would you give it all up for him?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Jacob; I don't speak to Edward anymore."

Jacob dropped his head, "That's a lie and you know it."

"I know that you're not the friend I thought you were," I turned Mrs Darcy round and raced her back to the stables. I got off quickly before Jacob could say anymore to me. I put her inside her stall before heading inside. I ran quickly up to my room, wiping away the tears I had started to cry. I shut my door before throwing myself onto my bed. I remained there until Jacob and Billy left.

***Bing* You've got Mail!**

I jumped up from my bed and raced over to my computer.

_**Bella,**_

_**Don't worry about a thing Edward will be fine, Charlie wouldn't dare accuse him. If he does I can always put his bed on the roof. How I did that you ask is Pixie magic, which comes in the form of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Moi. While you and Edward were busy, Jasper and I went off to help my plan come into motion. I won't tell you the full details but what I can tell you is Jasper looks good lifting. You and I can have coffee or something tomorrow morning if you like? Edward doesn't mind and he too wants to see you again, maybe in a few days I can get something together. We have to meet in gaps I'm afraid or it gets weird you seeing me one morning then an evening later. Charlie had no problems before but you see he is going through his time of the month.**_

_**Anyways yes or no to the coffee **_

_**XO Alice XO**_

_**Ps: Edward misses you. :P**_

I paused for a few minutes before writing back.

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**I can only guess what you guys did but anyways yes to the coffee and thanks for everything. You're keeping me from going crazy. I can wait a few days to see Edward.**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**See you tomorrow **_

_**Love Bella**_

_**Miss you too Edward.**_

***Bing* You've got Mail!**

_**BELLA!!!**_

_**Kill it with the mushy stuff that's only allowed for me and my future husband (JASPER).**_

_**I'm calling you now to arrange tomorrow. Act surprised!!!! Alice XOXO**_

The phone in Charlie's office rang; I waited for Charlie to call me in.

"Bella," right on cue, I got up and headed over to his office.

"Alice is on the phone," Charlie sat there watching.

"Bella am I on speaker phone?" I checked quickly.

"No."

"Good well you know already about tomorrow but there is someone who wants to have a quick word."

"Bella?" asked a velvet voice I knew so well.

"Yes," I replied.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he replied.

I laughed, "Same."

"Have fun tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Bella?" cried Alice with her squeaky voice.

"Yep."

"Look at Charlie carefully does he suspect anything?."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"He's fine."

"Good well be ready for 9am."

"Bye," called her and Edward.

"Bye," I replied.

I hung up before giving back the phone to Charlie, "Who's fine?"

"Carlisle asked if you were ok since you didn't talk to him this morning."

"Carlisle spoke to you."

"Only to ask me that."

"That's fine, goodnight Isabella."

I looked up at the clock on Charlie's wall it was 6pm, way too early for bed. Charlie just wanted me out of his way for the rest of the night."

"Goodnight Dad," I whispered as I shut the door.

* * *

**Not much Edward in this Chapter but he will be back soon.**

**REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW**


	18. The Little Coffee Shop

**

* * *

**

Sorry I haven't wrote in a month but I've honestly been busy plus I lost me memory stick and errhh I found it again and then I had to finish up this chapter. I swear now updates will be frequent now.

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

"Bad things will happen-they always do. But good things will happen too.

Which will you focus on? The decision is up to you.

You can choose to see the happiness in life or focus on the worries of life.

No one can force you to be happy only you can choose happiness."

By Carol M

BPOV

I awoke tangled up in my duvet, last night I had been restless. Probably since I got to go outside for a second day and hang out with Alice today. We were having coffee this morning; I had no idea were since Alice left that major detail out. I looked over at my alarm clock, 7.45am. I had over an hour to get ready; I rolled out of my duvet and crawled my way across my floor and into my bathroom. My face was slightly pink at the cheeks, and I had wild bed hair sticking up in all directions. Why is it when Alice wakes up she looks like a model and I look like an animal. These are the questions you would ask the universe. I got into the shower taking time to enjoy the warm water heating up my cold skin, I felt all my tense muscles awaken slowly from there slumber. When I got out from the shower I checked the time again, 8.00am.

I walked into my closet looking around for something easy to wear; I pulled out a pair of jeans, long sleeve top and a beanie hat. For shoes I put on some trainers. I went on to my computer and checked to see if any emails had come through. None which was good sign. I went down stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. Emmett was cooking breakfast for Charlie, he did it every morning and then it would be put in Charlie's room were he would eat in bed. I spent breakfast almost always on my own. I looked inside the fridge taking a breakfast bar out and a glass of milk.

I turned around the watch to see Emmett was watching me carefully, "Hey Emmett."

"Hi Bells," he replied before turning back to his work. I noticed that he had called m Bells, it was a nick name my guess is that he had made for me. I liked it nick names from friends usually showed they cared about you.

I chewed on my breakfast before speaking to him again, "Thanks for you know what."

I didn't want to say too much about the prank on Charlie in case anyone was listening.

"No Bella thank you," he gave me a cheeky smile before turning back to work.

I left the kitchen after I had finished breakfast and headed straight to the bottom of the stairs. I sat down and began my wait for Alice; lucky for me it wasn't long. Alice crashed her tiny hand onto my front door which made a loud bang. I let her in for a few seconds before grabbing my coat and leaving with her.

Alice had brought her yellow Porsche with her she liked fast cars, all the Cullen's did. Including Edward when he took me out before I was scared to the bone we were going to crash.

"So Alice tell me what's going on in the outside world?" I leaned back in the chair and waited for Alice to start a very detailed description of life without me.

"I wouldn't know," she replied.

"Why," I opened my eyes and watched her with deep curiosity.

"I'm being home schooled too. School was awful without you so Carlisle has hired me a tutor."

"You have a tutor?"

"Don't you?"

"Nope Charlie doesn't want me communicating with anyone but you, Carlisle and Esme."

"Good luck to you then Bella."

I laughed, "I'm doing fine with school work in fact I work more at home than I did at school."

"That's because Eric, Mike and Tyler aren't able to jump you every single moment of the day and ask you out on a date."

"Very funny," I turned my gaze and looked out the window. I tried to figure out were Alice was taking me. It looked like we where going to La Push, I recognised the scenery that and I big sigh saying **WELCOME TO LA PUSH** passed by my window.

I loved La Push it had first beach which to me would always be the best beach no matter were I went, I used to come here all the time with my mom. She would buy herself a coffee and me a hot chocolate, we would walk side by side her holding my hand up and down the beach. I even tried swimming in it once but I learned that day not all water is warm. I loved it anyways.

"How are things with you and Jasper?" I was still watching out the window.

"Well the boy climbed a tree to put a chair covered in sticky notes at the very top all for me, so I think it's going pretty well," she laughed.

"That was Jasper?"

"Yes and the desk on the roof was Emmett. The pimped out car was done by Rosalie."

"What did you do?"

She lowered the car windows down, "I told them all what to do of course. I was wearing my jimmy's do you think I could mess those baby's up?"

"Nope?"

"Correct, now how are things with you and my cousin?" she lifted both eyebrows as she spoke.

"You probably know more than I do," I continued gazing out the window.

"Not like status wise I mean like your whole relationship, how is it going?"

"I think I love him Alice."

Then my ears burst from her loud squeal, the car came to a drastic hault.

"Bella loves Edward, Bella loves Edward," she started doing a victory dance in her seat.

"I haven't told him," in mid dance she stopped.

She then started poking me rather hard all over, "Why not?"

Alice kept poking me causing me to lose my trail of thought.

"I don't know how."

She stopped and sighed, "Bella you just say it."

I leaned forward and pushed my face into my lap, "Is it really that easy? There are so many things that could go wrong."

"Like what?"

"He might not believe me."

"This is Edward who where on about he would believe you even if you said the moon was in your closet. What's really bugging you?"

I kept my head down before mumbling, "What if he doesn't love me?"

I heard a click before two tiny arms wrapped around me, "Bella he loves you, I know he does."

"Did he tell you?"

"Straight from the horse's mouth."

I felt my tears brewing up on the edge I sat up, Alice moved her arms. "Really?"

"Really," she laughed.

She ran her fingers under my eyes taking the tears away before turning back to the wheel, buckling up her belt and starting the car up.

"Where do you want to go for coffee?"

"The little coffee shop?"

"The little coffee shop it is. Do you remember when your mom woke us up at 6.00am to drive down here for 7.30 to get muffins."

"Yeah she said there was nothing like a little coffee shop fresh morning muffin. She was right no muffin was ever better after that."

"We should do that someday."

"When I'm 18 years old and I can do anything we'll do it."

"Yeah when you're not on lock down." We both laughed.

It was ok to laugh about it now but sooner that I would hope I would have to go back home, and study my exams where 2 ½ weeks away. Time has a way of catching up with us.

Alice pulled her car into a parking space right outside the coffee shop, "Come on I want a muffin even if it isn't fresh."

"Me too," we got out the car and walked in through the shop door.

The shop was empty when we went in. It was just like how I remembered it; I hadn't been here since mom died. I don't know what made me come here with Alice, actually I do. It was Edward. Thanks to him I felt no more guilt; it wasn't anyone's fault she died. I wasn't haunted to remember back when she was alive, I could look back at all the times she helped me. All the times she was a mom to me, when I fell over and hurt me knee. She kissed it and made it better. When she brushed my hair before bed, when she made me waffles for breakfast. When Charlie was my dad it didn't hurt me anymore, if only Charlie could see what Edward had done if only he gave him a chance.

"Bella want do you want?"

"Do you have to ask?" I joked back.

"Just checking maybe you've changed preference."

"Not without telling you."

"Then," she turned to the guy at the till, "Two coffee's with cream and two sugars." She turned back to me and asked, "You want a muffin right?"

"Duh. I'll get us a seat."

"Two muffins on the side."

I turned away and looked for a seat, the shop wasn't empty anymore in the corner was a guy. He was reading a giant newspaper and had a baseball cap on his head.

I picked a table on the other side of the shop away from the man I didn't want to have him eaves dropping.

Alice came over with our drinks and muffins, "Who's the guy?"

"I have no clue I couldn't see his face."

"Moving on so how's the exams coming on?"

"Just over two weeks left."

"Wow how'd Charlie pull that off."

I pointed to my face with my finger, "Mayor's daughter, Hello."

"No need to show off."

I picked up my drink and took a sip I watched from the corner of my eye at the man in the corner, he was looking right at us over the top of his paper. When he saw me looking at him he got up and left.

Alice looked as the man left also, "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue."

Alice jumped straight back into questions, "Have you decided were your going after you finish your exams?"

"Well I'm finishing a year early maybe I could take a gap year and travel. You know?"

"That's a pretty cool plan."

"I guess but I don't even know if I'll be even allowed out this year. Until I hit the big 18 then I'm stuck like this."

"Think positive Bella. Only positive."

I pulled lightly on the ends of my hair in frustration, "I'm trying really I am but it's so hard."

"No one side it would be easy."

"But no one said it would this hard, sometimes I just want to fall asleep and wake up in a hundred years and for this all to be different."

"Don't we all?"

"Some of us are better at hiding it than others."

"That's my theory about Charlie you know."

"What?"

"I mean I think underneath all of his rudeness and such he is hurting and finding life hard. He's being trying to hide it for so long and now he's slowly breaking down this whole situation is a result of him trying to hide himself.

"That's a nice way of saying he's the worst dad in the world."

"There's always someone worse out there Bella."

"True but not unless your the worst in the world and that's what Charlie is. Thanks for trying thought."

"Your welcome."

I smiled back at Alice before we both finished our coffees and ate our muffins.

When I arrived back at home, Charlie was waiting for me at the door. He smiled at me before beckoning me up to my room to study.

When I went to bed that night I knew the next time I saw Edward I would tell him the truth, I loved him and nothing was going to come between us.

I was choosing happiness.

* * *

**Review and alert me.**

**I will be writing hopefully a new update by next weekend.**

**X Lisa X**


	19. Distance is Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Author's Note: This is a note to say sorry for not updating this story in a while even when I said I would. All my stories will now be updated every Wednesday or Thursday unless I say otherwise. To make up for it I give you a chapter with Edward, and also in the next one as well will be lots of Bella and Edward. I kicked in some Alice and Jasper love too for all the Jasper and Alice fans.**

**Enjoy next chapter on Wednesday**

* * *

_"We may not be close in distance but we're close in heart."_

_Unknown quoter_

BPOV

I traced my fingers over the faces of the happy couple in the photo, they looked so perfect and yet how was it the perfect couple could be torn apart so easily. I was looking at my mum and dad, she was so beautiful and he was so happy. I reached over and pulled the box of all my mum's photos towards me, I traced her face again with my fingers. When she died Charlie came home and ripped all her photos from their frames, he burned the ones he got and the rest I managed to save or the ones from my albums were hidden away inside my box. When Charlie asked where they where I told him I burned them already, he believed me.

Then I found my other treasure hidden away in the box was mine and Edward's photo. I studied Edwards face in fear I would forget it, his eyes looked at me in the photo with such adoration. How I wish I could see him now but for now I had to wait. I got the email this morning; Alice was trying to arrange for us to supposedly go shopping in Seattle. I didn't even know how she got Charlie to let me go out but she's Alice.

I rolled backwards onto my bed and looked at the ceiling, today had been long. I had studied and studied and well studied. In a few I would have to trade my photos for a study book and sit back at my desk. I picked up my box from the floor and put the lid on it, I then headed towards my closet were I hid the box behind all the clothes Alice had brought me I never wore. I heard my bedroom door peak open, " Bella?"

"Yes Charlie?" I called from my closet.

"Aren't you studying?"

"Study break."

"Right, anyways I just came to tell you I have rescheduled your exams."

"For when?"

"In time with the rest of your class."

What the hell, "serious?"

"Yep, I realised I was pushing you too much."

"I was coping fine with it all."

"I know you were but I still felt like I was pushing you too far and taking too much away."

Yeah you were, "It doesn't matter and thanks. So I can stop studying now?"

"Yes and just enjoy yourself. That's why I'm letting you go out tomorrow with Alice in fact you can sleep over hers, it's obviously going to be late when you get back and you'll be too tired. I'll go clear it with Carlisle."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll leave you to pack your overnight bag for tomorrow then. Bye Bella."

He went over to the door, opened it and left quietly. He had a big grin smacked straight across his face. It was good and everything but there was something just too good about it. Who cares I get to see Edward tomorrow and Alice, I even get to stay over.

I ran my hands through my hair before falling back on to my bed. I laid there just thinking about everything absorbing in this newfound goodness. I decided I didn't really need to pack right now instead I was going to go outside and ride one of my horses.

APOV

"Edward get you butt down here," I screamed.

I waited for five minutes, "I'm coming up."

I charged up the stairs and practically broke his door down. Edward was tangled up in his duvet snoring. I grabbed a notebook from his desk and launched it at his bed where he was sleeping. Pieces of paper flew out as Edward sat up in a deep daze, when he saw the pieces of paper flying around he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alice what have you done?" I watched as he practically ripped the duvet in half and scrambled around picking up all the pieces of paper. He sat down and crossed his legs and laid all the papers down on the floor. He started to lay the papers in some order once he was satisfied he looked up at me with fierce eyes.

"Don't touch this book again." It came out as a growl.

"What did I do?"

"This is my composition book," he got up from the floor and placed it lightly back on the table.

"Moving on guess what?"

"I don't care I'm tired."

"Well then I'll get Carlisle to call Charlie back and Bella can't come here tomorrow."

"Bella?"

"No doesn't matter."

He sprinted straight over to me and grabbed me by the leg, "Alice please."

"No."

I tried to shake him off my leg.

"Alice please tell me."

"Fine basically Bella is coming over tomorrow for a whole day, I'm going to Jaspers for the weekend so it's just you and Bella on this one."

He smiled brightly, "Awesome."

"Something you want to tell me about your plans this weekend?"

"Nope, what about you Alice do you want to tell me all the details about this weekend?"

"Actually I do. Bella is always busy I never have a chance to you know off load anymore."

"I was joking," he laughed.

"Fine I'll just call Charlie and cancel."

"No Alice."

"OK but let me vent."

He sighed, "Go ahead."

Oh boy did I vent. By the time I was done Edward was trying to keep his head up from falling on the pillow.

"Thank you Edward," I kissed my lovely cousin on the head and left him there.

"Thanks Alice," he called.

"No problem."

I would do anything for Bella and Edward, Bella was the sister I never had and Edward was the best cousin I could have ever asked for. Eventually I knew one day Bella was going to be my sister in law, just name the day Edward name the day.

_**You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me, never find a love like this let me hear you say, I will never be lonely look at what you…**_

JASPER'S CALLING!!!!!!

"Hey Jazz," I practically squealed.

"Hey beautiful, you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep it's going to be great."

"So what have you been up to today?"

I laughed inside torturing my lovely cousin, "Nothing special."

"Well then that should make tomorrow even better."

"It should so are you going to tell me were your taking me?"

"Seattle."

"Be more specific."

He laughed, "I know you like control especially when we go out but let me have this chance to do something special for you."

"Fine but next date is mine."

"Alice," called mom.

"Hang out I'll be down in a sec," I replied.

"I got to go," I said to Jasper.

"Sure thing. Call you later."

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up.

All was right in Alice world I thought as I ran downstairs to mom.

Yes all was right.

BPOV

Next Day

I had about 5 minutes to pack my bag not that I left it to the last minute in fact I had packed it last night but it seems I was not content with what was packed and I felt the need to repack and repack and yet again repack. There was only so much packing one person could do, so I did what any girl in this situation would do. I put everything I had originally packed back into the bag, perfect.

I sealed it shut and dragged my bag out my room and down the stairs to the corridor, I left it there before heading back upstairs and made sure everything was shut down and my photos properly hidden away. I heard a car horn go off from the front, I ran down the stairs careful not to fall and break a bone. Nothing could stop me from seeing Edward nothing.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, grabbed my bag and waited for Charlie to show up and make sure it was Carlisle picking me up. I waited, waited and waited but he still wasn't here. Carlisle beeped his horn lightly again.

"Charlie," I called.

There was no reply; well I wasn't going to make Carlisle wait. I guess he didn't care.

I opened the front door and walked out.

"Sorry Carlisle," I smiled at him as I got into the car.

"No problem," he replied back to me.

He put the car in drive; I turned my head and looked back the house.

I swear I saw curtain to Charlie's office twitch, had he ignored me purposely? Was he watching me?

No

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**UPDATE NEXT WEEK!!!**

**LIZA**


	20. Helping You Right Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**As promised another chapter enjoy.**

* * *

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"

By Paramore (I like paramore)

BPOV

I felt a tight bubble in my stomach waiting to burst; I was counting down the seconds to seeing Edward but first things first, "Where's Alice?"

Carlisle tensed up, "She's with Jasper."

"Back at the house?"

"Nope, there in Seattle."

"They seriously went?"

"Like we said before Cullen's don't lie they just tell only small parts of the truth. Alice went to Seattle for the weekend but not with you. She went with Jasper."

I smiled, "You don't seem too happy about Jasper and Alice going to Seattle."

"Am I that obvious?"

He sighed deeply before loosening his hands on the steering wheel.

"She'll be fine."

"I know she will be Alice can handle anything. It's just she's growing up."

"Have they gone alone?"

"No they're staying with Jasper parents."

"Meeting the parents, things must be serious."

The thought dawned on me I had yet to meet Edward's parents. Would I ever meet his parents?

Carlisle tensed up again, "Don't remind me."

"She has to grow up sometime."

"I know but both my girls have grown up. Who do I have left?"

"Alice is your only daughter. Who else are you on about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Your like a second daughter to me and Esme. I thought you knew that?"

"I always thought of you as second parents but I never knew you thought of me as a daughter."

The car turned into the long drive, I started to twitch with anticipation. Edward was seconds away.

"We love you Bella, you always have a place here if you need one. Why do you think were helping you and Edward?"

"Edward's your family?"

"Well that's only part of it but you're also a major factor in us helping you."

The car came to a stop. I turned my head away from Carlisle and looked around for Edward. He stood waiting on the doorstep.

"I'll leave you too it."

Carlisle got out the car and grabbed my bags from the boot before heading inside to Esme. I remained glued to my car seat looking at Edward. He was staring right back at me waiting for one of us to break the eye contact. Eventually he gave up and gave me that crooked smile before walking up to the car and opening the door for me.

"Hello," he grinned at me.

We were doing this again, "Hi."

"You going to come inside?"

"I was working my way there."

"Well work your way with me please."

He took my hand and slowly pulled me out of the car. I fixed myself up straight to be found I was pulled into his arms in a tight hug. His lips kissed the top of my head whilst I let myself be absorbed in his scent.

"God I've missed you so much," he sighed deeply.

"Me too."

"Come on let's get you inside its cold out here."

"Hang on a sec."

"What?"

"Let me just take this moment in."

"Sure thing," and that's what we did we just stood there breathing in the moment. It hurt to know I had no idea when I was going to be able to do this again. I felt a sharp punch in my chest, yet I knew Edward hadn't punched me. I tightened my arms around him; please just let me keep him. I can't lose him; I felt tears fall down dripping onto Edward's shoulder.

He lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eye, "Hey what's wrong?"

I began to wipe the tears away, "Nothing absolutely nothing."

He stopped my hand and waited for me to look at him, "Don't hide from me."

"I'm not."

He shook his head, "Come with me."

He took my left hand and began to pull me lightly along behind him, he took me to his room. The moment the door shut Edward grabbed hold of me and pulled me back into a tight hug "Let me in. Let me help you."

"This is meant to be about us, come on lets go for a walk or something."

"If we go for a walk I'll just keep pestering you. Bella you've helped me so much now for once let someone help you. Let me be that someone."

"I don't know how?"

"Tell me what you were feeling when you started to cry."

"Fear."

"What for?"

"You."

"You have no reason to fear for me."

"Not like that. Let me try and explain."

I started pacing around the room until I dropped down on the bed and started to talk.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and you can shut me up if it gets too much."

"I would never tell you to shut you."

"OK that's good, well basically." I took deep breaths.

*Flashback*

_"Mom?" I cried. I released her hand and watched it drop back down._

_"Mom?" I cried again. I began to shake her lightly, her body made no signs of responding to my calling._

_I cried out again, "Dad?"_

_Footstep echoed the corridors no one was aware I don't think I was fully aware of what had happened. She was gone. My mom was gone._

_Flashing's of my last moments with her appeared before my eyes. She had kissed me softly on the head before singing quietly to herself, she hadn't realised I was still awake._

"_I don't cry for sorrow I cry with joy_

_The memories we've made can't be destroyed,_

_You know I won't forget you,_

_You know I never could and when I said I loved you, _

_You know I meant for good."_

_I would never hear her sweet voice again; the machine connected to mom's heart beeped a flat line. It was quiet at first but it grew louder. It was probably always loud._

_Seconds later doctors and nurses came running in, a woman pulled me from my mom's arms and placed me on a chair in the corridor. Dad came running down the corridor at full speed, when he reached me he turned quickly to the door and tried to open it. The nurses must have shut it._

"_What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" Dad started to bang on the window. A nurse came out._

"_Sir please be quiet."_

"_I will not be quiet till you tell me what's wrong with my wife."_

_A loud beep noise came through the crack of the open door._

_Dad looked up sharply, "Renee?" his voice cracked._

_He pushed passed the nurse and shoved through the door, "Renee?"_

_I watched as my dad pushed through all the people in that room before grabbing hold of my mum and shaking her. Her body did not respond it only shook before falling loosely down again._

_He pulled her tightly to his chest and cried. The nurse shut the curtains to my mother's my room leaving me outside in the corridor._

_She came out of the room and sat with me. I knew she expected me to cry but I couldn't. I just didn't cry._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"When she died I lost my dad too. Charlie is nothing like my old dad and I get that he lost the love of his life but I lost my mother too. She's dead Edward," I ran my hands through my hair. "She's dead."

He pulled me closer to him, "Let it all out."

"What I'm trying to say is I can't lose you. I've lost my mom and dad. I've just found you. I can't lose you," I raised my hand to his cheek and left it there. I looked into his eyes, "I can't lose you. Please don't leave me."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I love you."

"You love me?" my voice went high and squeaky.

He laced our finger together, "I do."

I stopped.

He said it.

Those three words and it confirmed everything. I was bound to him heart, body and soul.

"I love you too Edward."

All my sadness melted away.

He removed one hand to raise my head up to his, are lips pressed together. I kissed his with every piece of passion that was in me. I smiled against his lips.

"Is that why you were crying?"

I continued to kiss him as he did with me, "Bella?"

I stopped before speaking, "Yes."

"Could you not tell that I loved you?"

"No I always felt like you were too good for me. I still do."

"Know this I never will be too good for you, if anything it's you who is too good for me."

I smiled at him, "How about were equals."

"That works for me."

I pulled myself close into his chest, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I should thank you, you've helped me to no longer blame myself."

I kissed him again, "And you listened to what I've never told anybody. Not even Alice."

"Your good for me."

"Then keep me around for a long time."

"Eternity sound's perfect."

"Wouldn't you get sick of me?"

"Every moment I spend with you is precious, and no I would not get sick."

"Good because I'm planning on sticking with you."

"Let's start eternity with some lunch, you coming or am I serving you on Esme's silver plate set."

"I think I like the silver plate set, off you go."

"OK," he kissed me on the head before walking out the room.

"Edward? I was only kidding," I got up and ran down after him.

I'd never felt so happy in all my life. He loved me and I loved him that was all that mattered.

If only it could have lasted.

* * *

**Same time next week ok??**

**REVIEW REVIEW ALERT ME ETC ETC**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter and my other story as well.**

**Lisa**


	21. This Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**My apologies to not updating but my Internet is on the fritz.**

**I've only just barely got this up due to my lovely grandparent's have lent me there laptop with Internet access.**

**I will still update on Wednesday this week.**

* * *

BPOV

I smiled as I watched Edward focus so hard on cooking the bacon just right. I didn't want to break his concentration but we had so little time together. I poked his shoulder lightly, "So besides Chicago and Forks, where else have you been?"

He looked up at me and continued thinking before answering, "Well besides Chicago and Forks I've been to London, Paris, Ireland, Egypt, Vancouver, Nashville, Sydney, Trinidad and I think that's all I can remember right now."

"Wow, Charlie sometimes takes me on trips but most of the times I stay at the house. I've gone with Alice on a couple trips but not as much besides that."

He raised his left eyebrow, "Would you like to travel?"

I sighed, "Very much so."

"Where?"

"All the places you've been and more. I want to run through jungles, swim in rivers, fly in the high skies and walk through all the cities in the world."

"I wish I could take you."

"One day."

"One day," he repeated.

"So shall I get the silver tray out to serve you?"

"Paper plates will do me fine."

"We haven't used paper since Alice's 6th birthday and they were Barbie plates. What we now have is just your average ceramic plate. Will that do?"

"Perfect," I smiled.

I watched as he served the freshly cooked bacon onto our plates. He began to make bacon rolls, once he was done I went to grab a plate but Edward pushed my hand away.

"Go sit at Esme's lovely table."

"But."

"No butt's go sit at the table."

I raised my hands up to show my surrender, "Ok ok."

"Wait a second."

I turned back around, "What?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed me straight on the lips, "Nothing go sit."

I laughed before walking into the dinning room.

"Bye Edward. Bye Bella." Called Esme and Carlisle.

I quickly jogged to the front door, "Where are you going?"

"Out to a restaurant in Port Angels. Carlisle decided he wants to take me out more," said Esme.

"That's great well have fun," I smiled at her brightly.

"Be sure to have fun too."

"Where having bacon sandwiches for lunch."

"I'm pretty sure Edward has a lot more planned than that."

"Tell me."

"Where is the fun in the surprise?"

"I'll still act like it was a surprise."

"Nope my lips are sealed."

"Come on hone it's time we were leaving," called Carlisle.

"Got to go," she squealed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I watched as they drove off and down the driveway.

"I thought I told you to sit at the table?" joked Edward.

"I was just saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle."

"Excuses come here."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me quickly up onto his shoulder; he took me straight to the dinning room and carefully put me down in Esme's chair.

"You didn't complain like I thought you would."

"Why should I complain?"

"I'm man handling you."

"I would hardly call that man handling."

"What would you call it?"

"Carrying your girlfriend around the house."

"Cause all boyfriends do that." He laughed.

"Only the best ones."

He laughed again before kissing me lightly on the forehead and sitting down in the seat next to me.

"What had we been talking about?"

"Travelling mostly and also how you like to wear skimpy tank tops to show of you chest hair."

He looked at me with a sharp eye, "You're funny so funny I'm going to have to tickle it out of you."

"Wait." I held my hand up, "Can't I eat this yummy meal you made for me first?"

"Nice save," he smiled before taking a bite out of his roll.

I looked down at mine before biting into the corner and chewing it away. Once we were done Edward started asking me various questions.

"What do you think about cars?"

"I like old fashioned vintage cars, not the fast speedy things you Cullen's seem to drive."

"Why not?"

"Well Charlie always seemed to love his cars more than he loved me."

"My cars are like pets, you love them, you clean them, you stop them from getting hurt and mostly you take them for walks every once in a while."

"See Charlie like that accept he loves them a little too much like their his babies."

"Babies? That's a bit weird especially since he has the best daughter in the world."

"Kissing up gets you very far in fact it gets you a kiss."

I kissed him on the lips.

"Yummy bacon."

"Eww I'm brushing my teeth."

"No you're not in fact your going to come watch this amazing movie with me."

"What amazing movie?"

"The lost boys."

"What is it with you Cullen's and your vampire horror films?"

"There just so good don't you think?"

"No. I cried during the interview with a vampire?"

"Why exactly?"

"The little girl and her new mom got killed by the sunlight."

"Somehow I knew that was the part that made you cry."

"Well you know me well, now grab Alice's movie supplies in the bottom cupboard and come snuggle up with me on the sofa whilst we watch a scary film. I'm going to get scared Edward I need someone to hug."

He practically sprinted to the kitchen to get the supplies before running back into the living room, putting the film in the DVD player, laying the stuff down on the table, grabbing the controller and launching himself onto the sofa. I watched all this with amusement.

"Someone's eager," she laughed.

"You sitting down or what the movie's starting."

"Sure," I laughed.

I sat down next to Edward on the sofa.

"I thought we were snuggling?"

I rearranged myself so I could lie down on top of Edward. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over us. We lay there is silence watching the film but also absorbing in each other's presence.

EPOV

How was I going to do this?

I had shown it to Esme and she had loved it so much that she made me play it twice. I wanted to play it for Bella heck it was written about her but I was too afraid. This would be it finally giving myself fully to Bella to the fullest.

I was ready but was she?

I love her so much; it's why I went against her father to be with her. If I had given up I would never have forgiven myself. I had never expected in a million years that when I came to this town I would find someone I loved so much.

I would play her lullaby tonight.

BPOV

"Edward," I shook him lightly.

"Edward, you feel asleep."

He began to wake up slowly, "Bella?"

"You feel asleep."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Don't know but the film finished two hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was asleep too," I blushed.

"Well then." He leaned over to the side and looked at the clock. It read 5pm.

"Bella sit up for a sec there's something I want to show you."

I sat up and looked back at him, "What?"

He shuffled himself out from underneath me, pulled me up with him and made me follow behind him through the house.

"I want you to hear something," he took me to a small but wide room that held a huge piano.

"It's nice Edward but I can't play the piano."

"Come sit with me," he patted the seat next to him.

I slid onto the bench and looked at him.

He began to trace his fingers over to the tops of the keys. He had yet to hit down on them. I leaned forward and placed my hand on top of his, I put a slight pressure on his hands and he began to play. I followed his hands for a while listening to the music as he played. Slowly but positive he would continued I took his hand's off of his and watched as he played the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard.

I felt tears fall down my checks as I listened to the song; it was like listening to the heart. When he stopped I pulled him close to me and held him tight to my body.

"I love it," I cried.

"I knew you would, it's about you and how I see you."

"Why do you see me as such a great person? You give me way too much credit."

"Because you're amazing you need to see yourself like I see you."

"How do you see me?"

"I love you Bella. To love someone you accept them faults and all."

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me on lips I pushed back into his. I felt his hands trace across my face, and down my neck. We continued kissing till the front door opened and Esme and Carlisle came back.

That night we stayed up talking about futures, goals and life. I never wanted it to end and when Charlie came to collect me that morning my heart ached to stay by Edward's side. He hid upstairs in Carlisle and Esme's room.

One more year. One more year.

"So Bella I was thinking?" said Charlie.

Thinking this can't be good.

"About?"

"We need to spend more time together, so were taking a holiday."

I sharply sat up, "What?"

"Where going to England for two weeks. London to be accurate."

"I've always wanted to go there."

"I know. Bella I may not have been the best dad since your mom died but that's all changing. I have only your best interests at heart."

I actually believed him, he was going to get better.

We'd work on our relationship and I was sure we could bring Edward properly back into my life.

"Really?"

"Really."

When we got to the house my clothes were already packed up by Rosalie. I told Charlie I was going to change clothes for travelling, what I really did was get Edward's photo.

I folded it in half and hid it in my pocket.

"Ready to go."

I ran straight to Charlie's car and got in.

London here I come.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. When It All Comes Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**It's a bit late but it's up!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

It had been almost a week since Charlie randomly decided to take me away to London for some quality father and daughter time. What a lie that was, the moment we got here I was dumped in a hotel room and Charlie went out to go visit the mayor of London. Like always this was another work thing that he dragged me on. He did this before and back then I didn't like I really don't like it now.

While he was out I had explored London a little bit but I didn't go far for the fear of getting lost, I had taken lots of photos too. All by myself. Not one photo had Charlie in it my own dad. I had considered when we were on the plane if I should start calling him dad again. I'm so glad I hadn't.

I rolled over on the bed and watched the TV upside down, faces flashed across the screen lighting up the room. I had shut all the hotel room curtains; I had nothing else to do besides listen to music, read the same book over and over again and also the TV. None were providing me with any source of comfort.

I looked down at the floor and saw mine and Edward's photo for the past few days I had been starring at it. Thinking about him what he was doing. Was he having fun?

I bet he was having more fun than me any day.

I heard the door lock turning Charlie was back, in 5 seconds I had hidden the photo in my pocket, opened the curtains, turned off the TV and was on the sofa reading my one and only book.

"Hi darling," called Charlie.

"Hi."

"So what have you been up too all day?"

"Girl stuff."

He didn't pursue that question.

"I have some bad news honey, I have to go back to Forks."

"Why?"

"Some stuff has come up and I've been called back it's calcified at the moment so I can't tell you."

"Sure," nothing about Forks was classified everyone knew everyone's business.

"Should I pack now? When do we leave?"

"I leave now, you don't need to pack I'll only be gone for three days max it's not a big problem. I'll come back and we'll spend some real time together I promise. I've left you all alone for the past seven days, heck I've left you alone for the past four years. This will all change I'm going to make our lives better."

I once again saw truth in his words; he was going to make things better.

EPOV

I looked up from my bed as my phone beeped, I had a text.

I crawled over to it and checked who it was from. _Bella! _

I flipped it open.

_Edward come to the house I've told my Dad everything and he's ok with it. He wants me to be happy. Be over in 10 minutes. _

_Love Bella_

_Xxx_

I didn't give it a second thought I ran out my room, down the stairs and straight to my Volvo. In less than 10 minutes I was turning into Bella's driveway. I got out the car raced to the front door and knocked on it quick but light.

A maid I didn't know opened the door, "Hello."

"I'm here to see Charlie and Bella."

"Right come this way."

I followed behind her, she lead me up the stairs and towards a room at the end of the corridor. I didn't like this I had yet to see Bella anywhere. I thought she would have answered the door to greet me. She must be with Charlie talking.

The maid knocked on the door, "Man to see you."

"Send him in."

She opened the door, I walked in and looked around there was no Bella. I only saw Charlie.

"Where's Bella?"

"Bella's not here Cullen. Bella's gone."

I turned around to leave but the door's locks clicked.

"I think we need to talk."

I turned around and gave him a filthy look, "Where's Bella?"

"Bella is no longer your concern, and besides I invited you here not Bella."

He waved a small phone that must have been Bella's in the air.

"Tell me where she is."

"All in good time Cullen. All in good time."

* * *

**It's short but big things are going to happen!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**PS: SEE YOU NEXT WEEK **


	23. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing !**

* * *

BPOV

Charlie didn't come back to London, what I got instead was a message delivered to my hotel room which read. **Bella, I'm sorry but I won't be able to come back to London too much has come up. I'm staying in Forks. See you home soon.**

It was only two days later that Victoria, Laurent and James showed up outside my hotel door was I told I was wanted home. Charlie apparently had some good news. Which is why I am sitting in the backseat of one of Charlie's cars and been driven back to our house.

Charlie had promised me things were going to get better, that he was going to come back to London and spend some time with him. He lied. He wanted nothing more than to forget about me. We turned into the driveway, I pressed my face to the window and looked out Charlie was waving at me.

This felt odd and I felt a glimmer of hope inside of me that maybe just maybe Charlie was changing.

The car stopped right outside the front door, I went to open the front door but found it was already open. Only Edward opened the door for me so it came as a shock to have someone else open it.

"Hey Charlie," I gloomy said.

"Welcome back Bells," I sighed deeply my old nickname. He hadn't said that in years. I wanted to cry but I knew deep inside I would never let myself.

"So what brings me back to Forks so soon? I thought I had a couple more days left in London."

"You did but I thought the news I have for you just couldn't wait."

"What news is this?"

"I think you should come inside first."

"Ok."

I put my guards up the moment we entered the house, I had a strange feeling it had something to do with me and Edward. I missed him so much right now it had been almost two weeks since I had heard anything from him. I was day dreaming must stay focused to Charlie's motives. I followed behind him as he took me into the living room; I slowly sat down in the sofa furthest away from him.

The further away from him I was the safer I felt.

"So?" I shuffled a bit on the sofa to get comfortable.

"I know about you and Edward."

His face remained calm and collected not what I was expecting.

"I no longer speak to Edward."

"I know you do Bella so it's no point lying to me. Anyways I'm not mad."

He's not mad?

"What?"

"Edward makes you happy I want you to be happy and that's why I'm saying it's ok for you to go out with him."

"Again what?"

"It's ok for you to date Edward."

"Serious?"

"Of course I also have some more good news. You can go back to school with your friends and hang out with anyone you want to. Except criminals, drug addicts, etc."

I went into shock everything I had lost I was going to get back and more I could have Edward in my life properly.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"No," he continued smiling at me.

"Why?"

He took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. When he moved his hand away I realised it was my phone.

"You can have it back. Go call Edward."

He smiled at me; it had been ages since I'd properly seen him smile. It was strange but good.

I got up from the sofa and went into the other room, I flipped open the phone and found it was already turned on and fully charged. Weird wouldn't he have turned it off. Oh well I checked through my numbers and found Edward's among them. I pressed the call button.

…………………

…………………

…………………

_Leave me a message._

"Hey Edward it's me Bella call me back."

Few minutes after I left the message the phone rang.

"Edward?" I answered.

"Bella?"

"Who else?"

"No one," he said quickly.

"I have good new Charlie said I can see you."

"What?" he sounded surprised almost over the top surprised.

"Charlie knows about us and he says he's ok with it."

"That's great," I heard a deep breath down the phone.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Let's not push that far just yet but how about I meet you at our meadow?"

"Sounds perfect."

"See you soon."

"Love you."

The phone went dead.

I was hurt a bit that he didn't want to come over but he was right. We didn't want to push things.

I walked back into the living room Charlie was still there.

"I'm going to meet Edward is that ok?"

"Sure thing," he smiled.

He got up and left the room. I walked out in garden and began to make my way out into the woods to our meadow.

EPOV

I stood there waiting in the meadow, this would be the last time I would ever see her.

I saw her bright blue top through the branches of the trees. Here she comes.

BPOV

"Edward," I cried as I saw him in the distance.

I picked up my walking pace a little and made it into a slow jog. The closer I got to him the clearer his face was. I remained focused on his face, I expected to see a smile but instead all I saw was hard eyes and a frown. I slowed down a little and instead walked over to him. I didn't run into his arms and kiss like I should have done instead I stood four paces away from him.

"Bella," he said my name like it was the most dreadful word in the world.

"Edward," I smiled back at him hoping to remove the coldness from his face.

Something was off.

"I can't do this."

"This?"

"You, me, us. I can't live a lie."

I stood there looking at him confused. "Why are you living a lie?"

"I never meant for this thing to get this far."

"You love me and I love you," I stepped forward and tried to wrap my arms around him.

He stepped back and pushed me away, "I don't love you."

He continued on, "You where only a fling Bella. A piece of ass I wanted while I was in Forks but now that it's time for me to go home I'm cutting the loss ends here."

"You meant to be here for a year."

His face remained hard, "I'm sick of this place and I can't spend another minute here. I needed a distraction and you where it but now I'm through with you."

"Through with me?"

"Where over Bella. I want nothing to do with you."

I stepped back away from him. My foot caught on a twig causing me to fall back. He made no effort to help me.

"Charlie's ok with us Edward. He wants me to happy and I'm happy with you."

"Well I'm not happy with you heck I've never been more miserable in my entire life."

I crawled over to him on the floor and wrapped my arms around his legs, "Please don't leave me."

I was begging something I would never have ever done before in my entire life.

"You're just not good enough for me Bella."

I let go of him. His words cut through me like sharp knives and yet a part of me knew he was right. When we were together I never felt good enough for him. Other people saw it too that's why the girls at my party had looked down on me they knew I wasn't good enough. I was just kidding myself that someone like him could love someone like me. He was a God and what was I nothing compared to him.

"OK."

I looked down at the ground refusing to meet his eyes. It would hurt too much to watch him leave. Suddenly he crouched down next to me and lifted my head up with his hands. He kissed me on the head. Something I was not expecting.

A kiss farewell.

"Take care of yourself," I looked into his eyes and saw a crack in his hard expression.

"Ok."

"Not because I care but just do it ok?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Right now I would do anything he said he was broken me and for that I was at his complete mercy.

He stood up quickly and began to walk away. I made no effort to follow him I had no right to. I could no longer walk with my angel. My angel? He was not mine he belonged to someone out there far greater than me who could give him more than I ever could.

When I looked up to see how far he went he was gone.

Vanished.

I fell back into the dirt and cried. Waves of pain washed over me devouring every emotion I had left. I was dead inside. Edward had destroyed me.

"Edward," I called through my tears.

I cried for him, I cried for me but most of all I cried for what never was. Our relationship was a sham.

I got up slowly and began to make my way back home. The journey seemed longer now than ever before. I saw the light of my house windows shine through the branches. I followed them and soon found myself back in my garden. I saw the tree me and Edward and lied under on my birthday. I made my way over to it and fell down next to it.

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Happy Holidays everyone**

**XLisaX**

**Ps: This is not the end**


	24. Undiscovered

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing._**

**_Authors Note: Apologies from me to readers for a month of not updating. A lot happened over the new year including a As exams. Now that that's out of the way I'm back and ready to finish these stories._**

**_

* * *

_**

Take it back, Take it all back now  
The things I gave like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah, I need you  
Don't walk away

Touch me now how I wanna feel, something so real  
Please remind me, my love and take me back  
Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you  
Do you feel it too?

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door  
It's there I know my heart is whole  
There's a millions reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
I need you

Cause I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart that's about to break  
You're all I need I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed won't you listen please,  
I give in I breathe out  
I want you there's no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
without you, I'm without  
I'm crossed out, I'm kicked out  
I cry ou,t I reach out

Don't walk away…

_**Undiscovered by Ashlee Simpson**_

* * *

APOV

I'm almost in Seattle. I'll see you around Ali and thanks for everything. Please look after her. I'll call you when I get home.

_Edward_

_X_

I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to face Bella. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to keep this a secret from her but I had promised Edward I would. It didn't feel right though. Edward was supposed to win; he was supposed to save Bella. To take her away from all this instead he was the one running away. Well he wasn't running away he was being pushed away. He still had yet to tell me exactly what Charlie had said to him but it being Charlie I can probably guess. My thoughts drifted back to the events that took place only hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot no deputy Oh, no, no I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot no deputy, Ooh, ohh, ohh Yeah"**_

"_**Great," I sighed. "Charlie's calling me."**_

"_**Ignore it," mumbled Jasper. He was currently half asleep on his sofa when really he was meant to be watching the film with me.**_

"_**What if it's important?"**_

"_**It's Charlie what can he say to you that's important?"**_

"_**Bella?"**_

"_**Bella's fine."**_

"_**I haven't heard from her in over a week."**_

"_**Serious?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Jasper suddenly jolted up, "You need to pick up that phone."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Just do it!" I went to open it but I ended up missing the call.**_

"_**I missed it."**_

"_**He'll call back."**_

_**I waited for a few seconds before the phone rang again.**_

"_**Told you," smiled Jasper.**_

_**I laughed before picking up the phone, "What's up Charlie?"**_

_**He breathed deeply into the phone, "Bella…. she won't come inside and whenever I try to…..pick her up…….she screams. I need your help please."**_

"_**I'll be right there."**_

_**I slammed my phone shut, "Jasper I need you to drive me to Bella's."**_

"_**Ok," he asked no questions he just agreed. Honestly I loved this man he was perfect.**_

_**I opened my phone again and dialled Edward's number. He needed to know that Bella was in trouble.**_

_***Beep***_

"_**Hello," he's voice sounded dry.**_

"_**Edward Bella's having some sort of break down at her house. I haven't heard from her in a while and for some reason Charlie's letting me inside his house."**_

"_**We broke up."**_

"_**What?" I screamed. "Jasper turn the car around were going to my house."**_

"_**No Alice. Go be with Bella she needs you more than I do."**_

"_**I don't understand though. You love her don't you?"**_

"_**With all my heart."**_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**Charlie."**_

"_**What did he do I'll tear him to pieces."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**No? You're not going to fight for her?"**_

"_**I did Alice but he refused to listen."**_

"_**Try again."**_

"_**I tried Alice and I got one answer. Leave Forks or Bella will pay the price."**_

"_**He wouldn't hurt her."**_

"_**I know that but she would suffer emotionally from been taken away from her life. He had it all planned out he was going to send her away to some private school till she was 21 Alice. 21! She's only just turned 17. He had her locked up somewhere across the globe in a hotel room. I had no idea where she was. It was break her heart, make her hate me and leave or send Bella away for the next 4 years of her life. He was sending her security people to go get her they were going to either bring her home or send her away to boarding school based on the choice I made. I couldn't do that to her."**_

"_**She would have happily gone and waited it out for you."**_

"_**She may have been happy to do that but I could never make her suffer like that."**_

"_**She's suffering now. She won't let anyone help her," I wanted to pull Edward through the phone so I could slap some sense into him.**_

"_**She'll let you. I maybe gone but she'll have one thing she never would have had if she'd gone to boarding school. She has you."**_

"_**I'm not what she wants," tears dripped down my cheeks. Jasper squeezed my hand tightly showing his support.**_

"_**No but your what she needs."**_

"_**I'm going to tell her Edward she has to know."**_

_**He yelled back at me, "She can't know. If she finds out Charlie will send her away. Protect her Alice. That's what I'm trying to do I can't do it alone. Promise me you won't tell her."**_

"_**NO!" I screamed back.**_

"_**Alice," he pleaded down the phone.**_

"_**I can't lie to her."**_

"_**You're doing it for her own good."**_

"_**Fine!"**_

"_**Thank you. Now please go be with her."**_

"_**Ok Edward."**_

_**I closed the phone shut disconnecting the call. I looked up and out the front window. We were pulling into Bella's house.**_

"_**I don't think I can do this," I wiped my tears away. I pulled out my mirror from the compartment down the side. I had stored it there weeks ago knowing I needed one for the future.**_

"_**I know you can," Jasper parked the car and kissed me on the forehead.**_

"_**Call me when to pick you up."**_

"_**Sure," I smiled.**_

_**I jumped quickly out the car and ran to the front door. I banged hard on the door waiting for it to open; I looked back and watched as Jasper drove out of Bella's driveway. I looked up at the sky the cloud where a dark grey, the kind anyone in Forks knew when it was going to rain.**_

_**The door opened quickly Charlie ushered me in before shutting the door.**_

"_**She still hasn't moved," he started to walk expecting me to follow behind. **_

_**I waited a few seconds keeping my distance from him. I didn't want to be near him at all, I didn't want to breathe in the same oxygen as him…**_

"_**Stay here I'll go get her," I spoke with a stern voice to show I wasn't in the mood for his interference. He knew she was like this because of his stupid plot to get rid of Edward. What did he have against Edward? He was perfect for her and why is it Charlie could not see that?**_

_**I clenched my fists before walking outside to go help my broken friend. I looked out across the garden; I caught sight of a blue amongst all the green. There she was. I began to walk calmly over I had to keep calm. I don't think she was aware I was even coming towards her. Her body was crumpled up in a ball, her clothes were caked in mud; I couldn't see her face though she was facing away towards the tree. When I got there I went round to the other side of her, I wanted to cry again but no I had to remain together. If she saw me fall apart it would not help her in the slightest.**_

"_**Bella?" I asked.**_

_**She looked up at me before looking back down towards the tree.**_

"_**You have to come inside," I didn't touch her in case she started screaming. I had a feeling she wouldn't though.**_

"_**I don't want to," she stated.**_

"_**You're going to get sick."**_

"_**I don't care."**_

"_**I care Bella."**_

_**She sat up and looked at me again, "This tree was where Edward asked me to be his girlfriend."**_

"_**So that's why you're sitting out here?"**_

_**She didn't respond. Instead she went back to laying there in silence. I sat down next to her ignoring the fact I had on my designer Jeans. All I kept repeating inside my head was this is for Bella this is for Bella.**_

_**We sat there for a while just staring at this massive tree. She was reliving the memory of the night in her head I knew that much. I watched her for a while her face changed as she played the scene in her head. She was smiling, she laughed quietly under her breath and by the end of it she cried.**_

_**I let her vent it all out, there was nothing I could do. I could hug her but she obviously doesn't want to be touched. I could whisper words of comfort but that could probably just make it worse.**_

_**Out of the blue she quickly got up and started to run towards the house. I quickly followed behind her. I was worried about what she was going to do. Charlie's face lit up when he saw her in the distance making her way to the house. He opened his arms to hug her instead she walked straight past him, ha serves you right. I continued following she ended up running up the stairs. She tripped twice whilst she was running I had tried to help her get up but she shook me off of her.**_

_**Charlie followed behind us. She ran into her room and headed straight for the bathroom. I walked inside and sat down on the side waiting for her to do something. She stopped and stood still for a second thinking about her next move. She then reached inside the shower and turned it on. I hopped down of the side to give her some privacy. Just before I shut the door Bella grabbed soap and jumped fully clothed into the shower. I sprinted back over to the shower and tried to pull her out. **_

"_**Bella what the hell are you doing?" I screamed.**_

_**The bathroom door opened and Charlie stepped in.**_

"_**Get out," I screamed at him.**_

_**He saw what was going on and just as quickly as he had arrived he left. **_

_**I tried to grab the soap from her hands but she kept pushing and turning away from me.**_

"_**Give me the soap Bella," I yelled at her.**_

"_**No," she screamed back.**_

"_**If you're going to shower you get undressed."**_

"_**FINE! I'll undress," she dropped the soap and started to pull her top off her head.**_

"_**Stop it."**_

"_**No I'm undressing."**_

_**She stopped taking her top off and grabbed the soup back of the shower floor. I tried to reach for the button to turn the shower of but she blocked me out again. **_

_**She scrubbed her face with the soup making it red raw, her fingers had scratched at her arms when she had scrubbed them. I didn't want to hurt her but she was hurting herself.**_

"_**Why are you doing this Bella?" I screamed at her finally.**_

"_**Because…" she yelled back. **_

"_**I WANT TO FORGET WHAT HIS TOUCH FEELS LIKE, I WANT TO FORGET WHAT HIS LIPS TASTED LIKE WHEN HE KISSED ME, I WANT TO FORGET HIS SMELL, I WANT TO FORGET HIS VOICE."**_

_**She chucked the soap against the shower wall in frustration.**_

"_**I want to forget him Alice. It hurts to remember him and yet it hurts to forget him more. I don't want to live without him and yet I have to. It's not fair."**_

_**She screamed in defeat before mumbling, "That's why I'm scrubbing my skin till its red, so I can erase his touch, his smell, the claim that he has on me. I can't do it though. I can still smell him. I can still see him. I can feel him here and he's not even here. He's never going to be here Alice."**_

_**She dropped down onto the shower floor finally giving up. I stood there just staring into space; my legs gave way as I fell backwards and onto the floor. **_

_**We both had just sat there, consumed in the raw emotions she was feeling. Bella was hurting and I was hurting with her. It seemed only fair I had got her in this mess I should suffer with her.**_

_**When we finally got up, I ran a bath for her and I made her sit in it for half an hour. I washed her hair for her too before going into her closet and grabbing one of her big hoodies, a shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She put them on with no complaints and went and lied down on the bed. She hasn't moved since.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I brought my phone out again and texted Jasper.

**I'll see you tomorrow Bella needs me tonight.**

**Love you**

**A**

**X**

Bella started to move slightly across the bed.

"Edward," she cried out. I looked up she was still asleep.

Her face smiled slightly at whatever she was dreaming about. I shut my phone and put it on the side.

"Please," she started calling out. "Please don't leave me."

I got up to go wake her when I saw tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella? You have to wake up."

"Edward!" she cried.

"Bella?"

She then made an ear-piercing scream.

"Bella wake up," I yelled.

She shook quickly and woke up she looked at me before sobbing into my shoulder, "Oh Alice."

"I know Bella. I'm so sorry."

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Will I feel better soon Alice?" she asked.

"I don't know Bella. I honestly don't know."

I pulled her tighter towards me, I felt her bury her face into the crook of my neck and take a deep breath before sighing.

I felt like I'd lived through this situation before when Bella's mum died back then she barely made it through. With Edward I wasn't sure she could survive this.

* * *

_**Updates will now be on Sundays its better for me this way.**_

**_See you next Sunday._**


	25. Unexpected happenings

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

He didn't come back, I knew he wouldn't but I thought I had a right to hope. All other rights seemed to have been taken away from me all the ones I wanted at least. Things went back to how they where before he had arrived, it was like he had never existed.

The truth is he had though and he had come crashing into my small home town of Forks, shaking it up giving me reason to breath again before leaving me with scars upon my heart. I had been like this before when Renee died but this was different he wasn't stolen from me he left me because he couldn't stand me. I bored him; this very town where we had been so happy was the place that was caging him.

I can't help but wonder if we had met somewhere else would we have stayed together? I laughed quietly under my breath. No it was my fault, he hated this town but he hated me more.

I can understand why though my own father didn't love me but now it's different. When Alice left me on that night dad came and sat down with me, he just sat there but it meant the world for me. I feared being alone, being alone allowed me time to remember. There where times when I could surround myself with people like at school but when Charlie's gone and it's just me at the staff well I remember.

Each memory rips through me each time I recall it but I remember because it means he was real. Even though it hurts me knowing he is real, living on is enough for me to walk outside my house. To go on living even if it's only a fraction of my soul truly living my life, the rest I gave to Edward. I could only hope he found happiness back in Chicago. I knew where he lived but I had not right to just walk up to his house and demand to see him, he left me. He wants me out of his life and for his want for me to be gone I promised myself I would never go and find him. Yet no matter how much I wanted him here I knew he was not mine, he never had been I had been a fool to want something so perfect.

The bell rang above the classroom, ending my lesson.

I was back at school. When I had first come back everyone asked where I had been? What I had been doing? I had burst into tears, ever since then people avoid me. They don't look me in the eyes in fact they avoid my gaze when I walk to corridors. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. Alice tries her best to help me but whenever I look at her I see Edward. She walks with me through the corridors, she watches over me and sometimes I just wish she would give up. I think she blames herself slightly for encouraging the relationship at least that's what her eyes tell me. I also know she still talks to Edward, I only found out by accident. Alice had picked up her phone one time when she was sitting with me without looking at the caller ID. I had heard a small echo down the phone of his voice before Alice quickly said, "Bad time. I'll call you back." She slammed the phone shut before shoving it in her bag.

I called Edward's phone everyday and after a while he disconnected it.

I grabbed my books of the table quickly and shoved them into a bag; I made my way to the canteen. It was crowded like always Alice was sitting at our usual table, right next to Mike Newton's crew. We tried our best to keep up the preteens of life before we sat with them just not with them with them.

I grabbed a can of soda quickly paid for it and sat down next to Alice. She smiled at me putting her phone away slyly at the same time. I was more aware of people's actions theses days. I was now a people pleaser.

"How was Chemistry?" asked Alice.

I watched her for a few seconds her eyes where fogging over she was physically with me but her mind was wondering.

"It was ok. Nothing special it's just Chemistry I'm not good with it anyways."

I don't know if Alice was aware but I caught the double meaning to my words. I wasn't good with Chemistry. I laughed the second time that day to myself. I never laughed out loud anymore. Nothing seemed funny.

"You're not that bad you're a biology girl."

She pulled two sandwiches from her bag and sat one down in front of me before saying, "Eat."

I unwrapped the sandwich and took small bites from it. I had learnt to just eat the food Alice provided since the first time I rejected it Alice screamed at me for how bad I was becoming. She'd grabbed my wrists and shook them calling me "skin and bones."

She smiled at me proudly for eating the food, it wasn't that I didn't like food but it just seemed such an effort to look after myself. I'm surprised I shower.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" asked Alice.

I gave her my look, "I'd love to."

My look was my mask for doing things I didn't want to do but did because it kept up the pretence of me moving on. What I really wanted to do was go home and talk to Charlie, he understood me. He had lost my mum like I had lost my life when Edward left, he knew what to say. He cared about me.

I still can't believe it's been nearly 8 months of Edward not being here…..it still feels like he'd only just left me. He'd left just before Christmas I hadn't even realised what date it was back then.

I felt my leg vibrate slightly, I pulled my phone out from my pocket and answered it I didn't check the ID. Only two people called me these days and since one was next to me I knew who it was.

"Hey dad," Alice winched slightly at me calling him dad.

I turned away from her hurt and her reaction, "Hey bells, listen the Black's are coming over tonight to discuss something and I need you here tonight."

"Sure thing."

I shut the phone quickly and began to get up. Alice looked up at me with a pained look, "Going somewhere?"

"Dad wants me home for this thing could we take a rain check on tonight?"

"Sure," she sighed. "I really wanted to talk about you birthday party. You've been avoiding the subject."

"I don't want one," I simply stated.

"But.."

"No Alice," I didn't want to tell her the reason.

"OK."

I drank my soda and chucked it in the bin along with the rest of rubbish Alice had wrapped my sandwich in.

"See you tomorrow."

I quickly but carefully ran out the canteen, I felt eyes on me but no one said anything.

EPOV

"Alice," I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is Bella there?" I winced slightly when I said her name.

"She just left, why?"

"Good I need to talk to you urgently."

"About?"

"Bella."

"Shoot."

"Is is engaged?"

"What the hell Edward of course she's not."

"Then I suggest you go home and check your mail."

"Why?"

"In the post I got an invitation well a un-invitation."

"To?"

"Bella and Jacob's wedding."

"WHAT!"

I unfolded it to double check if I was seeing correctly.

**You are not invited to the wedding of Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	26. Fly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Any moment everything can change_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder_  
_For a minute all the world can wait_  
_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust it's longing_  
_And take control?_

_Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_And you can shine, forget about the reasons_  
_Why you can't in life and start to try_  
_'Cause it's your time, time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_  
_Find a dream you can follow_  
_Reach for something when there's nothing left_  
_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust it's longing_  
_And take control?_

_Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_And you can shine, forget about the reasons_  
_Why you can't in life and start to try_  
_'Cause it's your time, time to fly_

_And when you're down and feel alone_  
_Just want to run away_  
_Trust yourself and don't give up_  
_You know you're better than anyone else_

_Any moment everything can change_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder_  
_For a minute all the world can wait_  
_Let go of yesterday_

_Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_And you can shine, forget about the reasons_  
_Why you can't in life and start to try_

_Fly, forget about the reasons_  
_Why you can't in life and start to try_  
_'Cause it's your time, time to fly_

_Any moment everything can change_

_Fly By Hilary Duff_

BPOV

I don't actually remember agreeing to marry Jacob it just sort of happened. I got home from class after Dad had called me home early one day and when I got there Jacob and Billy Black where waiting for me. It all went by in a quick blur and somehow I recall Jacob getting down on one knee my dad saying "Yes" and me getting a ring on my finger. Whoever said getting engaged was fun and exciting lied. It seemed to me that everything before I said yes was organized and ready. In a month Jacob and me would be husband and wife. In one month any chance of Edward and me would end. I guess it's a good thing, he's moving on. I'm moving on….I hope.

_One month later_

I stood there in front of the long mirror looking at myself and wondering what was next for me. What was going to happen to me and how I was going to be any different once I went through this. In time people would forgive me. I know Alice will take great relief in my actions today. There was no holding back, I had to do this if I was ever going to grow up. I opened the door to my bedroom and left heading down the stairs. I shuffled past people quickly I was surprised how in all the excitement no one noticed me leave.

APOV

When this day came I knew I had failed. I had warned Bella not to do this and she never listened. She told me she knew what she was doing and that she wanted to marry Jacob. That he was her forever. I knew she was lying of course. Edward was hers and she just didn't believe that anymore. I had left her upstairs alone getting ready like she has asked me to. She looked beautiful too bad it was all for the wrong man. She had made me help Charlie, her words were, "Charlie can't plan a wedding I'd be proud off." So I did and I was proud of the wedding I just wish it had all been for her and Edward. Jacob was nice but he didn't realise he was being used for Charlie's own games. Charlie needed to trap Bella and by marrying Jacob who loved Forks and would never leave insured this.

I looked around and Charlie was rushing back and fourth downstairs getting everyone settled and bragging about how amazing it was his daughter and his best friend's son are engaged and about to be married. It made me sick. I pulled my phone out from my flowers and redialled Edward for the fifty thousandth time trying to order him to hurry up but instead like always it went straight to voice mail. If he was going to do something he had to do it soon before it was too late. That is if he was going to do anything.

I hung my phone and put in back in my flowers before going into the back garden to the gazebo. It's hard to think one year ago Bella and Edward were here together happy and now Bella was going to be married to the wrong guy in it. I found jasper.

"Bella's supposed to be ready soon so you need to get all the guys together in Jacobs side and I'll grab all the brides maids ok?" I asked.

"Sure thing Alice. I love you." He smiled before going off to Jacob.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I got all her brides maids together, Lauren and Jessica. She hated them the Bella I knew would never have picked them to be her brides maids. I quickly walked up the stairs and made my way to Bella's bedroom. I opened the door.

I found nothing.

Except a single letter left on her dresser. I smiled as in my heart I already knew what it said. She had broken free. I walked slowly back downstairs before finding Charlie and placing the letter in his hand.

I walked outside and up the middle of the crowd and stood facing them at the alter.

I laughed before speaking, "This shows over. Everybody go home."

I never saw so many people on Bella's side smile. Jacob however I never saw so sad. I walked over to him.

"You knew in your heart this wasn't meant to be," he smiled at me.

"I know. I wasn't only hoping."

"There is someone out there for you it's just Bella's not it."

When Charlie gave me the letter I looked at it and smiled.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm gone and I'm just not coming back any more. I knew when I turned 18 last week that I wasn't going to marry Jacob. I love him but as a friend and not the way you want me to. Ever since mom died I let you control me out of love for you and her. I hoped that by doing this it would help you move on and to be my dad. Instead you trapped me and forced me to do what you wanted. You chased after things like being the mayor of Forks for no reason and you left me behind. I love you dad but I say no more. I waited for my 18__th__ because I can escape and I don't have to report to you anymore. I'm going to go now and live my life for me._

_Good bye_

_I love you always_

_Bella_

_X_

BPOV

I got onto the bus in my wedding dress, paid for my ticket, sat down and took a deep breath.

I was free from everything that held me down. Well almost everything.

I watched the WELCOME TO FORKS sign pass me by as the bus left my small town. I said goodbye to my past and welcomed the present and future.

EPOV

By the time I got to Bella's house it was empty, any signs of a wedding had vanished. I was too late.

I didn't stick around to have Charlie boast any more in my face than I'm sure he would in a letter that I would get in the next couple days. I'd lost her. I thought I was going to have Bella back by tonight but it seems fate had other plans. I drove back out of Forks rushing to get home. To get out of this town again and try and escape all the memories I had that would come flooding back and remind me of the pain I was in without Bella.

I just wanted to get out of here already. I got stuck behind a bus, I beeped my horn of impatience causing the passenger in the back seat to turn around out of fright. It was Bella. She looked almost the same except her hair was longer than before and trailed down her back and she looked to be in a wedding dress. I slowed down and began to follow the bus waiting for the next stop. The bus stopped and Bella got off. She waited as I drove into the stop and got into my car.

"Hello Edward." She whispered.

"Hello Bella." I replied back.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

I started the car and drove away leaving Forks and Charlie in the dust.

BPOV

"So how come your back in Forks? You visiting Alice?"

He focused on the road before replying, "Nope."

It went silent.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I was here for a wedding." He fluffed at my wedding dress.

"Charlie invited you to my wedding?"

He laughed, "Sort of."

He filled me in on everything the threats, running away, Charlie, the invitation and I just took it all in. When that was over the car went silent. I had to know though.

"So what does all of it mean?"

He smiled, "I love you Bella. I never stopped I ran away to save you."

"You could have told me."

He stopped the car, "I don't want to think about what I could of and should have done. All I want now is you."

"I love you too Edward. I never stopped either."

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

She laughed, "No."

"NO?"

"I've just got away from my father and from a marriage I didn't want. I want to live for me."

"Can't you do that whilst being engaged."

"I need time. I've just found my own two feet let me test them out for a bit before walking with someone else at my side."

"So does this mean you want to be alone?"

"No."

I shuffled a bit, "I want you in my life but I want us to start again, to have a date, to become boyfriend and girlfriend again. To fall in love again."

"I'm already in love with you but if you want let's try then."

He pulled me over to him and kissed my lips. For the first time in months I felt my heart beat just that bit faster like it used to.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**This story is coming to a close. Next chapter is the last one and it ties up all the loose ends.**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I am so sorry it took so long to put this out, but here it is the ending to love story.**

* * *

BPOV

I stood in my bedroom at Charlie's looking at all my old things; what once were my greatest treasures now seemed small and unimportant. Edward stood beside me holding my hand as we walked around the room. I had come back to Forks to collect a few things to move into my flat that Edward and I had been living in for the last year. I hadn't wanted to come back until now. It has been two years since I left Forks with Edward and how things had changed.

For a while I had stayed at Edward's parent's house but it became too much and I felt like I was living off them. So I got a job and left them I moved out and for a while I was on my own. Edward had been with me every step of the way and as all this was going on we went on dates and hung out. It was nice to have my own place and just be me for a while. Then Edward started staying over and somehow just moved in. It made more sense and now that I'm twenty I finally got to do things I wanted to do. I am currently doing my degree in English and I hope to be an English teacher when I'm done. Edward's doing his thing and after what happened in his past he is training to be a doctor.

Life found its way of pushing us in directions we never would have chosen without each other.

Edward helped me pack all my stuff up into boxes and we left Forks again never to come back. What me and Edward will do next I don't know but for now I'm happy. My dad helped me grow up quicker than I should have and he wasn't there for me when I needed him but he is still my dad. Till this day I still love him and my mum very much.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
